I Swiped Right
by Goode Girl 1981
Summary: Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.
1. Chapter 1

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Anna Brady had expectations for herself and her life. A career that she built from the ground up, and not just a job. A steady relationship that would lead to marriage and two-point-three children. Their home to be at the luxury apartment building 'The Davenport', which she and her boyfriend, Jeremy were in the process of filling out an application for. But all that came crashing down when she was at dinner one night with said long-time boyfriend of almost four years.

"So, I hope you're okay with meeting tonight for dinner, so last minute." Jeremy stated, being cautious of her reaction. "Of course, Jeremy. I love anytime I get to see you." Anna stated politely. "Well, I wanted to talk to you." He began. Anna was under the impression that this was it. This was the night he was finally going to propose. They were seated at a five-star restaurant in a center table. Although the night did not go as planned, and maybe that was Anna's fault. She had to be in control. Know where something was going and when it would happen.

Growing up, things were not as stable for her as they were now. Her father had a habit of spending what little money they had on the next big thing. But of course, it would always fall through and then they were lucky if they had food for the week or a roof over their heads. Hence Anna's control issues. She had a propensity to have to know when, how and why something would happen and planned things down to the last detail. It was not in her nature to do something on a whim.

"Yes, Jeremy?" She urged, waiting with bated breath for the next words out of his mouth. Anna took note of how nervous he looked, and it caused her to become excited. "I think we should break up." He stated plainly.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"Libby, you don't understand, we were together almost four years! Four years!" I expelled over the phone. "And here I am, thinking he's going to propose and he breaks up with me!" I exclaim, a trace of tears falling down my cheeks in exasperation. "I'm sorry Anna. I had no idea." Libby replied. I could hear a voice in the background and knew it was Libby's fiancé, Ron calling for her attention. "I should let you go. Thank you for listening." I stated solemnly. "We'll meet for coffee or lunch, call me tomorrow." Libby ended before our call disconnected. 'How could my life go from a clear path to zero in a matter an hour?' I thought to myself. Tamping down my frustrations, I crawled onto my bed and tried to think of how I could possibly plan the next stage of my life.

**~ISR~**

Declan O'Callaghan liked things simple. He knew what he liked and stated things honestly, expecting the same in return. He was a hard man to break and his friends always tried to get him to be more open, especially when it came to the opposite sex.

Much like Anna Brady, Declan was heartbroken when he learned the girl, he'd proposed to, had decided to leave him for his best friend. That was six years ago. But it left him rigid, untrusting and at times cantankerous. His sense of humour could border on insulting and his friends would tease him that it would take quite the woman to tame the beast. After the turmoil of his failed relationship, he picked up his life and moved from the home he knew in Ireland, all the way to New York City. He wanted a clean break and a fresh start.

Setting down some roots in New York seemed the best idea. The Pub and Restaurant he had owned and ran in Dingle, Ireland, 'Caragh' was sold to the highest bidder. The new owners renamed it and Declan bought a space in New York and re-opened the new 'Caragh Pub and Restaurant'.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

"What the hell you doin'?" I called in irritation, as I watched one of my new bartenders break a brand-new bottle of top shelf Irish whiskey. "Sorry, Decco." Alec apologized. "It's comin' outta yer pay! Ya hear me?" I started. "Now clean it up!" I finished, running my hands over my face in frustration. 'I really was trying to be nicer but these blasted fools were making it bloody difficult.' I thought to myself. "Be nice." I mumbled to myself. "Alright, Alec, just get it done…please." I added more politely.

The 'Caragh Pub and Restaurant' had been open for ten months and was doing rather well. I had some great regulars that would get me laughing. An honest real laugh as well. I don't really know why I was still being so bitter about the past. So what, Kayleigh and Ryan fell in love. Behind my back of course. But what got me, more than the cheating, was the lies. I didn't trust easily and those that I did, I would trust with my life.

There were a few old-timers that would reminisce about the old days. Talking of their wives before they had passed and the love they shared. I wanted that for myself but didn't know how to get there. When most people come into a bar or pub, they're not looking for a long-term relationship. They're looking for one night. A passion filled night where two strangers use one another to get what they need. I was not one of those types and would refuse any advances from patrons, and especially from any female employees. No blurred lines. No confusion.

**Four Months Later**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Libby was trying to convince me to try the dating scene again but when you meet someone in public and start up a conversation, it's a lot harder to be polite and make an excuse to leave. Especially when they were being too pushy and you didn't want any part of it. This is where I found myself Thursday night.

"Really?" I asked, a little affronted. "You think that we should just leave, together, right now?" I clarified. "Well, why not? Let's live in the moment. We know why we're both here, so let's move past the pleasantries and head to my apartment." The suit suggested. "What was your name again?" I posed, taking a sip from my white wine. "Chad." He replied, smiling an obnoxious toothy smile. "Well, Chad. I will be leaving, thank you." I replied, standing from the stool at the bar. "All right!" He cheered. "Alone." I clarified.

"Never again Libby, it was so horrible!" I complained to her on the phone when I got home. "I'm sorry, Anna, but at least you're getting out there." She comforted. "This guy was just…ughh." I growled in irritation. "Hey!" Libby called excitedly. "What now?" I harrumphed, laying back on my bed, comforted by my pillows at least. "You should get 'Swiper'." She proclaimed. "What is 'Swiper'?" I asked in confusion. "It's one of those dating apps, you know, swipe left for no, right for yes." She clarified. "Swiper…" I mumbled to myself. "Just download the damn app Anna, don't think too hard it." She admonished. "Put it this way, it gives you more control. A screening process." Libby negotiated. "What do I even put in this profile stuff? I always over think it." I complained. "Keep it simple. You want to get their attention but still have things to talk about if you do choose to meet for a drink." She added. "What about the profile photo?" I challenged. "A candid shot. Not too posed, you want to look like you but relaxed." She explained. "Well I don't have photos of me that are not selfies!" I replied. "I do, the ones from my birthday a few months ago." She confirmed. "I'll text you a few and then you create a profile! Promise me Anna!" She ordered. "I promise. I will try it out." I alleviated.

I tossed my phone on the bed beside me contemplating 'Swiper'. The pros and cons lists racking up points on each side. The biggest pull was me being able to control who I get to meet. But at the same time, what they portray behind the screen could be nothing like they actually are. 'Take a chance Anna and just do it.' I encouraged myself. I grabbed my phone and downloaded the app, filling out the appropriate details. 'Smoker?', "No." I spoke aloud as I went through the various questions. When I came to career, it was difficult to describe what I did as a stager, so I put 'interior designer'. Same idea really. I hemmed and hawed over my answers, changing a few. Libby was right, it did give me more control, at least over what I chose to share and how I shared it. My phone pinged with a new message and I opened it to see the photos Libby sent. "This one!" She had texted, below a photo of me at her 38th birthday a few months ago. I was holding a glass of white wine and you could see the side profile of my face. My head was tilted down and smile was on my lips. She was right, the candid shot looked great. It was me, happy in the moment and not fake or posed. You could see the top of the dress I wore and it showed a little cleavage but was still modest. Plus, the red colour of the dress made my natural red hair look stunning. I saved the photo for my main profile picture and added the rest to view, again all from Libby's birthday. After entering all my information, my finger hovered over the 'Get Swiping' button. I took a breath and hit it, and the 'Welcome to Swiper, here's how it works' screen told me how to access Private Messages from users, and how to choose my search radius. I got more cozy in bed, crawling under the comforter and proceeded to swipe.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Friday nights were always busy. There were regulars who would pop in after work or the younger crowds looking to try out fake ID's. But we were up with the times and those ID's would get scanned. A lot easier to weed out the fake from the real and it helped us keep a log of patrons. The kitchen always closed by 9:00PM and after that I was usually tending bar for a few hours before closing up shop at midnight, and retiring to my apartment above the bar.

On this particular Friday night, a gentleman walked in the door, shook off his wet coat from the rain, and took a seat at the bar near me. His eyes scanned the crowd before he looked down at his phone and then back up around the bar. "What can I get cha?" I called, trying to get his attention. "Whatever's on tap, thanks." He replied, not even looking my way. "Did you want to start a tab?" I offered. "Ah, not, yet. I'm supposed to be meeting someone, so we'll see how it goes." He smiled. I nodded and proceeded to get him his beer. We didn't do a lot of loud music, but a local radio station would play at the back over the pool tables and there were HD televisions mounted on various walls. Some with sports playing and others with world news.

I filled a few more drink orders and it seems the rain was causing people to want to head home earlier rather than later. Suit guy still sat at the bar, nursing his bloody beer. "So, who ya meetin'?" I cajoled, leaning on the bar. "Oh, I ah. I've been on a few dates, using that dating app, 'Swiper', you heard of it?" He explained. "Meetin' people over a screen then?" I offered. "Yeah, something like that, anyway, this woman here," He began, pulling out his phone and showing me her profile. "She's meetin' you here?" I clarified. "She's beautiful." I added. "Yeah, but she's running late." He admonished. "Well, it's likely the rain, mate, would slow anyone down." I tried to alleviate. "Yeah, true." He mumbled, sipping from his beer. "So why ya meetin' here?" I asked, wiping down the bar next to him and tossing some used glasses into the wash bin. "Well, to be honest man. If it doesn't work out too well, I'd rather not run into her in my regular hang outs, you know?" He stated conspiratorially. "Riggghhht…" I replied in annoyance, dragging out the word. "God, I hope she looks like her pictures." He stated, swiping on his phone. "Let's see then." I urged and he showed me his phone. The girl was beautiful. No posed or fake photos, just her, in the moment. "You can't fake tha' kinda natural beauty, mate." I affirmed. "You can with photoshop." He stated. "Wanker." I mumbled, walking away.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

My meeting was running late and the damn 'Swiper' notifications were going off all day. I'd come across the profile of one guy that seemed promising. Apparently, it was 'a match' as we'd both swiped right. He was some kind of accountant to rich people, in turn making him well off. That's not what drew me to him, it's what he wrote in his profile. 'Mid 30s male. Looking to find the love of my life. It's been a slow road to find her, so here's to hoping she'll swipe right on me here.' It was simple but came across as honest. At least I hoped he was being honest. The photo he chose seemed a little posed but still attractive. We messaged off and on throughout the work day and he suggested we meet for a drink tonight to see if anything sparked. He said he was six-feet tall, although you can't see that from his profile photo, and that he tended to work long hours. He had blue eyes and dark-blonde hair and his name was 'Steve'. When he suggested we meet at a pub and restaurant called 'Caragh', it threw me at first and I had to call and ask Libby about it.

"It's to cover his ass." She responded assuredly. "What does that mean?" I replied. "It means, in case this meeting doesn't go as planned, like you don't actually look like your photos or something, or, he doesn't look like his, then you don't know his usual hang outs and he can avoid you." She explained. "Well that seems a little rude." I added, a little affronted. "It could also mean he's already married or engaged. Remember what I said?" Libby posed. "I know, check for a tan line on his ring finger." I quoted. "Some of these guys just want a piece on the side, you do have to be aware of that." She explained. "I will keep that in mind, now I have to go, my cab just pulled up." I finished, before disconnecting our call. The cab driver said it was a fifteen-minute drive to the pub, but he knew of it. Great place and good food. I hadn't eaten dinner yet, and was hoping they were still serving. It had started to rain on the drive, and I didn't have an umbrella. I paid the cabbie and stepped out, getting drenched in seconds before running inside the front door of the 'Caragh Pub and Restaurant'. There was a secondary door into the main pub and restaurant but I wanted to try to tidy up quickly.

Shaking myself off from the rain, I tried to push my hair back and felt how wet it was. I probably looked like a drowned rat at this point. 'Great first impression Anna', I scolded myself as I took a breath, steadying myself.

**~ISR~**

Declan observed the 'suit', as he'd dubbed him, keeping tabs on him. While also watching the door for his elusive date. The guy was pissing him off something awful. He felt bad for the poor woman who was intended to meet him because he not only witnessed him flirting with other women at the bar as they passed by him, but the damn eejit got a phone call from his fiancée. A fact he learned after the phone call. He shook his head but kept watch, hoping he could save the poor woman the trouble. After serving a few more customers he turned towards the door to see the woman in question. The poor thing looked drenched from the rain, and his focus turned to 'suit' one more time to get his reaction. The damned idiot jumped from his stool, a look of disappointment on his face. "Steve?" He heard turning back to the red-head. "Anna, hi, look I'm so sorry I just got a call and have to run, I'm so sorry." The asshole spouted, running past her and out the door. She looked miserable, so Declan decided he needed to step up and help the girl. He reached for a towel, next the sink at the back of the bar in a cupboard below and caught her attention.

**~ISR~**

Anna couldn't believe the nerve that asshole had. She could tell he was lying through his teeth and the bartender looked at her with what she thought was pity. She was wet, cold and hungry and he couldn't even join her for one drink. Looking about the bar, she saw the bartender waive her over and offer her a towel to dry off. "Thank you." She stated meekly. "You were not missin' much with that asshole, darling. In fact, I think you got lucky by him leavin'." He stated. Anna felt a little taken aback at his comment. "How so?" She queried, moving closer to a seat at the bar. Declan explained what he'd witnessed through 'Steve's' behaviour, and the phone call. She took in the information, letting his words be absorbed. "I ah. I don't suppose you're still serving food? I haven't eaten since 2:00PM this afternoon." She posed.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

I felt terrible for the poor woman. She was clearly wet from rain, cold and even hungry. She'd asked about the kitchen still being open and figured I could offer her a little something. "Sorry darlin', the kitchen is closed, but I could warm up some stew and give ya a couple dinner rolls?" I offered tentatively. "Would you really?" She asked in surprise. "Sure. Gimme' a few." I replied, looking over to the dining tables to see Colin collecting the dishes from patrons who'd left. "COLIN!" I hollered to get his attention and he jogged over promptly. "Yeah Decco?" He asked. "Watch the bar for me for ten minutes, I gotta make up somethin' quick in the kitchen." Colin agreed and I headed back, warming up some chicken stew on the stove, before realizing I didn't ask if she had any food allergies. I ran back out and came up behind her, scaring the poor thing. "Sorry, darlin', I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any allergies." I stated. My gaze met hers unexpectedly and the blue of her eyes. "Oh, um. No, no allergies. Thank you." She stated politely. "Alright then." I finished.

When the chicken stew was ready, I brought it out on a tray and made sure she saw me coming. She was shivering from cold and I figured she should move away from the door. "Hey, darlin' follow me this away. You're in the cold draft of the door." I explained. She stood from the stool and almost slipped on the floor. Balancing the tray in one hand, my arm moved around her waist instinctually to keep her from falling. "You okay?" I asked, helping get her footing. "Yes, thank you." She replied meekly, her eyes meeting mine. "You have beautiful eyes." She stated out of nowhere. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Love, your blues are just as gorgeous." I affirmed, finally letting her go and leading her over to a booth. Sliding in, I placed the tray on the table and moved the dish in front of her with some butter for the rolls. "It's chicken stew." I stated. "Thank you, again." She smiled. I could tell she was trying to get me to say something when I realized we'd not made introductions. "Oh, sorry. I'm Declan," I announced reaching out a hand to shake hers. "Anna. Nice to meet you Declan and really, thank you so much for doing this." She added. "My pleasure, Anna." I declared, as our hands met in a firm shake. "Would you like something to drink?" I offered. "A glass of chardonnay, please, now that I have food to go with it." She smiled sweetly and I left her to her meal to get her wine. I had a smile on my face for some reason. The cute ginger had captured my attention. The question was, had I captured hers.

**~ISR~**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Libby and I were at my new apartment, she was helping me paint this weekend and the topics up for dissection, I mean discussion, were 'Swiper' and Declan.

Trying to process my feelings seemed confusing. I know I felt a spark between me and Declan but for all I know, it was one sided and he was just being nice. I did look for him before leaving the pub, but was told he had to step out to handle something, so I left. Although, now I'm wondering if I should have waited.

"Anna, just go back to the pub, see him." Libby tried to convince.

"And make an ass out of myself if it was one sided? I'd have better luck speaking fluent cow." I complained.

"Really? Give yourself some credit. You're gorgeous Anna." Libby complimented.

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend." I replied.

"No, it's the truth. And you're not a vain person, stuck on your looks. You don't need a ton of make-up to look gorgeous, you just are."

I shook my head in mild disbelief. I feel like my self-esteem plummeted immensely after my relationship with Jeremy ended and finding my footing and confidence was hard. "Clearly it wasn't good enough for Jeremy." I whined.

"Stop. You are better than him, and it's his loss. But to be fair, I did find something out about Jeremy from Ron." Libby confessed.

Her retort grabbed my attention. "What do you mean?" I urged.

"I don't know for sure and I wasn't going to ask Ron for details. I mean he wasn't going to tell me at first." She began.

"Tell you what?" I pressed, putting down the paint roller to get her full attention.

"Ron said that Jeremy was seeing someone when he broke things off with you." She admitted.

I felt shook at this news. "You said you didn't know for sure, what did you mean?" I added. "

It wasn't clear, but Ron said he wasn't sure if they were sleeping together or not, or if it was just emotional feelings between them." She clarified.

"So, it wasn't something I did or didn't do, he had feelings for someone else?" I thought out loud.

"From what Ron says, Jeremy regrets it. Wants to talk to you." She added.

I couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from me. "Seriously? He thinks he can just dump me, and then what exactly, try to start things up with me again?" I stated in disbelief. "

I just thought you should know the details and I feel bad, I don't want to put Ron in the middle either. But he's friends with Jeremy and you're my best friend." Libby comforted.

"Does Ron know you're telling me this?" I prodded.

"It was his idea. He doesn't agree with how Jeremy ended things with you and why. His possible philandering has caused a few fights between them."

Libby's confession rattled me but at the same time, the idea of getting back together with Jeremy just did not appeal to me. I had one person on my mind and that was Declan.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Bobby, one of our old-timers and regulars at the Caragh had a few too many that Friday night. I had to step out to deal with it. Dealing with it meant literally carrying the old bugger home. He lived only two blocks up, but at least we knew he got home safely. I did regret it for one reason. When I got back to the Caragh, I discovered that Anna had left, and I didn't even get her number. Her walking out of my pub felt like she had walked out of my life and now I was taking it out on everyone around me. It took six years but I had a reaction to her and now she was just gone.

"Alec!" I hollered.

"What do ya need Decco?" he replied, while unloading the fresh produce in the kitchen.

"What eejit did this to my chicken? Bloody idiots, the lot of ya." I replied.

"I think Kira did. She said she wanted to help."

"Well she ruined six whole chickens! What the fuck is she doing in here anyway, she's not a cook." I yelled in reply.

"I get it Decco, but you know she has a thing for you." Alec added.

"What the hell you mean, 'she has a thing'?" I posed in confusion.

"She likes you, like wants to date you." He clarified.

"Fuck me. Not going to happen. But what the fuck does that have to do with touching my chickens?" I added in anger.

Alec just shrugged his shoulders as I headed out to the main restaurant. I gathered our servers, one of which was Kira, into the office for a meeting.

"Hey, Dec!" She called flirtatiously.

"Meeting in the office, we need to go over some boundaries." I clarified.

In total we had four servers, three people who worked the bar, not including myself and I was the only chef. We were in the process of hiring a second so we could keep the kitchen open later than 9:00PM. I proceeded to lay down the law. If you're not a chef or kitchen worker, stay away. I also made a point of stating that sexual harassment will not be tolerated. Hopefully Kira gets the hint. If someone doesn't want someone else's attentions, then steer clear or you won't have a job. After the meeting, everyone got back to their duties, as we were opening in twenty minutes. Although it was clear that Kira was not on the same page as I was. She took my comment about sexual harassment completely asshat backwards. Meaning she thought that her little crush on me would be returned.

"Were you not just in the same meeting as everyone else?" I shouted, backing away from her.

"Of course, I was. I just wanted you to know that affections are returned." She flirted.

"Stop it Kira! I don't have any 'affections' for you. This is what I was talking about." I retorted angrily, running my hands over my face.

"But…" She began.

"No, buts. Please just do your job." I finished, walking away.

**~ISR~**

Alec understood why Declan was being so short with people. He saw how he'd admired that red-head from the night before and resolved to help him find her.

"Declan." He called as they set up the bar. Prepping it for the afternoon and evening.

"What." He replied shortly.

"That guy that was at the bar last night, the one the red-head was supposed to be meeting?" Alec started.

"The wanker? What about him?"

"Wasn't he and that woman meeting because of some dating app?" He posed.

"Shit! That's it." Declan declared excitedly.

"What, what's it?" Alec prodded. Hoping Declan got his hint.

"The fucking dating app, Swiper, that's how I can find her." He stated with elation.

Alec smiled to himself, pleased that he'd helped, even if in some miniscule way.

Twenty minutes away, Libby and Anna were finishing up the paint job in her new living room.

"You know, after the day we've had, we could use a drink." Libby suggested.

"I agree, I don't have anything though." Anna replied.

"So, let's go get one, how about that pub." Libby teased.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know, Libby. What if…"

"What if what, Anna? Aren't you the least bit curious to see if there was something between you two?"

"Of course, but at the same time…" She trailed off.

"You fear rejection more?"

"Yes." Anna cried.

"Isn't knowing though, better than not knowing? I mean Anna, seriously, he could be thinking the same thing."

"You didn't see him Libby, he's absolutely gorgeous, so handsome, and tall! And that smile of his." Anna crooned.

"Well now I want to. We can go to the pub, under the guise of getting a few drinks after a long day of painting. I'll be there to bail you out if needed, and I can use Ron as an excuse to leave you if things do go well."

Anna finally agreed and Libby left to go home and shower and change before they headed to the Caragh Pub and Restaurant.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Libby had the right idea. A nice hot shower, and change of clothes. Although, what to wear was another issue weighing heavily on my mind. I didn't want to seem like I was trying too hard, but at the same time, I wanted his attention. I was steeling myself, trying to prepare for seeing Declan. It was only 4:00PM, and I wanted to wait until after the dinner rush before we went to the pub. I'd finally decided to keep it simple and wear some dark-wash jeans and a blouse. Settling back on my bed, leaning against the headboard, I pulled out my phone to check if I'd had any messages. Just as I was about to open the 'Swiper' app, my phone buzzed with a new message from Libby.

'You should get the paid subscription on Swiper'. Her message read.

'Why?'

'You can search people in more specific areas, direct message without having matched and see who's viewed/swiped right on you.' She explained

'What do I need that for?'

'What if your pub man is on there. Find him that way and swipe, it would be so cute if you did.'

'That seems stalkerish on my part. I know where he works.'

'True, but, what if he's already found you and swiped right. You wouldn't know unless you matched. Pay for it, and find out.' She reasoned.

'I'll think about it.'

Libby could be convincing and I knew she was only trying to help. The bigger issue for me was if there was no sign of him on the app, then I'd just feel rejected in some way.

'DO IT'. Another message came through.

'On my way back over, Anna. PLS just do it.' She coerced.

'Fine. Let me do it then. Door is unlocked'.

I maneuvered through the settings until I came to 'subscriptions' and agreed to the terms to gain more access to the app features. It took a few minutes to do the read through to find out how to view something but suddenly there was a new tab with a section where people had swiped right on me. Scrolling through the list, I passed 'Steve', he was an idiot. Just as I was ready to close the app, a new notification popped up with someone who'd just swiped right on my profile. I clicked the notification and a profile appeared. It was him. I sat there in shock for a few moments before jumping off the bed and doing a stupid, crazy, happy dance. Of course, Libby had to walk in right at that moment.

"What are you doing?" She stated plainly.

"He literally just swiped right on my profile!" I called in excitement.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"Swipe, right on his!" She ordered.

"Of course!" I added, fiddling with my phone until his profile appeared.

"Can I see what he looks like?" She pushed, coming to sit on the side of my bed. I pulled up his profil and showed her his photos.

"Damn, Anna. He's gorgeous."

"I know."

"But he did swipe right, so he's interested. Swipe back on him, then he can message you." She pointed out.

I went back to the main page of his profile and swiped right.

"Maybe I'll just go have dinner with Ron tonight, you might be busy after all." Libby teased.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

I was not good with apps. Figuring out how to set a certain search radius for this bloody thing was driving me nuts, and I finally went to Alec for help.

"I can't figure this blasted thing out; can you please show me how it works?" I asked, trying to be polite, even though I was getting irritated once again.

"What do you need?"

"This app, I can't set a certain search radius." I complained, showing him the settings.

"That's because you're using the free version. Get the subscription, pay for it and you'll have more options." Alec explained.

Following his directions, I did the paid subscription and narrowed down the search radius. After fine tuning it only took me about twenty left swipes until she was right there. Her face on display in the profile photo 'Steve' had shown me. Without thinking too hard about it, I swiped right and held my breath, hoping she would do the same.

"What are you doing?" Kira interrupted.

"He's trying to message this girl he likes." Alec laughed.

I just looked at him to keep his mouth shut.

"Who?" Kira added, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"It's none of your business actually." I clarified, walking back to the kitchen to prep for the dinner rush.

By the time 7:00PM rolled around the major rush from dinner had settled and I could take a bit of a break. I headed to the main bar and pulled out my phone. Alec set a Guinness down in front of me, and I nodded in thanks.

"Any reply from her?" He posed.

"I'm checking now." I replied, pulling up the app.

I had notifications and they were all from people who'd swiped right on me. Clicking the new tab, it showed I had a match. Anna had swiped right. I couldn't stop the smile on my face even if I'd wanted to. Clicking the little chat bubble, I sent her a message.

'There you are.'

I could see the three dots, indicating someone was typing.

'What are you doing on Swiper? Didn't my disaster of a date make you afraid?' She replied.

'I missed you last night. I had to step out and when I came back you were gone.'

'So, you joined Swiper to find me?'

'Yes. Only had to swipe left about twenty times until I found you.'

I waited again as she typed.

'My friend and I were going to come by for dinner and drinks, but if you're not working, maybe we can have dinner instead.' She asked. I'd never wanted to not work but I was the only chef.

'I am working, at least until 9:00PM, when the kitchen closes. But we could do a late dinner, if you want. I'd really like to see you.' I added.

'My friend, Libby is going to meet her fiancé for dinner, so we'll come by for drinks, and I'll stay to have dinner with you.'

'Good. I'll be in the kitchen, so get Alec to tell me when you're here. He's working the bar.' I informed.

'See you soon, handsome.' I couldn't help but smile at that.

'Looking forward to it, darling.'

**~ISR~**

Anna and Libby were giggling like school girls and Libby was just elated to see her friend so happy.

"I've missed seeing you like this, Anna." She stated.

"Seeing me like what?"

"Happy, excited about a new man. One who clearly likes you."

"I can't believe he joined Swiper just to find me."

"Which means he felt something last night too. This is good, really good." Libby finished.

"I'm excited and I have that pitter-patter of my heart when I think about him." Anna declared.

"When I went home earlier to shower and change, Jeremy was hanging out with Ron. He wants your new address." Libby confessed.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I want to know if it's okay to give it to him."

"I don't care, to be honest. I don't' want to rekindle anything with him." I clarified.

"I told him that actually."

"What did he say?"

"He seemed like he didn't care. So just be aware, he could pop up at your door for some unknown reason."

"Great. Anyway, should we head out to the pub?"

"Yes please!"

Anna and Libby caught a cab to the pub, and Libby had plans to meet Ron for 9:00PM for their own late dinner.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"Libby, I'm nervous." I admitted.

"About what? Anna, he wants to see you just as much as you want to see him."

"I know, but I'm nervous about how to greet him, I mean do I shake his hand or hug him or what?" I replied awkwardly.

"Right. Well, wait to see how you first see him."

"What does that mean?" I replied in confusion.

"Well you said he was working, so he could be behind a bar, so a handshake might be better but he could come out from behind said bar, inviting a hug."

"When did this get so complicated." I added, shaking my head as the driver pulled up in front of the Caragh Pub and Restaurant.

"Take a breath. You'll be fine." Libby encouraged.

Steeling myself, we paid the cab driver and headed inside the pub. The smells from the kitchen were intoxicating. We were stopped by a server.

"Did you guys want a table? We're full up right now, so you'll have to sit at the bar for the time being." She informed.

"That's okay, the bar is fine. Thank you." Libby replied.

"I'm Kira, please don't hesitate to ask for anything if you need it." She added, walking off with a tray of drinks.

Libby and I headed to the bar and I recognized the barman from the other night. I was pretty sure this was 'Alec'.

"You're Alec, yes?" I called over the noise.

"Yes, Declan's working in the kitchen, but told me to tell him when you got here. What was your name again?" He stated, offering a hand to shake.

"Anna, this is my friend Libby." I introduced.

"Gimme a moment, I'll let him know you're here." He offered.

Taking a seat, my eyes followed Alec as he headed to the kitchen. I could see Declan through the window where the food is placed when ready to be served to patrons. Alec approached and within seconds, his head whipped up to look out the window and when he saw me, the smile on his face was priceless. I smiled and waved in return.

"He's yummy, Anna!" Libby called from beside me.

"I know." I replied.

"And he's headed this way." Libby informed. I could feel my heart rate pick up.

"Anna," he greeted, his hand at the small of my back.

"Hi, it's so good to see you." I exclaimed and without thought, stood to hug him. It just felt right.

His arms came around me, returning my greeting and I felt him hold on tightly before we both pulled away. Albeit reluctantly on my part.

"This is my friend, Libby." I introduced.

"Hi Libby, nice to meet you." He stated, offering his hand to shake.

"So, you're working in the kitchen until 9:00PM?" Libby queried.

"Well, when you own the place, you wear a few hats. I'm the only chef at the moment, and we're looking to hire another, so we can keep the kitchen open later." He explained.

"Wait you own this place! I had no idea." I exclaimed in surprise.

"I do, which makes it harder to just take the day off."

"I love the atmosphere, it's a great space." Libby offered.

"Thank you. Listen, order some drinks, they're on the house. I'll be out as soon as I can, I have about, forty-five minutes left." He offered.

We nodded in understanding as Alec retook his position behind the bar, and Declan headed back to the kitchen.

"We haven't eaten, so don't drink too fast!" I warned Libby.

"Should we order an appy at least? Something to share?" Libby suggested.

"I think we should, yes. Alec!" I called.

Alec provided us with a menu and we ordered some deep-fried zucchini sticks and a side of fries. After putting in our order, Alec refilled our drinks before letting us know there was a booth available if we wanted it. Nodding in agreement, the server from before led us to the booth and served us our new drinks.

"What do you want to happen tonight, Anna, if anything?" Libby asked.

"Honestly, just real conversation over dinner, and maybe a kiss or two…or ten." I giggled.

"Well I have to get going in about twenty minutes, so we'll snack on the appies when they get here and then I need to take off."

"Thank you, Libby. For pushing me."

"I know you like structure and planning Anna, but when it comes to Declan, you don't seem to mind. You've been sort of just going with it. And it's working for you so keep doing that."

We were interrupted when Declan himself delivered our fries and zucchini sticks. He crouched down beside the side of the booth I was sitting on.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Hi, thank you for the appy's." I replied.

"I'm cooking something for our dinner, but I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat down here in the restaurant, or upstairs in my apartment?"

I felt my breath catch at the idea of being alone with him in his apartment.

**~ISR~**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

My knees were starting to ache, staying in this crouched position as I waited for Anna's reply. But it wasn't Anna that spoke next, it was Libby.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why is that waitress glaring at us?" She interjected.

I turned my head to see Kira glaring daggers in this direction, her jealousy clear.

"I'm sorry, that's Kira, and we had to have an employee meeting today about boundaries." I clarified.

After filling them in on Kira's 'crush' on me, they understood her childish attempt at intimidation.

"So, she wants to date you?" Libby queried.

"Yes."

"But, you're mine." Anna blurted.

I couldn't help but laugh before replying. "I'm definitely, yours, Anna." I confirmed, taking her hand in mine and kissing her palm before pressing it to my cheek.

"That girl is full of hate for you Anna." Libby added.

"Just ignore her, if she gives you any problems, let me know." I added, standing finally. I squeezed Anna's hand affectionately.

"Well that answers that. Dinner in your apartment seems like the better plan, so as to avoid her?" Anna exclaimed.

"I agree. Good choice." Libby tacked on, dipping her fries in some ketchup.

"Alright. I'll be done soon, and then I'll come get you." I finished, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"I'm so embarrassed." I whined to Libby.

"Why?"

"You're mine? I said that to him!" I stated solemnly.

Libby laughed at me. "Anna, he clearly didn't have a problem with it." She finished.

"I have word vomit around him. Did I tell you that last night, when I almost slipped on the floor, he caught me and all I could say was, 'You have beautiful eyes.' See! Word Vomit!" I called in a hushed whisper.

"Anna, you're over-thinking it. Just go with the flow." Libby tried to comfort.

"I'm trying. You need to get going, now don't you?" I pressed, noticing the time.

"Yes, I'm late already." Libby confirmed, sliding to the edge of the booth. Her departure was stopped when the server, Kira approached.

"Here is your bill." She stated, slapping it down on the table in front of me.

"But," Libby began, and I signalled for her to ignore it.

"Thanks." I stated plainly, hoping she'd just leave.

"Bit of advice? Stay away from Declan." She warned. Libby laughed and Kira turned her head in her direction so fast, it was a miracle her neck didn't snap.

"What's so funny?" She hollered at Libby.

"Your delusions actually." Libby retorted.

"Stop, please. Look, Kira is it?" I posed, standing from my seat.

She just glared back at me; her arms crossed over her chest in a stance of defiance.

"Yes." She spat.

"Whatever is going on between myself and Declan, is none of your business." I argued.

"I work for him; it is my business." She retaliated.

"That's just it, you're only his employee. Nothing more." I tried to reason.

"Bitch. He will be mine. So, back off!" She shouted.

"No, he won't, but you believe that if you have to." I retorted, turning to Libby, so we could just walk away.

The next thing I knew I was falling onto a nearby table, my hand reaching behind my head as something hit me, and Alec had come running from the bar.

**~ISR~**

Kira's actions were irrational. She refused to acknowledge the truth. Anna's comments to her enraged her and she reacted by taking the serving tray on a nearby table, and smacking Anna over the back of her head with it. She fell onto a nearby table, knocking a few glasses to the floor, and cutting her hand on a piece of broken glass in the process. Alec pulled Kira's arms behind her back and dragged her off and suddenly two of the other servers were at Anna's side to assist her.

Her head was throbbing and the blood on her hand was making her dizzy. "What just happened?" She asked in a daze.

"Crazy bitches, that's what." Libby inserted. "Are you okay?" She added.

"I think so." Anna replied, as one of the other servers, wrapped her cut hand in a towel.

"I'll be fine Libby; you go meet Ron. I will call you tomorrow okay?" Anna alleviated.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you after you just got bitch slapped!" She joked. It caused Anna to laugh lightly.

"I'm really fine, it's a small cut and just looks worse than it is." She clarified.

Libby finally left and the servers got Anna a seat at the bar to assess her hand and head. The next thing they know, Declan's voice could be heard yelling from the office.

"YOU'RE FIRED Kira! Get your shit, and get the fuck outta my pub! And don't think for one second you are causing a scene as you leave. Consider yerself lucky that yer not bein' charged with assault!" he finished.

The door to the office was flung open and Kira ran out, fuming in anger. Anna would feel bad for her if it weren't for the fact that she just attacked her. Declan walked out moments later, his hands clasped behind his head as he exhaled a breath of annoyance. His eyes found Anna, and he strode over immediately.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in concern, assessing her head and hand.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"I'm okay." I mumbled as he cleaned the cut on my hand.

"Decco?" Alec interrupted.

"What?" He called in subtle annoyance.

"We'll finish up the kitchen stuff, you take Anna up to your place, have your dinner." He offered.

"I think that's best. Thanks Alec. I've got our dinner on a tray; I'll bring it up. You okay to walk?" He stated, posing a question to me at the end. All the while bandaging my hand at the same time.

"I think so." I replied, moving to stand from the stool. I lost my balance slightly.

"Okay, no, you're not okay. Come here." Declan called, scooping me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs to his place.

"I'll bring up your dinner." Alec called after us.

Once inside his apartment, he set me on the couch in his living room and Alec appeared with the tray, setting it on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Alec." I praised, before he left once more, closing the door behind him. Declan locked it after him.

"How do you walk in those?" Declan asked, pointing to my five-inch heeled shoes as he handed me an ice pack for my head.

"With a lot of practice." I laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." He stated in concern.

"It's not your fault." I assured. Declan just seemed annoyed.

"What's got you most upset right now?" I queried, taking his hand in mine and pulling him to sit beside me.

"I hate that she hurt you, and for what? It didn't get her anything." He replied in annoyance.

"I wish I could understand her motives but it just seems like she was jealous. Can't really explain that, but just move on." I tried to reason.

"Really didn't think us having dinner together would be quite so full of excitement." He smiled. I laughed in response. "What was she doing at your table anyway? Alec said he had to drag her away." He added.

"She was bringing us our 'bill'," I confirmed.

"Hmmm…drinks were on the house and as far as I'm concerned, yer food was too."

"I figured as much, but then she tried to tell me to stay away from you and Libby got upset too and things were said, so we probably pushed her buttons."

"No excuse for her attacking ya, Anna." He reasoned, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Anyway," he added. "Dinner then?" He finished. I nodded in reply, as he uncovered the tray.

"What are we having?" I smiled as he handed me a plate. It smelled heavenly.

"Chicken parmesan."

I ate with gusto and felt rejuvenated after having some dinner. Declan was an excellent cook and I complimented him on his meal.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

It felt like my heart stopped when one of my other servers, ran into the kitchen to tell me Kira had just hit a patron on the back of their head with a serving tray. My first instinct was that she'd hit Anna, and I was right. The anger boiled up inside me and I screamed at her, firing her on the spot and watching as she collected her personal belongings. Alec made sure she left the property, before returning and offering to do my kitchen clean up.

The bigger concern for me was that Anna would be fed up with the drama and leave before we could even have a proper sit-down meal and conversation.

We had just finished dinner and she seemed pleased with it, complimenting my cooking.

"I'm glad ya enjoyed it." I smiled, taking her now empty plate and putting it with mine on the tray.

"I'm not super food picky, I'll try anything once. Well maybe not anything, I've never been too keen on weird things like chocolate covered grasshoppers." She smiled and it caused me to laugh.

"I really like ya Anna." I stated plainly, taking her hand in mine and moving a little closer.

"Why?" She asked in bewilderment and her reaction caused me to laugh once more.

"Because, yer just yerself. Yer not fake or trying to be something yer not. And it's really rather adorable and endearing." I explained. She looked down in shyness.

"I'm no one special." She mumbled.

"You are to me, darlin'." I replied, as my gaze held hers.

It felt like the perfect moment to steal a kiss. I moved forward slowly, and gently pressed my lips to hers, my hands cupping her cheeks. I pulled back a little and she followed, pressing her lips to mine, in return. A soft sigh escaped from her, and I reveled in her reaction. The curve of her top lip fit delicately between mine and we savoured the moment, taking things slowly. My hands moved down her arms and I pulled her closer as her hands wound around my neck, pulling gently at my hair. When we finally parted, my forehead rested against hers.

"You're really good at that." She stated, lifting her head to look at me.

"I don't know what to say to that." I laughed. She shrugged her shoulders adorably before leaning down to remove her shoes.

She seemed to have trouble with the buckle around her ankle, the bandage on her hand getting in the way. I pulled her legs over my lap and undid the buckles for her, so she could slip her shoes off.

"Thank you." She smiled as I placed her shoes on the floor at the end of the couch. My hands running along her thighs.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

With my legs laying over his lap, I was slightly reclined against the arm of the couch. My mind was replaying the kiss as I watched him place my shoes on the floor. When he turned back towards me, his hands moved along my thighs.

"How's your head?" He posed, tossing the now warm ice pack to the floor.

"It's fine, really. No pain, no headache." I assured.

Declan lowered himself between me and the back of the couch so we were chest to chest. His arms surrounded me, holding me close as his right hand trailed along my hip and down to my thigh. He hooked my leg over his hip before his lips met mine again.

I sucked lightly on his bottom lip as his tongue teased my lips, asking for entry. "Is this okay?" He whispered, as his left arm moved under me, pulling me around so he was now on his back, and I rested over him.

"More than okay." I assured before kissing him once more.

Our tongues played off one another as he continued to nibble on my top lip. My hands moved along his chest and I pushed myself up gently, reluctantly breaking our kiss. His hands ran along my thighs keeping me steady.

"I need to catch my breath." I explained. His eyes were full of lust and he bit his lip as a coy smile passed his lips.

"I'm leaving ya breathless, am I?" He replied, jokingly.

Declan sat up suddenly, and swung his legs to the floor, keeping me on his lap so I was now straddling him.

"Tha's better." He stated. "Ya were too far away." He smiled, pulling me against him so we just held each other in a comfortable cuddle.

I pulled back slightly to look him in the face, my hands playing with his hair. Toying with the slightly curly ends and scratching gently at his scalp. He groaned in contentment at my ministrations as his hands pulled me closer, ghosting over my backside. Our eyes met and locked on one another before he gently cupped my neck and pulled my lips down to meet his again. My fingers wove into his hair as our lips dueled for dominance, while he pulled me down against his groin. My hips gyrated over him as hands wandered and his moved over my chest as he fondled my breasts, causing my nipples to harden. Our moment was broken when someone started banging on his apartment door.

"Fucking hell, really?" He spat in annoyance.

Reluctantly, I slipped from his lap so he could get the door. I straightened my blouse and stood from the couch to see who was interrupting us. Looking past Declan, I could see Alec standing there and he seemed nervous. I wasn't sure if it was because he was intruding or because something happened down in the pub. I hoped it was nothing serious.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

I was irritated at being interrupted, but a glance at the clock on my wall as I headed to the door told me it was almost midnight. Meaning time to close up the pub. Opening the door, Alec stood before me and he was shuffling his feet nervously.

"Decco. Sorry to interrupt." He began.

"It's alright, it's almost time to close up anyway." I stated

"That's not why I'm here." He admitted.

I waited for him to continue and felt Anna slip her hand into mine as she approached the door. "What's going on?" She interjected.

"There's some guy down in the bar, demanding to see you, Anna." He finally got out.

"Who?" She softly replied. I squeezed her hand in support as we turned our attention back to Alec.

"Jeremy something?" He offered up.

Anna seemed irritated. "I don't want to deal with this right now." She exclaimed, moving to get her shoes.

"Hey, don't worry about strapping those on, put these on instead." I offered, handing her a pair of slippers.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Who is this guy?" Alec interrupted.

"He's my ex. We split over four and a half months ago, and clearly he won't just move on." Anna added in irritation.

"Thanks Alec, I'll be down in a moment." I posed, turning to Anna as Alec left.

"Anna." I called. "Look at me please." I cooed, trying to get her attention.

She turned to me and I pulled her flush against me, cupping her cheeks in my hands. "You don't have to see him. I can send him away." I offered.

"I know, but if I don't find out what he wants, he'll keep bothering me." She explained, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Are we going down together as in…" I trailed off, not sure how to phrase our new found relationship.

"He needs to realize I've moved on. And to be fair, you should know that Libby heard from him that he regrets his choice." She expelled.

"What choice?" I urged as we swayed slightly, our arms around one another.

"His choice of breaking up with me in the first place. But I don't want to go back to that. I can't trust him, not after the information I've learned about him seeing someone else at the time he did break up with me."

"Anna?" She lifted her head and her gaze met mine.

"I want you to be my girl. So, if you have any reservations-," She interrupted me.

"I want to be yours, Declan. I don't want Jeremy. I'm done with him." She affirmed.

My response was to simply press my lips to hers. "You're mine then?" I whispered, brushing some hair off her face.

"I've been yours since last night, Declan. When you wrapped your arm around me to keep me from falling." She admitted. "And I inadvertently complimented your eyes." She added.

He smiled at the blush on her cheeks. "Good. We better go find out what he wants then, it's about time to close up the pub anyway." I ended, taking her hand in mine, being careful of her bandage.

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan presented themselves as a unit as they headed down the stairs. When they entered the bar, they witnessed Alec trying to calm Jeremy down. He seemed agitated about something.

"Anna!" Jeremy called when he saw her. He took in her appearance and her hand clasped in Declan's.

"Why are you here, Jeremy?" Anna questioned in irritation.

"Libby said you were attacked and she wouldn't tell me where you were at first. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He prattled on, his eyes flicking to Declan and back to Anna.

"I'm fine, it was nothing. Is that all?" She ended. Declan squeezed her hand in support and she returned the gesture.

"Can we talk in private please?" He whined.

"I've nothing to say to you Jeremy." She stated as Declan kept eyeing Jeremy, trying to figure him out.

"Fine, I made a mistake." He admitted.

"Which time?" Anna challenged and Declan had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't laugh. He knew Anna was referencing not only his breaking off their relationship, but the information she'd shared with him earlier about him seeing someone else.

"What do you mean? Breaking things off of course." He recalled.

"Oh, my mistake, I would have thought you'd regret seeing someone else at the time you did break up with me." She challenged.

"How do you…It was nothing, nothing happened." He backtracked.

"Let me make something clear, Jeremy." Anna began. "I don't want to go back to the past, you had your chance and you chose different. I've moved on and I'm not going to even consider starting anything new with you. So, please, just leave me alone." She finalized, taking her leave and heading back to the stairs.

"Anna! Wait." Jeremy hollered, running after her and grabbing her arm. She stumbled off the bottom step and almost fell, but Declan was there to catch her and push Jeremy to the side.

"Ya need to leave. She made herself clear." Declan ordered, standing between Jeremy and Anna.

"Mind your own business." Jeremy retorted.

"Anna is my business. Keep your hands off my girl. She said she's done." Declan postured.

"You're just the rebound." Jeremy taunted.

"Excuse me?" Anna shouted in reply at Jeremy's insult. "Rebound? Fuck you Jeremy."

Declan tried to calm her and lifted her up a few stairs away from Jeremy. "Head back up, sweetheart. We're closing, he's leaving." He assured. Anna nodded in reply and left Declan to deal with Jeremy.

Once she was safely back in the apartment and Declan could see the door close, he turned back to Jeremy. He was surprised when the smaller man threw back his arm and punched him square in the face.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

I listened at the door for raised voices and I could swear I heard Declan shout in surprise. After debating on whether or not to open the door, the choice was made when I clearly heard Declan yell.

"Fucking eejit! What the fuck is yer problem?" He hollered.

Peering down the stairs I saw Jeremy pull back as if to hit Declan, which I assumed was for the second time. But Declan saw it coming and grabbed his fist with his left and pulled back, hitting Jeremy with his right to ward him off. Jogging down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I called, getting their attention.

"The asshole hit me! You just saw!" Jeremy expelled.

"Yeah after you hit him, I just saw you Jeremy." I retorted, pulling Declan by the hand towards me to take in his face. His nose was bleeding.

"Get out Jeremy. Leave me alone. We're done. You just assaulted my boyfriend and for what?" I screamed at him as Alec and the two other male servers escorted Jeremy from the pub.

"Declan!" I called with worry.

"I'm okay. It's already stopped bleeding." He confirmed as he moved behind the bar where a sink with a mirror sat. He cleaned himself up and washed his hands before turning back to me.

Assessing his nose, I could see it was bruised slightly and he was flexing his hand.

"He hit you, twice, didn't he?" I posed. He nodded. "Asshole." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit him." Declan apologized.

"Yes, you should have. He was being an asshole."

"I should drive you home, Anna." He offered. "It's late." He added.

"I could stay the night. We don't have to do anything. Just…" I trailed off.

"Cuddle?" He smiled and I nodded in reply, gently tracing the knuckles on his hand that were slightly red.

**~ISR~**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed the name of Libby's fiancé as I didn't realize he actually had a name in the Leap Year movie. So 'Michael' is now 'Ron'.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**~ISR~**

Anna woke with a start, unsure of her surroundings. Then she felt it. His arm around her torso, keeping her close. She turned her body in his embrace, and took in Declan's sleeping face, so calm and relaxed. He had kindly offered her a t-shirt to wear to bed in lieu of her jeans. His scent calmed her as it enveloped her, especially after last night's troubles. The slight bruise from Jeremy's assault showing on the underside of his eye. Her fingers traced the blemish with care and in seconds his eyes fluttered and his grip around her waist tightened.

"Morning, sweetheart." He murmured sleepily.

"Morning."

"I hope you slept well." He added, kissing her cheek.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time. I really like that you held me all night." She admitted, snuggling into his embrace, as he turned to hold her even closer. If that were possible.

"There's nothing better than cuddling up with your girl all night." He posed, kissing under her upturned neck before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"I'm not used to it." Anna declared.

"What do you mean?" Declan queried with puzzlement, brushing an errant hair off of her face.

"Jeremy didn't like to cuddle; he'd always get annoyed if I got too close." Anna explained.

"I don't get that." Declan replied. "One of the best things is being able to hold you, kiss you." He smiled, as he tightened his hold and moved to kiss her sweetly. "And know you're close, all night." He finished.

"I love it." She added.

"Good."

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Our quiet morning was sweet as Declan insisted on cooking me breakfast. Watching him at the stove in nothing but a pair of pajama pants, his slightly muscled chest on display was very pleasing to witness. He wasn't hugely muscular, but just right. I sipped at my coffee as he whistled some unknown tune. All the while my eyes following his movements and the way his arms muscles flexed. A few moments later he plated our breakfast and joined me at the second stool at his breakfast bar.

"You didn't have to do this you know." I explained.

"It's not about doing something because I have to, sweetheart. It's because I want to." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

We ate in silence, just enjoying being in one another's company when a phone could be heard, blaring its ring. Declan's was on the counter, so I knew I was mine. I slipped from the stool and grabbed my phone from my purse.

"Libby?" I answered.

"Anna! Would you mind telling me why Jeremy arrived at our place late last night, drunk and with a black eye he says your new man gave him!" She called in outrage.

"What did Jeremy tell you?" I posed. This question got Declan's attention, and he slipped from his stool and led me over to the couch.

"I'm putting you on speaker, Libby, so Declan can hear." I added.

Libby went on to explain that Jeremy showed up at their apartment late last night, drunk and saying that Declan attacked him. I set her straight with the facts and even said I'd provide photo evidence of Declan's black eye.

"That little lying weasel!" Libby exclaimed in outrage. Declan laughed.

"Are ya really tha' surprised at the little shit?" Declan added. I slapped at his stomach in a sign of admonition, even though I was laughing too.

"Anna, in all seriousness, I did find out something that he reveled in his drunken state." Libby began.

"What do you mean?" Declan interjected.

"I know why Jeremy is doing this to you now, Anna." Libby confirmed.

Libby regaled us with what she'd learned. Apparently, months ago, when Jeremy and I first filled out the application for that luxury apartment at 'The Davenport', said application was never withdrawn by Jeremy after our break-up. According to Libby, Jeremy believes that I'm going through some phase and that what I really need is a luxury apartment, and material items. In other words, he thinks I'm shallow enough to only want possessions. Which is exactly what he felt I was, a possession. Something he could buy.

"I can't believe him." I shouted in anger.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart." Declan cooed, his hand running along my bare thigh in comfort.

I cuddled into his side, my cheek on his bare bicep, as I posed my next question. "So, what do we do now that we have this information?" I posed, my hand trailing along his bruised knuckles.

"You contact 'The Davenport' yourself, Anna, and tell them what Jeremy's plotting. Foil his plans." Libby supplied.

"I agree, tha' sounds best. Take him out by the legs he thinks he's standing on. That is if that's what ya want?" Declan added.

"What is that supposed to mean, if I want?" I called in annoyance.

"Anna! Calm down, all Declan means is are you sure you'd like go that route. The Davenport I mean."

"I'm sorry. I'm just angry at Jeremy. I didn't mean…" I trailed off.

"It's alright." Declan assured.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Listening to Libby recount Jeremy's words from the night before set a fire under me. He was trying to use his money and position to 'win her back'. If I'm being honest with myself, it did concern me. Not that I doubt Anna, or think she'd be that shallow, but I could never give her those things. Diamonds, large luxury homes, fancy trinkets. But she does deserve them. I feel like I'm losing her already and I barely just found her.

I left Anna on the couch to finish her call, so I could get dressed. A lot weighing on my mind. When I returned to the living room, Anna was still on the phone and I let her know I was heading down stairs.

Anna and I had woken late and the pub was opening in a half hour. I was behind the bar restocking alcohol when there was a knocking on the outer door. I tried to signal that we weren't open yet but the bloke seemed to be delivering something. After letting him in the door, he sputtered on.

"I'm sorry, I realize you're not open yet, but I was expressly told to deliver this for a Miss Anna Brady." The man stated.

"On a Sunday no less," I offered. "Thank you." I added, taking the parcel from him after signing for it.

Just as I re-locked the door, Anna traipsed down the stairs in her jeans from yesterday and one of my button-down shirts, tied-up around her waist so it didn't hit her knees.

"Don't you look puzzled, what's that?" She called, sauntering up to me.

"Delivery, for you in fact." I stated, handing it over to her.

"For me? Here at the pub?" Anna replied in wonderment.

Anna started opening the parcel to find a velvet box inside. She looked to me as though it were from me and I shook my head in the negative. Flipping the lid, a small envelope fell out, and landed on the floor. Her name emblazoned on the front. I bent to retrieve it for her and I knew in my gut that it must be from the weasel. Of course he sent it here to shove his money in my face.

"You do realize who this has to be from right?" I posed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning the envelope over in her hands. A realization then struck as she seemed to recognize the hand that had written her name.

"What does he want with this?" She added.

"It's from wea…Jeremy then?" I posed, catching myself.

"What were you going to call him? Declan?" She pushed.

"Weasel." I offered, trying to hide my smile.

"Declan!" She laughed.

"Sorry, darling, but I'm not sorry." I smiled as she slipped the paper from the envelope.

I watched her read it and the anger was clear.

"The audacity he has! I'm starting to wonder why I was ever with him in the first place." She called in anger, slapping the lid shut on the box.

"What did he say and what did he send ya?" I queried.

"Look for yourself." She offered, pushing it into my hands.

"Anna, are you okay?" I posed, pulling her to me and setting the package on the bar so I could wrap my arms around her.

"I just want him to stop. To leave me alone. He thinks this is some phase I'm going through, like you're some kind of passing fancy, it couldn't possibly be because I'm in love with you." She ranted, but the smile on my face at her admission alleviated any fears I might have had.

"Anna?"

"What?" She looked up, her teary eyes meeting mine.

"Do you know what you just said?" I crooned, cupping her cheeks.

"What did I say?" She asked in confusion.

"I love you too, Anna." I offered, and realization dawned on her face.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"What? Didn't you mean it?" I asked in worry.

"Of course, I did, I just didn't realize…" She trailed off.

"That you'd said it?" I smiled.

She nodded frantically.

"I'm glad you did, Love." I affirmed, pressing my lips to hers firmly.

**~ISR~Jeremy~ISR~**

"I don't understand her Ron, I don't. I am sorry for coming to you so late last night, and in the state, I was, but I was just so angry." I confessed.

"Jer, I understand you think you know what's best for her," He began.

"I do know what's best for her!" I interrupted.

"No, you don't Jeremy! That is the point! And don't interrupt me.!" He challenged.

I shut my mouth and let him spew his words. No matter how wrong he is. "She's moved on, and don't think for one second she doesn't know about Catherine." He finished.

"What?" I spluttered. I know I had a bit of an affair but really.

"I told Libby to tell her. She had a right to know why you were breaking things off with her in the first place. You're being a very selfish man Jeremy, so keep what dignity you have left, let her be!"

I just smiled to myself, knowing that my first gift should have arrived by now.

"What is that smile for?" He pushed.

"You don't know her like I do. She can't live without the comforts I can supply her." I stated plainly.

"What you supply her? She has her own money; from a career she's built herself! She doesn't need you or your money. And she clearly doesn't want you." Ron finished once more as there was a knock on my apartment door.

I went to answer to find the doorman from downstairs, holding a parcel.

"What is it?" I pushed.

"This was returned sir, with a note." He stated. I took the parcel and the note, reading it.

"What is it then?" Ron urged.

"None of your business."

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan returned Jeremy's 'gift'. But according to Declan it was more of a bribe. Jeremy thought he could buy Anna with gifts, clearly. But Anna didn't care for his tricks and sent a note back with it. In summary, she warned him that if he didn't stop, she would take legal action and get a restraining order. He'd harassed her long enough.

"I better get going, I have to get things in order for this week, figure out what appointments I have." Anna stated, as Declan wiped down the bar. The Caragh had been open for a half hour and it was going on noon.

"Will I see you in the next few days?" He posed, his arms encasing her against him as he sat on a bar stool.

"I don't even want to leave now, but I must. I have a home office I work out of and all my contacts and info are there." She explained, resting her head against his chest.

"Well I'm interviewing today for another cook. So, call me, if you need anything." He offered.

"What if I called just because I love you." She teased.

"Even better. Come 'ere." He crooned, cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips firmly to hers.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Finally arriving home after picking up some groceries, I entered my new apartment building to find the security officer trying to get my attention. I walked over to see what they wanted.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but are you Anna Brady?" He posed.

"Yes, what is it?" I pushed.

"There have been some deliveries for you miss and they were in excess. We've had to store them in the basement as they'd been arriving all morning." He explained.

"What do you mean deliveries?" I questioned.

"Please come with me." He offered, leading me the side stairwell and down to the lower level. A small storeroom door was opened and numerous large bouquets were spread throughout the room.

"What is all this?" I mumbled.

"A card was delivered with each one Miss." The guard stated, handing over a stack of envelops, very much like the same one she'd received at the Caragh.

"I can't believe he won't stop!" I shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but what do you mean?"

I explained to the security officer about the reason behind these gifts and that if anymore should arrive, they are to be refused, and returned to the sender. He politely agreed and offered to gift the ones here to other tenants for their apartments and I readily approved before heading up to my own place.

**Five Days Later ~ Friday**

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

The interviews for a new cook had gone well, and I'd decided to hire Eoghan. His references sounded excellent and he had fifteen-years' experience as a sous-chef, but found the hustle and bustle of a large restaurant tiresome and not as enjoyable as it used to be. So, a smaller place like the Caragh was a welcome change.

His first three days had gone well, and we'd changed the hours, so I'd handle lunch rush and he dinner and on Friday and Saturday we'd keep the kitchen open later.

I'd heard from Anna throughout the week of course, spending a few hours on the phone each night. To say I wasn't angry about Jeremy's 'gifts' was an understatement but Anna agreed. After she'd refused the next few gifts and had them returned, Jeremy seemed intent on showing up at her apartment. At least, she was told he'd showed up, by the security officers on duty. It's what he would do next that bothered me.

I was leaving Eoghan in charge of the dinner rush for now and would give a hand if necessary. Tending to the patrons at the bar was where I found myself this evening and I knew Anna would be here soon. She was finishing up for a client's open house in the morning. I 'd just served one of our regulars, Bobby, with a warning to not over-do it, when an older gentleman walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"Hello, Good sir. Can I get a pint of Guinness please?" He called with a smile.

"Of course, sir." I replied, grabbing a glass for his beer. I set it down in front of him with a nod before adding. "Can I offer you a menu for some dinner?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that." He replied.

I served a few other patrons when I saw Anna run in the door. She wiggled around the bar and I met her at the end where she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her.

"Anna! What is the meaning of this!" The older gentleman called.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" She called in surprise.

"I should be asking you that, does Jeremy know about this? That you're cheating on him?" He whisper-shouted.

"Cheating? I'm not cheating on Jeremy; we've been broken up for months." She clarified.

"Why? You can fix it! Tomorrow is Leap Day, propose to him!" He replied.

"Not bloody likely!" I interjected, wrapping my arm around Anna's waist.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing to Jeremy." She whispered to me before turning to her father. "Dad, is there a reason you decided to come to this particular bar? Don't lie to me, I know your usual bar of preference."

"Well Jeremy called of course, in concern for you, said he thought you were stepping out!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but you've been misinformed." I interjected.

"Daddy. Jeremy broke up with me in September. Five months ago. And lately…" She trailed off.

"He's been harassing her sir. He hit me for protecting her." I added.

"What? Then why did he call me?"

"Why don't you go upstairs to the apartment, I'll send up some dinner and you can talk in private." I offered.

"Yes, Daddy, please come up." Anna pleaded.

I took their dinner orders and went to cook it myself as Alec took charge of the bar. When I reached the landing up-stairs, I pushed into the apartment, the tray secure in my hands. The sight in front of me completely broke me. Anna was a sobbing mess and her father had his arms around her. At first, I didn't know if I should interrupt or not.

"Declan!" She cried when she saw me. I placed the tray on the coffee table and opened my arms as she fell in them. Her father looked at me and my eyes met his in concern.

"It's all right, Love." I comforted.

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't know how else to tell you."

"Tell her what?" I pressed.

"Anna informed me about Jeremy's reasons for splitting with her, and his subsequent affair. The problem is, I think I may have known of another affair previously, and I felt she should know."

"What do you know of it?" I urged.

"When, Daddy? When did you know this about Jeremy and why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry dear, I just don't understand why you're so upset if you've moved on." Her father posed.

"I'm upset because I could have been rid of him sooner!" She shouted.

"Hey, Love, your dad's not trying to offend you." I tried to coax.

"When did you know?" She started. "What did you see and when?" She finished.

"You'd been dating for almost a year and I'd been out pursuing a new possible business venture, and I'd been leaving the subway and came up on Cambridge Street. I saw him at a café across from the hospital there and he was with a woman. And I normally wouldn't think much of it, that she was a co-worker or something, but they were kissing, and it wasn't just a quick kiss." He rushed out.

"How could you not tell me? Daddy!" She cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't, but why are you upset about that now, you've moved on from Jeremy!" he reasoned.

"I'm not upset that he cheated, I'm upset that you lied to me and never told me." She wailed, running from the room and locking herself in my bedroom.

"I really am sorry, I didn't know they'd ever be together as long as they were, and it was only kissing." He apologized to me.

"It's the fact that the people she's supposed to be able to trust, keep hurting her." I informed as I stood with arms crossed. "Now, if ya don't mind sir, I'd like to see to my girlfriend." I added.

"I'm…"

"Sorry. I know. I think she's just stressed; he won't leave her alone. She told ya the whys of it all I assume?" I questioned. He nodded in reply.

"I didn't realize Jeremy was such a…"

"Weasel?" I offered with a small laugh.

He smiled in reply before adding, "I didn't formerly introduce myself. Jack Brady." He offered.

"Declan O'Callaghan, owner and operator of this pub and restaurant in fact." I offered in reply.

"Well, thank you for dinner, but maybe I should just take that plate back down, leave you to it?" He supplied.

"Thank you, and I am sorry Jeremy pulled the wool over yer eyes."

"I'm just sorry I let him." He finished, shaking my hand before I handed him his dinner and he departed. I locked the door after him.

Walking into my bedroom, Anna was lain across the bed, my pillow clutched in her arms and tear stains down her cheeks.

"Oh, Love. Come 'here, darling." I offered, crawling onto the bed and pulling her into my arms.

"I did bring you up some dinner."

"I am rather hungry. All that crying." She began as I brushed her cheeks clean of her wet tears. "You do realize I wasn't crying because of Jeremy? Declan?" She added.

"I know, you were hurt your father kept something from you. Even if he did only think it a small thing, it affects you."

"I love you, Declan O'Callaghan."

"I love you, Anna Brady." I echoed, pressing my lips to hers.

Our lips tangled as limbs wrapped around one another. Anna pushed me back and climbed on top of me.

"Declan?" She queried.

"What Love?" I replied, my hands holding her hips as she sat over me. She looked troubled by something, so I sat up to be closer to her.

"Why haven't you tried, what I mean is…" She trailed off once again.

"Anna? Ya know I want ya, darling, but I also want it to be yer choice to give the okay." I confirmed.

"Then why wait any longer?" She responded, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and slipping her hands up into my hair as her lips met mine in a hungry kiss, causing us to fall back on the pillows.

"Your dinner is getting cold." I smiled.

"You can cook me more later, I promise!" She teased.

"Oh, I can, can I?" I retaliated, flipping us so she lay under me, her legs wrapping around my hips as my lips found purchase on her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**~ISR~Libby~ISR~**

"What did you tell him?" I queried as we were at lunch that Friday afternoon.

"In short?" Ron began and I nodded for him to continue. "I told him to get the blasted stick out of his ass. He's delusional at this point Libby, and in all honesty, I'm worried for Anna and her new man's safety." He finished.

"You really think Jeremy would try to hurt Anna?" I asked worriedly, setting my utensils down and pushing my plate aside.

"I don' know him anymore, Lib. He's scaring me, and that's saying something." Ron concluded, taking a sip of his whiskey. "He thinks he knows what's best for her and he doesn't, he just wants to control her because she doesn't want him anymore." He added.

"What can we do? To help her, and Declan?" I posed.

"Well, I'm ahead of you on that one babe, I've contacted a lawyer."

"Have you really?" I pressed, sipping from my Chardonnay.

"Yes, and I have a meeting this afternoon. He was gracious to see me on a Friday, last minute, especially when I said that someone's physical welfare may be at risk."

"Can I come with you?" I supplied.

"Of course. Actually, I was hoping you could contact Anna tomorrow morning about doing dinner with them? Then I can inform her and, Derek was it?"

I smiled, "No, it's Declan, and yes I will call her." I replied. "Would you mind doing dinner at the pub? Declan's the chef after all." I offered and he nodded in reply.

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan were in the process of removing clothes, when once again, their moment was interrupted. The knocking on his apartment door causing more than just frustration.

"Why in the bloody hell does this always happen? Someone better be dead, or dying." Declan called in annoyance as he reluctantly left Anna on his bed to answer the call. She was left laughing at his irritation.

He pulled his pants back on and had just finished buttoning them when he reached the door, pulling it open swiftly.

"Yes, Alec?" He greeted, trying to maintain his composure.

"I'm so sorry, Decco, really but the end of the month supplies just arrived and I know you like to count and stock it on arrival." He spat out nervously.

"Yer right. I'm sorry, it does need to get done." He replied, rubbing his hands over his face. Anna approached from behind, only wearing his brown-knit sweater. "What needs to get done?" She called.

"Thanks, Alec, give me a few." Declan offered, closing the door and turning back to Anna.

"Fuck me, Anna." He called pulling her into his arms.

"I was trying to, until we were interrupted again," She giggled as his lips latched to her neck, making her laugh loudly.

She wound her arms around his naked torso, succumbing to his ministrations. "Declan," She moaned.

"What, Love?" He purred, sucking gently under her ear before moving down the length of her neck to the top of her breast.

"What do you have to get done?" She warbled, standing on tippy toes to press closer to him.

"Fuck. I have to do inventory for a shipment that just arrived." He murmured.

"How long…will it take?" She fumbled, stuttering over her words as his hands gripped her backside, pulling her into his groin.

"A couple hours, if I start now. I can be done by midnight. It's only ten to ten." He added, moving his hands to her cheeks, cupping them gently before kissing her firmly.

"Declan, can't we just, do it quickly?" She pondered, reaching for the button on his jeans.

"Not the first time, Love. I want to take my time with ya and by midnight, ye'll be all mine." He confirmed, as they pulled away reluctantly.

"I guess I'll eat then." She added.

"Oh, shit it's probably cold now, I'll make ya something else first." He reported.

"Hey, no it's fine. I can reheat it. Go Declan. The sooner you go, the sooner you can be done." She pushed.

"Okay. I love ya." He posed, kissing her one last time.

"I love you." She smiled as he looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She wondered.

"I sort of need my sweater, Love?" He smiled cheekily.

"Oh, well don't let me stop you, come and get it." She challenged, backing away slowly into the bedroom. Causing him to charge after her.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Jogging down the stairs, a smile plastered on my face, I made my way to the back storeroom to log the new inventory and make sure our full delivery was accounted for. I'd asked Alec to prepare a bottle of Anna's favourite Chardonnay to send up to her, no reason she couldn't have a treat while I worked, again. It was going on 11:30PM and I had finished the physical count and now I needed to input it into the computer. I walked into my office, checklist in hand and found Anna, leaning back in my desk chair, feet propped on the desk and a glass of wine in hand. Clad in only a silk robe. Which had me wondering.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." She smiled.

"Where'd the silk robe come from, Love?"

"I packed an overnight bag. I dropped it by the bar when we ran into my father." She explained.

I nodded in understanding before replying. "I'm almost done, sweetheart. I just have to put the numbers into the computer." I clarified.

"I know, Alec told me you were almost done." She confirmed, standing from the chair and coming around the desk.

"Will you be up soon?" She asked, setting her glass down to wrap her arms around my torso.

"Twenty minutes or so." I confirmed.

"Good. You'll find me in your bed when you do. Naked." She teased, grabbing her glass and sauntering away, giving me a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

"Fuck me." I murmured.

"That's the plan, darling." She added with a wink, finally leaving me to finish. I shook my head and smiled at how adorable she was.

Moving behind the desk, I sat down and rolled out the drawer with the computer keyboard on it and lain over the keys were a pair of red lace panties. "Fucking hell, Anna." I called in frustration, grabbing the garment and pocketing them, that is after a quick sniff of course.

Alec appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Decco?" He posed.

"What is it?" I answered, loading the inventory program.

"I, uh, saw Anna, come in, and I just thought, if you like, I could finish up in here for you." He offered.

"YES!" I exclaimed excitedly, jumping from my seat and pushing the list into his hands.

"You're welcome!" Alec called as I moved to leave the office. "And Alec? No fucking interruptions until at least 10:00AM tomorrow, understood?" I tacked on.

"Of course, I'll lock up then." He confirmed, smiling like a weirdo. I sprinted up the stairs and burst into the apartment, slamming and locking the door at the same time as kicking off my shoes and pulling my sweater over my head.

"Anna?" I called, moving into the bedroom. She lay propped against the pillows, the sheets pulled up over her and under her armpits.

"All done then?" She posed. I nodded as I moved to the bed. "Then get in." She ordered.

"I will, but something just occurred to me and I think we have to talk about it quickly, so ya can understand something about me." I began.

"I'm on birth control, if that's what you're worried about. I didn't find any condoms in here anyway." She smiled.

"Well, while that's not what I was thinking, I'm glad we're okay on that front." I smiled.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

His announcement had me a little concerned. "Declan? Is something wrong?" I urged, leaning forward. He stood suddenly, and lay next me, propped against the headboard.

"No, of course not. It's just, we've been so bothered by Jeremy's crap, tha' I've not had the chance to tell ya about my past and I think it's important ya know."

"Oh, okay." I replied in relief, as he took my hand in his.

"Well, it goes back eight years." He began, and I nodded at him to continue. "I was seeing a girl, Kayleigh. She, my best mate and I all invested in the pub I ran back in Ireland. I'd even proposed to the girl." He admitted, looking to me for a reaction.

"Go on." I urged. I couldn't very well begrudge him a past; I mean he was still dealing with mine.

"Well, I thought me and Kayleigh were mad for each other, but seems I was alone on that front. One year in, is when I'd proposed. Then, two years after we bought the pub, we built it up and it was doing really well, when Kayleigh and my mate, Ryan told me they were in love and were moving to Dublin." He shared.

"Declan! I'm so sorry." I honestly was sorry, no one deserves that.

"It's okay. When I look back, I think I should have known, but chose to ignore it." He stated.

"What do you mean?" I posed, cuddling into his naked chest as his arms held me close.

"Well, my mother told me something I chose to ignore, an' maybe I would've saved myself a world of hurt if I'd listened. It affected me poorly. I didn't trust anyone, for years." He confessed. "I've not been with anyone, in six years, Anna." He added.

"You mean, no sex, at all? Or 'help' from anyone?" I asked in astonishment.

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "No, just me, and rosy palmer here." He replied cheekily, holding up his hand. I slapped his chest as if I was affronted but really it was funny to think.

"Why did you decide to tell me this now?" I questioned, turning to face him.

"It was your father, actually. His not telling you what he saw, when my mum did." He confirmed.

"What did she tell you?" I pressed, pushing some hair off his forehead.

"Jus' tha' she thought Kayleigh and Ryan were…a little too close." He explained, resting his cheek on my head.

"At least she told you." I began. "I'm sorry, that was rude." I finished.

"No, it wasn't, Love, it was just honest." He comforted. "But it's also why she never did give me her Claddagh ring until she'd heard, Kayleigh had run off with Ryan." He laughed. "She knew then, but I guess I had more faith, or just believed they could never do tha' to me." He finished.

"I love you, Declan." I replied, turning my head so his eyes met mine.

"I love ya too, darlin'." He replied, kissing me sweetly as a thought crossed my mind.

"I know of Claddagh rings but not exactly what they represent. My mom was buried with hers, so it was never bequeathed to me."

"Well, it has quite the history but a traditional Irish ring represents love, loyalty, and friendship. Ya know it's the clasped hands holding the heart and crown, yes?" I nodded in understanding. "Okay, so the hands represent friendship, the heart love, and the crown, loyalty. In fact, wait, let me show ya." He finished, moving from the bed and retrieving something from a small safe on his closet floor.

He came back and opened an old green velvet box showing me a lovely gold Claddagh ring.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen one with a diamond before." I confessed, noting the stone in the crown.

"Well, my father added that later for my mother. Diamonds are a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity." He explained.

"So, what are the meanings in how you wear it?" I posed.

"Well, if you wear it on the right hand with the point of the heart toward your fingertips, the wearer is single and might be looking for love. Also, on the right hand, with the point of the heart toward the wrist, the wearer is in a relationship and someone has captured their heart." He finished, taking my right hand and slipping the ring down my ring finger, the heart toward my wrist.

My smile was radiant at his gesture. "Are you sure?" I posed. He just smiled and nodded, kissing me sweetly.

"There are two more meanings. Now, on the left ring finger, with the point of the heart toward the fingertips, the wearer is engaged. And finally, on the left ring finger, with the point of the heart toward the wrist, the wearer is married." He finished, pulling it off my right hand suddenly.

I worried at this action and starting speaking quickly. "We don't have to make any kind of plans you know, in fact, let's just not make plans." I rushed out.

"Anna, I don't not want to make plans with ya. I wanna make plans with ya." He began.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief as he slipped from the bed and moved beside me on the floor.

"Will you marry me?" He requested. I was in shock and looked at his face. The hope in his yes was telling.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I stated happily, tears slipped from my eyes as he slipped the ring over my left ring finger, the heart pointing toward my fingertips.

Slipping back over the bed, and over me, he pulled the sheet away, exposing me to him as his lips found mine in a hungry kiss.

"Now you're really mine." He smiled, moving his lips to my neck as his hands moved over my hips and up towards my breasts.

"I can't believe we're engaged and we've still not had sex!" I called in surprised. He threw his head back in a laugh.

"Then it will be all the more sweeter, Love." He cooed, standing for a moment to strip his pants and underwear off.

"Should we turn out the lights?" I posed, looking around.

"No, I wanna see every inch of ya. At least for the first time." He smirked, moving the comforter and sheet and slipping over me once more.

**~ISR~**

Anna moved her legs around his hips as he settled between them.

"Are ya sure about the no condoms, Anna?" Declan pressed, searching her eyes for an answer.

"Why, are you not? I mean, would you rather we do. I know birth control isn't 100% but," She rushed out.

"Hey, Love, it's okay, I just want to be sure. Ya want kids one day of course?" He posed, brushing her hair off her face.

"Yes, especially with you." She replied, reaching up to pull his lips down to hers once more.

"Then we'll let it run its course. Just the birth control." He added, pushing up on his hands and kissing down her body.

Anna's hands found their way into his hair, scratching gently at his scalp just like she knew he loved. He growled gently as his lips formed over her nipple, sucking gently. She cried out and arched up, pressing into his mouth more as his left hand gripped the soft flesh of the other breast, squeezing softly before moving his body lower. His hands trailed down over her torso and his lips followed the same path. Pushing the blankets back, he lowered his head and kissed at her exposed sex, pushing her thighs wider to allow him access.

"Declan!" She cried, as he slipped his tongue between her folds. Anna's hands fumbled through his hair urging him on. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the room and she could feel him smile against her as he kissed down her thigh.

"More, Love?" He posed, gliding his hand up her leg and over her thigh, pulling it over his shoulder as he dived back in, slipping two fingers inside her and thrusting gently. His tongue darted out, lapping at her clit as she writhed beneath him.

"I'm so close. Yes!" She called out.

"Come for me." He mumbled against her swollen flesh as he felt her clench around his fingers.

The shudder of her body in climax spurned him on, and he licked her essence from his fingers before moving back up her body, and fastening his lips to hers.

She could taste herself on his tongue and she found it oddly arousing. "My turn." She smiled, pushing him onto his back.

"You don't have to, Love." He replied, brushing hair off her face as she placed her index finger over his lips to shush him.

"I'm not doing it because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to." She tossed his words back at him from the morning when he'd made her breakfast. He laughed gently at her clever retort as she slithered down his body. She made sure to press herself against him firmly, feeling his hard cock as it passed between her breasts. The loud groan of pleasure that slipped past his lips excited her further, and she gripped him strongly in her right hand. Looking to his face, his eyes met hers and he watched as she slipped her lips over his engorged head, sucking gently.

"Oh, fuck. Anna, I'm not gonna last if you keep that up, darlin'." He whined, pressing his head back into the pillow.

"Do you want me to stop?" She purred, stroking him softly from base to tip and back down again.

"No, but it's been six years, and if don't make love to my fiancée soon I'm going to burst." He retaliated, pulling her up and over him as he sat up to meet her.

"I've never been on top before." She admitted. He looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, gauging her response.

"I don't want to ruin things by talking about…the weasel right now." She smiled. Declan laughed gently.

"Later then, come here, Love." He crooned, helping her to straddle him.

Raising up on her knees, her breasts against his neck and chin, he pulled back to kiss at them as he guided his cock inside her. She sat back slowly, allowing him to fill her slowly, inch by inch.

"Oh!" She moaned as she seated herself in his lap. Their chests were pressed tightly together as he held her hips, helping her find a rhythm. Her knees met the mattress beside his upper thighs, her feet back closer to his knees.

"Take what you need, Love." He crooned, as one hand slipped from her hips and pressed her firmly over him as he caressed her backside. While the other moved down and pressed at her clit.

Anna trailed her hands up his forearms and over his shoulders before one hand found purchase on the back of his neck, the other in his hair, pulling the tugging as he pressed up into her from below. Their lips were in a heated kiss, as their tongues moved slowly against one another. Just as their thrusts were long and slow, delaying their release but lengthening their pleasure.

"You feel so good." Anna cried, her forehead meeting his as his lips moved to her neck and down over her collarbones.

"I've waited for ya for six years, Anna, and now yer mine for the rest of our lives." He affirmed, fastening his lips to hers once more as he felt her movements quicken.

"I'm so close. Declan." Anna groaned, leaning back suddenly and resting her hands on his shins as she rolled her hips over him more frantically. He gripped her waist and leaned back on the pillows to thrust harder from below.

"Anna. I'm so close. Come for me." He panted as he suddenly felt her push forward, her hands on his chest as she convulsed in an intense orgasm. Her body shuddered its release and he rolled them, pressing her back into the mattress, as his hips took on a frantic pace.

Anna pulled him down so he was flush against her chest as her lips fastened to his. He supported himself on bent elbows so as not to crush her, as his thrusts became slow and long. She raised her legs up over his hips and locked her ankles behind his back. He seemed to slip a little deeper inside her and moments later he growled loudly as he released inside her. After a few more soft, long thrusts; he pulled back and kissed her sweetly. They both brushed hair off each other's faces as silly smiles overtook their faces.

Rolling to his side, Declan pulled Anna over his chest so she was cuddled into him.

"That's never happened to me before." She admitted.

"What do ya mean?" He looked completely puzzled.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" She stated meekly.

"Of course, I won't." He replied, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. A slight trace of perspiration was present.

"I've never…orgasmed during sex before." She admitted.

"Are you fucking serious? Anna?" He supplied in astonishment.

She nodded sadly before replying. "I thought something was wrong with me, because afterwards with…him," She began. "I'd wait until he'd leave to shower and I'd have to finish on my own." She finalized.

"What a fucking wanker." He mumbled. "Sorry, Love. Nothing wrong with you in the least, but him? That was the fucking problem. But I suppose," He trailed off, turning on his side so they were chest to chest. "If ya want somethin' done right, ya gotta do it yerself." He smiled cheekily.

She laughed at his reply before adding, "I never really knew what I was missing. Clearly."

They lay in silence, just cuddling, caressing and kissing softly when Declan remembered her earlier mention of the 'weasel'.

He pressed her for an answer on the matter and she explained that when it came to sex, Jeremy would only do missionary and she never, ever climaxed with him. He also refused to go down on her, but expected it of her.

"I'm glad I was able to give you the first…of many to come, darling." He smiled, rolling over her to go for their second round.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Anna tended to do something in her sleep, and I did notice this the first time she stayed over. I didn't know why, but she would end up wiggling to the edge of the bed, as far from human contact as possible without actually falling out. That first night, I just explained it away as an unusual sleep space, one she wasn't quite used to, yet. When it happened a few times that first night, I kept pulling her back into my arms, and holding on, but she still managed to wriggle away. I was starting to think she didn't like to be touched in her sleep but I know it was the weasel who put that on her. So, when I woke at 5:00AM, needing a drink, I thought I had been alone in bed. When I crawled back in after a glass of water, I pulled her back over and she snuggled into me at first, before suddenly trying to pull away again. Ironically, she was still asleep when this happened.

"Anna?" I coaxed, trying to wake her fully.

"Hmmmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"You have some aversion to me when you're asleep, Love." I commented, pushing her hair back off her face as her sleepy gaze met mine. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked all rumpled.

"What do you mean?" She yawned, resting her head on my shoulder, her gaze meeting mine.

"Well, I wake up, and for some reason, ya keep wiggling away from me, and when I find ya, ya're so close to the edge of the bed, ya're on the brink of falling overboard!" I smiled, running my hand along her side, down over her hip, and behind, grabbing her luscious little ass in hand and pulling her closer.

"I'm so sorry. I..I had to do it with him and…" She trailed off, and the look on her face made me sad. I didn't want her to feel bad or to make her cry.

"It's okay, Love." I comforted, raising my hand to cup her cheek and wipe the stray tear that managed to escape. "We'll just have to recondition you. So, hear this…" I began. "I want you, on me, beside me, over me, as close as you can get. If you feel space between us, then close it." I begged. She smiled in return.

"I want my own personal Anna blanket." I added and the laugh she let out was so much sweeter than her tears. The thought that I could cause her to cry, crushed me.

"He's really fucked me up." She stated sorrowfully, as she whispered 'fucked'. She rarely cursed but when she did, she said them like she was going to be reprimanded for it. It was completely adorable.

"He was the one that was fucked up, Anna." I replied, whispering the expletive as she had.

"But I'm changed because of it." She commented, sitting up slightly and resting on her bent elbow.

"That's not a bad thing. It's a forced behaviour he's put on ya. We just have to acknowledge it's there, and change it." I tried to reassure.

"But how? And what if I keep doing it? I don't want to upset you." She posed worriedly.

This reply worried me. She seemed to think she was in trouble and I needed to change that. I sat up, and pushed back so I was leaning against the headboard, and then gestured for Anna to come closer. When she was, I picked her up and settled her over my lap so she was straddling me, and brought the blanket around her lower half to keep her warm. Settling my hands on her shoulders, I got her focus on me.

"Anna? Do you think you're in trouble for something?" I queried, running my hands down her arms before taking her hands in each of mine.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I've upset you." She admitted.

"You're not in trouble, Love, not in the least." I confirmed.

She nodded numbly, looking down to our clasped hands. "Anna? Look at me please." I requested.

"I'm not upset at you, darlin', yo've not done anything wrong. I just wondered if ya were aware ye did it." I tried to placate.

"So, we're not fighting over this?" She mumbled. The look on my face must have been priceless. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and I swear I sucked a breath of air through my lips and teeth as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. When in reality, I felt like shit that she thought it was a fight, and pulled her to me.

"I Love ya, Anna, and no we're not fighting, Love. But Jeremy was controlling you in a way I don't' think ya even realized. And after four years with him, he forced you into a changed behaviour. So, we'll just have to change it back." I finished, pulling her against me, her head resting in the crook of my neck as my hands trailed along her naked back.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

I know Declan wasn't trying to make me feel bad, but I did. Jeremy's control over me was more than I realized. The bigger problem being, I never realized I was being as controlled as I was. Declan cuddled me close, his hands running along my skin tenderly, and in all honestly, I've never felt so loved.

"I love you, so much, Declan. I'm sorry I keep doing it." I added.

"Well, there's only one remedy I can see." He stated and my head shot up to look at him, thinking the worst.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, calm down, Love. I only meant I'm going to have to hold on a little tighter." He teased.

"It still makes me feel bad." I admitted as he pulled me back against him.

"Don't feel bad Love. I really just wondered if you knew you did it, but from now on, if you do, I'll just keep pulling you back in. I'm never letting you go, Anna, you know that right?" He asked for confirmation. I just nodded in reply before he added.

"Besides, I've given you your life raft, and I'll always pull you in." He smiled, lifting my left hand and kissing the newly appointed ring that lay there. His sweetness touched me and he cupped my cheeks in his hands. "I love ya, darlin'. More than you know." He finished, pulling my lips to his in a soft kiss, but he didn't stop there.

Declan ran his hands down my back, pulling me closer. I moved my hands up over his shoulders and around his neck. My hands finding purchase in his hair. He sucked on my top lip delicately as his tongue teased mine. We played back and forth but one thing that didn't change is his grip on me. It was like he thought I really was going somewhere.

Shifting to my knees, I raised up and reached back rubbing myself against him. I could feel his hard length grow harder below me, and moved over him, allowing him to enter me. We both groaned in satisfaction at our connection.

"Declan!" I cried, as his lips found my neck and he nibbled and sucked his way along my heated flesh.

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan were in the throes of passion, when a loud shrill ringing tone, rang out in the bedroom. It took them a moment to realize that it was coming from Anna's cell phone.

"I swear, whoever it is has impeccable timing!" Declan called in irritation. Anna laughed, kissing his cheek before making her reply.

"It's dreadfully early, maybe something is wrong?" Anna suggested, reluctantly leaving the bed. Declan watched with great admiration as she bounced to the closet, where she'd set her purse.

Bending over and grabbing her phone, she turned around to see him gazing at her appreciatively, his arms behind his head in support as he watched her movements. Her gaze met his and he bit his lip at her cute shy smile. With phone in hand, she bobbed back over to the bed, and he lifted the covers for her climb back in and keep warm.

It was with odd surprise that they discovered the pinging tones from her phone was not any sort of missed call, but notifications for Swiper.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about tha' blasted app! I should check my phone." Declan retorted, reaching to the night stand and grabbing his as well.

They were both silent for a few moments as they opened the apps on their phones to peruse. Anna was surprised at how many swipes she'd gotten, but other users with paid subscriptions like hers, and Declan's could message you without being matched.

"What does yers look like?" Declan posed, looking to her.

"Fifty-Seven private messages. Three-hundred and eighty-two swipe rights." She replied in surprise, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm not surprised, Love. Yer gorgeous. But yer mine." He stated, giving her a smacking kiss on her cheek. She smiled in reply.

"What about you?" She posed.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. "One-hundred and forty-seven messages. Seven-hundred and ninety-nine swipe rights."

"I wanna see your messages." Anna declared at the same time Declan announced, "I wanna see yer love notes."

They laughed at one another and swapped phones.

"God, Declan. These women have no shame!" Anna laughed.

"What are they sending me?" He asked in fear. Anna giggled at the expression on his face. His eyebrows drawn together and a puppy-dog frown on his lips.

"Well mostly it's about how they'd like to get you flat on your back." She stated plainly and he just laughed.

"Really? Well sorry that job's been filled for life now." He stated with a cheeky smile, rubbing his hand along her naked thigh.

"You bet your ass it is. And it's not a job. It's my right!" She replied assuredly, her own hand mimicking his as she brushed it over his thigh. His returned sly smile causing her to giggle.

They perused each other's messages some more when Anna felt Declan stiffen into a rather rigid, and tense form beside her.

"What's wrong?" She posed.

"Bloody, fucking wanker, sending you that." He stated.

"Declan?" She pushed, rubbing his bicep gently to get his attention.

"This bloody eejit sent you photos." He gritted his teeth.

"Of himself?" She wondered. "Let's see." She added.

"Oh, hell no." He replied, holding her phone out of her reach.

"Declan, come on. What, you think he's better looking than you or something?" She teased.

"They're not photos of his face, darling." He clarified, enunciating each word clearly.

"You don't mean…he sent me dick pics?" She called out, horrified.

"Yes." He confirmed. Biting his lip in irritation.

"Look at me. Dec." She pushed. His head shot up at that. It was the first time she'd used a nickname on him, and he rather liked it. She straddled his lap again, forcing him to put the phone down.

"You have nothing to be worried about." She stated.

"I'm not worried, Love. Not because of some wanker, sending you a photo of his schlong."

"Then why are you upset?" She pressed, cupping his cheek and scratching gently as the scruff of his beard on his chin.

"I'm upset that he would disrespect you by doing that in the first place." He clarified, pressing his cheek more firmly into her hand.

Anna reached for his phone and scrolled through the messages. "So, that was the first one you checked that had any pictures?" She posed casually. He nodded in reply, watching her closely.

"Well, so far eighteen women have sent you photos of their tits, and three have sent you photos of their vagina's." She stated plainly, laughing suddenly.

"Ye can't be serious." He mumbled, his head falling to her shoulder as he shook with silent laughter himself.

"Sorry, Dec. But apparently some of these women think they're more dateable if you see their tits and pussy first." Anna pointed out.

"Well, seeing as we don't need it, what do ya say to us deleting the bloody app?" He suggested.

"I have a better idea." She replied.

Libby had showed her the ins and outs of the app and the section where couples who were either married, or engaged to be married because of the app were shown. It was sort of like how Facebook had their, 'In a relationship with' section of the 'about you' on your profile.

Anna showed Declan how they could link their accounts and ironically, before anyone else would know, they would announce their engagement on the app. It would close their accounts and show a credit to the app for the couple meeting because of it.

"I love it." He smiled, kissing her cheek as he handed her, her phone after she'd done the appropriate steps to link them on his.

"Now, will you make love to me please?" She posed, laying back on the bed and pulling him over her.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Noise from the kitchen in my apartment woke me suddenly, and I looked over to see the space where Anna should be, empty. Glancing at the bedside clock, I noted the time as 10:23AM. Climbing out of bed, I pulled on my dark blue jeans, and buttoned them, before traipsing into the kitchen barefoot. I stopped short when I heard voices, and once I realized it was just Anna and Libby, I continued on.

"Morning, Love." I crooned, coming up behind her as she stood at the counter, facing the breakfast bar where Libby sat. Both with a cup of coffee. My arms came around her waist and I kissed her neck. She titled her head to give me more access. I then turned my attention to Libby. "Good morning," I offered. "I hear we're to have dinner with ya and Ron yes?" I confirmed.

"Morning, and yes. I was just telling Anna; Ron is worried that Jeremy might do something to hurt Anna or you." She explained nervously.

"I'm guessing he's having some kind of break." I offered, as I pulled a mug from the cupboard to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"What I don't understand is why this break is happening now." Anna interjected.

"Well, maybe we're looking over the obvious." I posed, leaning against the stove, perpendicular to Anna and Libby.

"What do you mean?" Anna urged. Leaning against me and wrapping her arm around my torso, and holding her coffee in her left hand.

"I just wonder if maybe he really is sick. Like undiagnosed." I clarified.

"I think you're onto something, but Ron is gathering some information, and said he'll present it at dinner tonight. In the meantime, Anna and…" Libby trailed off, and I looked down to Anna for a quick kiss. "ANNA!" Libby suddenly shrieked, causing Anna to jump and spill coffee on my bare chest. I jumped in shock at the hot liquid, and grabbed the nearest cloth to wipe away the mess.

"I'm sorry." Anna replied.

"It's okay, but I think Libby is in shock or something." I nodded, signalling to her friend who sat with a hand over her mouth in surprise and finger pointed at Anna.

"Libby?" Anna called cautiously.

"What is that?" She stuttered, reaching out to grab Anna's left hand.

"My mother's Claddagh ring." I added casually, picking up my coffee once more, my smile hidden behind the rim.

"Anna?" Libby pushed.

"We're engaged?" She posed in meek tone. I laughed at her sweetness and hugged her to me once more.

"I asked her last night." I informed, finishing the last of my coffee and setting the mug in the sink.

"Well, how did it happen?" Libby called in excitement.

"I'll tell you later, when we go shopping." Anna calmed. "Now, give me a few, and we'll go." She finished.

"Wait! One last question, please." Libby begged.

"Go on." Anna replied.

"It's a question for Declan, actually." She clarified.

"Wha's tha' now?" I mumbled around a piece of banana bread.

"When Anna led me up here, we came to the landing and there are so many doors. I think I counted eight. What's behind them?" She posed.

"They're rooms I've not renovated yet. This used to be a Bed and Breakfast sort of place." I explained.

"Anna! That's a job for you, to design the rooms." Libby posed.

"Actually, yes please! I would love that. I just haven't gotten around to hiring anyone new to do it yet." I confirmed.

"What do you mean anyone new? Someone tried before?" Anna asked.

"Tried and failed because she was more concerned about trying to re-do my private bedroom." I stated, my gaze fixed on hers.

"Let me get ready Libby, then we'll go." Anna finished.

Anna led me to the bedroom and closed the door, pulling me down to kiss her. My arms surrounded her, pulling her flush against me.

"I was lonely when I woke up." I teased, when we parted.

"Sorry. Libby called and wanted to do a girls afternoon." She replied.

"Of course. Have fun, but I was hoping we could cook dinner together, tonight. For them." I suggested.

"Really? You want me to help?" She smiled.

"I can't wait to get you in an apron." I replied, our joined hands swinging lightly.

"So, what are we making then?" She queried, resting her chin on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Coq Au Vin." I stated, and the look on her face made me burst out laughing. "It's a chicken dish, sweetheart." I clarified. "In a red wine reduction with vegetables." I finished.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Is that okay?" I wondered.

"Of course, but how can I help cook that?" She asked in alarm.

"It's not too hard. There will be vegetables to cut, a brine that coats the meat and then we bake it. The best part?" I offered.

"Is what?"

"I get to cook with you." I smiled, kissing her exposed neck causing her to giggle. "Now, I need to shower before I head downstairs, do you want to join me?" I suggested, waggling my eyebrows and holding out my hand.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"Ohmigod! Anna. That's so romantic!" Libby gushed, after I finished telling her about how Declan proposed. The description of the ring and slipping it from my right to place on my left.

"It was, although I was worried at first when he first slipped if off my right hand." I confessed.

"Understandably." She nodded, as we were at the end of our lunch out.

"So, what's Ron been doing about this Jeremy thing?" I posed.

"He's clarifying some things and won't even tell me. To be honest, I think Declan might have been right in suggesting Jeremy really is sick."

We finished our lunch and then hit a few of our favourite dress shops. Libby thought I should get a new dress for our dinner tonight, just to look sexy for him, she explained. She handed me a few choices but I saw another on the rack that caught my eye and went to grab it.

"That's a pretty style, but try the red, not the black. Suits you're colouring better." She suggested. I nodded in agreement and found my size, taking it along with the others.

I was in the dressing room, trying things on and Libby was in the next room doing the same.

"Anna?" She called in a hushed whisper.

"Yes?"

"What's he like in bed?" I just laughed at that.

"Well, you know the things I've told you about Jeremy." I clarified. Afraid of speaking out loud while in separate dressing rooms. I waited until she opened her door and reminded her how he would never perform oral sex and was never able to make me climax during.

"I still can't believe that, Anna." She added sadly.

"Anyway, with Declan. Twice, in one round. The first round in fact." I stated with a huge smile. For some reason this made us revert to school girls and we giggled like mad.

"I'm happy for you, Anna." She stated.

"Thank you." I replied, before adding. "But Declan also made me realize something last night." I began and she urged me to continue as we stood outside our dressing rooms. "You know how I always thought I was in control of things, or at least I needed to control things?" She nodded in understanding and urged me to continue. "Well, when I looked back, I realized I was the one being controlled. By Jeremy." I added. "I just never realized it." I finished.

"Anna. You can't be too hard on yourself; I mean Ron and I might not have agreed with certain things that Jeremy would say or do, or not do for you in certain cases," She teased gently, "but that's not your fault. If we'd seen the signs, or understood better what it was we were seeing, we would have said something." She supported, and I nodded at her response until she finally noted the dress I had on.

"Oh, that's the dress. It's perfect, Anna!" She exclaimed

"I rather like that it's a wrap dress." I stated.

"Easy access for Declan." She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "And goodness, Anna, those jeans this morning. He's…" She trailed off.

"I know, Libby. Trust me, I know." I smiled back.

We made our purchases and grabbed a coffee as we walked down to the corner to grab a cab. Libby's place was before mine and we parted ways at 3:00PM before she paid for half the cab and left me to head on to my apartment.

I repacked my overnight bag before taking a shower and dressing in my new red dress. It hugged my curves but dropped out at the waist, stopping just past the knee. The V-neck line emphasized my breasts and cleavage and knowing we'd be cooking together, I put my hair up before strapping on my heels.

When I exited the elevator from my floor, one of the security guards was there and informed me that since my absence, there have been eight more bouquet deliveries. He explained that he did as I asked and gave them away but seemed nervous.

"Is there something else?" I urged.

"No Miss. Well that is, a young woman inquired after you." He informed.

"Oh, well, did she leave her name or contact information?"

"Yes, Miss, here you are." He replied, handing over a piece of paper. I looked at it and saw the name Catherine, and a phone number.

"Thank you," I replied, putting the note in my purse for later before hailing a cab and heading back to the Caragh.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**~ISR~**

Anna was out shopping with Libby, and Declan had grabbed a coffee and headed to his office to go over the inventory that Alec so generously offered to input last night. So far, everything seemed to match up, but it was important to double check it.

Alec was behind the bar once again, knowing Declan would be doing kitchen duties that evening with Anna and their dinner guests. They'd reserved a booth at the back of the restaurant for privacy.

Declan came across a small discrepancy that he couldn't quite put his finger on and he found himself leaning back in his chair and going over his hand written log, a blue pen in his mouth as he twisted it between his lips. He finally saw the mistake and adjusted it accordingly, the blue pen finding its way back into his mouth.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

There were a few people waiting to be seated when I walked into the pub and some were being a little rude when I tried to politely ask for a way through. Actually, it was one rude woman.

"Wait your turn! You little tart!" A tall busty woman called in anger. She appeared to be around the same age as me but with her obvious plastic surgery enhancements, it was hard to tell.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment with the owner, I'm not taking a table away from you." I tried to explain.

The woman seemed to back down and if I may say, she acted a little ashamed at her previous comment. Gripping my overnight bag, I was allowed to pass and saw Alec wave me over to the bar.

"Hey, Alec!" I greeted.

"Hi, Anna." He replied with a smile. "Decco's in his office, double checking my work from last night." He offered.

"Never hurts to be certain." I stated. He seemed put off that Declan was checking his work. He nodded in understanding and I headed left, down the hall.

The door stood open and I watched him for a moment as he twirled and bit at the blue pen in his mouth. My first thought was, 'if only I could be that pen'. Smiling to myself I spoke up.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" I teased. His head shot up and he smiled.

"Hi, darlin', how was shopping with Libby?" He posed, leaning back in his chair.

"Good. Bought a new dress." I explained, dropping my overnight bag and slipping off my coat.

"That new?" He mumbled around the pen as it fell from his lips, hitting his desk.

"Yes? Why, does it look bad?" I asked in worry.

"Not. At. All. God ye're beautiful. Come 'ere." He called. I giggled in reply but closed and the locked the door first before rounding his desk.

I sat sideways on his lap as his arms came around me. "You like it then?" I smiled, as my arms came around his shoulders. "Dec?" I urged when he didn't reply.

"Fucking, love it. What's this here?" He asked, signalling to the tie at my side that kept the dress from opening. He tugged at it gently.

"Why don't I show you?" I offered, standing from his lap and moving in front of the desk. He grabbed his blue pen and put it between his lips again, biting gently and leaning back in his chair, as I pulled at the tie.

The dress slipped open slightly and I pulled the two sides apart revealing the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra and only wearing a pair of black lace boy-short style panties. Similar to the red lace ones I'd left over his computer keyboard. The pen between his lips dropped to the desk once more as he stood from his chair. Rounding the desk, he grabbed the two sides of the dress and tugged me towards him as he leaned against the front of his desk.

**~ISR~**

Declan pushed the dress from her body and fastened his lips to hers as Anna fumbled with his belt. When they 'd finally rid each other of their clothes, Anna went to take off her heels.

"No, leave 'em on." He smirked at her as he lay his blue V-neck cashmere sweater over his desk before setting her on it, and pushing against her as their lips met in a heated kiss.

"Dec," She cried out as his lips moved to her neck. He helped lay her back, setting her heeled feet on the edge of the desk, before kneeling in front of her and sucking her clit into his mouth.

Her body arched off the desk as his mouth moved lower and he slipped his tongue between her folds. Anna's hands moved to his head, pushing and pulling as he brought her closer to her release. Moving his hands up her legs and over her thighs, he brought her legs over his shoulders as he licked harder, nipping at her clit as his tongue ran through her once more. Anna lifted one leg off his shoulder and he used that opportunity to slip two fingers inside her, thrusting gently as he moved his lips back over her clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching when he pulled away suddenly.

"Don't stop!" She cried, but before she could reach for him, he'd thrust his cock inside her.

"Come for me, darlin'." He crooned, as his hands held firm on her hips as he thrust frantically. Seconds later he felt her convulse around him, but his movements didn't stop.

"Oh, yes. I'm coming." She panted as he sped up, thrusting harder but long and slow.

"Come 'ere." He panted, pulling her up and fastening his lips to hers as their pelvis' met in erratic thrusts. Slipping a hand down, he lifted her slightly, his hand finding purchase on her ass and squeezing gently before she lay back down again.

"I'm so close, again." She moaned, as he lifted her legs and placed her high-heeled feet over his shoulders.

"Touch yerself, Love. I wanna watch ya." He posed, as his eyes found hers. She seemed confused at first so he took her hand and moved her fingers over her clit, helping her bring herself to another orgasm.

Declan stiffened for a moment before he released inside her and Anna climaxed immediately after for the second time.

"Atta, girl." He crooned, half laying over her, after releasing her ankles, and kissing her sweetly.

"I really just wanted to show you my new dress." She smiled cheekily. He threw his head back in laughter.

"Well. It looks amazing on you, darlin'."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"But it looks even better on the floor." He added with a smirk.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

After our impromptu love making on the desk, I'd presented Anna with her own key to the apartment. The only difference is, she'd have to use it from the outside entrance and not the front door to the pub.

"So, the alley?" She confirmed.

"Yes, and I do hate it, so if I know yer coming, I'll meet ya, at least at night. Daytime is better as it's not so dark. I just don't trust that someone won't try and hurt ya, darlin'." He expressed.

"You haven't even seen my apartment!" She challenged.

"About tha', I thought after dinner tonight with Libby and Ron, we'd head to yer place for the night." He suggested.

"Really?" She replied, smiling large.

"Yes, for two reasons."

"Only two?" She teased.

I smiled at her sweetly. "One, I think it would be important for yer building security to know me if I come by, and two, no one to interrupt us!" I confirmed.

"I like that plan." She added.

"Diddley-eye." I mumbled, kissing her cheek.

After taking Anna's bag up to the apartment, I headed back down and led her into the kitchen, her hand firmly in mine.

"Hey Decco!" The kitchen staff greeted in chorus. I waved in reply and introduced Anna.

"Hi Anna!" They chorused once more and she giggled at that.

"You ready to make some Coq Au Vin?" I queried, squeezing her hand gently.

She nodded but still seemed unsure. After handing her an apron, I helped her tie it and had to shorten the length around her neck.

"Ye're such a petite thing!" I expressed, kissing the back of her exposed neck, causing her to giggle.

"And I'm wearing heels!" She replied.

"Ye're perfect, Love. I can stand right behind you and still see everything in front of us just fine." I reassured, stepping up behind her and pressing her against the counter to make my point.

I started by explaining what we would be doing first. Last night I combined the chicken pieces with the herbs, and wine so it could marinate.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Watching Declan braise the meat and brown it in the skillet was hot. His forearms flexed as he grabbed the skillet handle and shook it over the heat and this one vein in his arm stood out. I suddenly wanted to lick it. To stop myself from being X-rated in the kitchen, I grabbed the open bottle of wine and took a swig and Declan looked at me in surprise.

"Good girl," He praised, a sweet smile on his lips, taking a swig himself. He helped direct me on how and when to add things to the sauce, stirring periodically before it was all put together in a pan. He led me to the oven and I placed the dish in where it would take about thirty minutes to finish.

Libby and Ron were meeting us for 8:00PM and it was almost 7:45PM. Declan directed Eoghan to have it delivered to our table when it was ready, and he nodded in acquiescence. We left the kitchen and met Alec at the bar where he handed Declan a bottle of red wine and two glasses. I held onto the back of Declan's sweater as he weaved us through the crowd to the back booth where a reserved sign sat.

"Slide in, darlin'," Declan directed after he set the bottle on the table. He slid in beside me and shuffled in more as it was horse shoe shaped booth.

"Are ya worried about what he's gonna say?" Declan prodded, pouring us each a glass of Pinot Noir. I nodded as he set the bottle down and rested his hand on my thigh. His legs were spread slightly, so I lifted my legs, hooking them over his right leg. His arm came around my waist, tugging me closer as his head bent down as his lips met mine in a sensual kiss. I hugged his torso and the soft cashmere of his sweater felt hot against my skin. He slipped his hand under my dress and up the inside of my thigh. His fingers toying at the lace of my panties and I moaned into his mouth as his fingers made contact.

**~ISR~Libby~ISR~**

Ron and I were running late. There was more traffic than we'd expected and our cab was stuck in the middle of it.

"So, this guy, Declan?" he began and I nodded for him to continue. "You say he's really good for Anna?" He posed as we nudged a little further along.

"She's in love with him, Ron. More than I ever saw her with Jeremy." I clarified.

"As long as she's happy and he's not controlling her." He spat.

"Look Ron, please. I know you are good friends with Jeremy and whatever news it is you have yet to share with me, I know it has upset you, but it's not Declan's fault, or Anna's. Her and Jeremy were split for five months before she finally met him." I exercised. "Plus, he was the one who was cheating on her, so don't you dare begrudge her, her happiness!" I admonished.

"I don't mean to. It's just, it's not going to be the four of us anymore." He complained.

"I get that Ron, and it's not like you can't be friends with Jeremy. But don't talk to him about Anna and Declan. It's none of his business and has no right. He let go of her and he fucked up." I retaliated in anger.

"I'm sorry Libby. I'm just worried about him." He apologized.

"I know you are."

"He really treats her well?" He posed.

"Just wait until you see her and how she is with him. She's a different person." I clarified. "And! Ohmigod, I forgot but you cannot tell Jeremy I mean it Ron!" I urged.

"Okay, what?"

"They're engaged."

"But he doesn't have a lot of money does he, how'd he afford that?"

"His mother's Claddagh ring. It does have a diamond that his father added."

"She likes it?"

"It's not the size of the diamond for her Ron, it's the person that gave it to her. Jeremy is the one that thinks she wants the hope diamond."

**~ISR~Ron~ISR~**

Listening to Libby talk about Anna and her new take on life did surprise me. But when she shared Anna's revelation about not actually being the one in control but being controlled, I have to admit that I thought the same thing. I just never knew how to bring it up. They came across like they were happy.

I was brought out of my musings when we finally arrived at the pub. We paid the cab driver and made our way inside. Libby made a point of telling me to not judge too harshly as she led me to the bar where she spoke to the barman.

"They're at a back table, far wall by the pool tables." I heard him holler.

"Thanks Alec!" Libby replied, pulling me along.

She stopped short in front of me and I looked ahead to see Anna giggling. I hadn't seen her like that in a long time. In fact, I don't remember ever seeing her giggle like that with Jeremy. It was then that I realized my wanting Jeremy better for him and Anna to reunite was completely selfish. It was only a means to an end; in that it would allow for Libby's best friend and mine to keep our little group whole. I smiled to myself as I saw, who I could only assume was Declan, kiss Anna sweetly before pulling back. The look in his eyes as he smiled at her said all I needed to know and suddenly Libby pulled me along, her own smile on her face at my revelation.

"Anna!" Libby greeted.

**~ISR~**

Libby and Ron joined Anna and Declan at the table, but Anna and Declan remained cuddled together. That was the first thing Ron noticed. That Declan was not afraid of showing his affection for Anna whereas Jeremy was not one for public displays and often would admonish Anna for such things.

Colin delivered the Coq Au Vin and both Ron and Libby looked on in astonishment.

"I can't believe you made this; it looks fantastic." She praised.

They didn't dive into the Jeremy talk just yet. They had small talk and Ron got to know about Declan, his move from Ireland and how he and Anna had met. Once they finished their dinner, Colin cleared away their plates and took any drink orders.

"Should we get into it then?" Anna began, looking to Ron.

"Okay, so before I tell you all the details, I just want to start by saying that Jeremy is okay and is getting the help he needs." Ron explained.

"So, he is sick then?" Declan posed, taking a sip from his whiskey.

"Yes. It happened a few days ago and he's been in hospital since."

Anna tensed at that news. She disliked what Jeremy had been doing but hearing he's in hospital did scare her a little.

"What's wrong with him?" Anna mumbled. Declan reached over and took her hand in his. She squeezed back in thanks for his comfort.

Ron took a deep breath before beginning. "Please don't interrupt, and save questions until the end?" He began and everyone nodded before he continued. "A few days ago, Jeremy was leaving my office after we'd had lunch and a subsequent talk about you, Anna." He directed. "He was only a few steps away when he suddenly collapsed."

Declan heard Anna whimper in fear. "It's okay, Love. Remember, he said he's okay." He comforted.

Ron continued. "He was taken to hospital of course, but they couldn't find anything wrong with him. But I insisted and one doctor listened." He explained, running his hand through his hair. "We started explaining to the doctor how lately, Jeremy's been obsessed with giving things away, money to charities, or anyone that asked and that included bombarding you, Anna, with more than forty bouquets. He kept saying they weren't enough and I know it was more than just trying to win you, there was something else wrong."

"You got over forty bouquets?" Libby mumbled before Ron shushed her.

"If I may?" he posed. Libby realized this was hard for him but she was only trying to lighten the mood. "Sorry." She added, signalling for him to go on.

"Anyway, they did multiple tests, ultrasounds, and he did seem to do better after he'd had some fluids and the other tests had come back with nothing. So, we wanted to test his reasoning as that what seems to be clouded."

"Ya mean his wanting to give things away, that part of his reasoning?" Declan interjected.

"Exactly. I got this idea because the other person next to him in emergency at that time was told they needed a kidney transplant and Jeremy piped up, 'take one of mine'. That concerned me, but with the doctor listening I said to Jeremy, 'Well that's all well and good, but I need a new kidney too, what are we going to do about that?', and the ass says, 'take my other one, I can just go on dialysis, and when I die I can save more lives by giving away more organs'." He concluded.

"Oh, that's definitely not normal, especially for a doctor like him." Declan added.

"Which is what had me worried. Thankfully the doctor agreed that something was going on that regular tests were not finding and it was affecting his brain. So, the doctor tries one more 'test' in regards to his altruism, and Jeremy says he'll give $1 million to the hospital, but a few hours later. Things got worse when Jeremy agreed to another doctor to give away his kidney. He was on the verge of signing paperwork, but we stopped it. He didn't donate it by the way, it was stopped and they thought by then that his altruism was a symptom of what was really going on." Ron took a break.

"I'm sorry you've been dealing with this Ron, but thank you." Anna added.

He nodded before finishing. "They finally discovered after an iodine test, and a bad reaction to it that it was his thyroid and in fact Plummer's Disease. But it wouldn't show up on regular thyroid function tests, and would explain his brain issues with generosity. He had a small nodule that needed to be removed and now that it has been, he's in recovery."

"But this is why he was gifting me all these things, thinking I needed luxury items I didn't want or need?" Anna piped up.

"From what the doctor said, yes. It was affecting his brain, but it will be okay now. It was a confluence of different things. His thyroid, and the Plummer's disease which produced the goiter or nodule that needed removal." Ron expressed in exasperation.

Once all the minor questions were answered and everyone left, Declan led Anna up to his apartment after informing Alec that they were leaving the building for the rest of the night. He packed a few things for her place and he led her out by the apartment door that led down to the street.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

We were seated in a cab on the way to my apartment but my mind was on Jeremy. I did feel bad for him, for going through what he was, but I wasn't sure how I should deal with it.

"How are ya doin'? After all that information?" Declan posed. My head rested against his shoulder; our hands entwined as the city lights lit up the night sky outside.

"I'm glad he's okay, and that he's not actually having a break but I don't know if…"

"If what love?"

"Do I go see him? I mean, now that we know he wasn't doing it to hurt me."

"I can't answer that for you, sweetheart. It's your choice, and I'm not going to stop you." He added.

"If I did." I began. "If I did," I repeated, ", would you go with me?" I asked, lifting my head to look up at him.

"Course I would, darlin'." He replied as we arrived at my building.

Declan paid the driver and grabbed both our bags in one hand and my hand in the other.

"This is nice, Love." He praised, an adorable smile on his face as he took in the edifice before him.

"Thank you."

Walking into the lobby, the night security officer was on duty and I introduced him to Declan and let him know to tell the others that he was allowed access at any time. Leading him to the elevator bank, we headed up to the eighth floor and I fumbled in my purse for my key. As we walked down the hall, my annoying neighbour, Ashlynn was just leaving hers.

"ANNA!" She hollered annoyingly.

"Ashlynn. Heading out I see?" I commented trying and failing to get my key in the damn lock.

"Yes, and I can see you were already. Nice choice for the night." She stated in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I'm not a one-night stand. I'm her fiancé." Declan announced in annoyance, taking my key and opening the door in two-seconds flat and leaving me with Ashlynn.

"I didn't mean…" Ashlynn stumbled.

"It's fine, it's just, he kind of feels insulted when he thinks someone is disrespecting our relationship, or me, even if unintentional." I tried to alleviate.

"Right. Sorry. You're lucky then." She finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most men wouldn't defend their relationship, they'd keep quiet and let another woman assume they were available." She informed. "Then they'd hook up with said woman." She pointed out.

"I'd better go." I stated and she finally headed to the elevators.

Finally ensconced in my apartment, alone with Declan. I found him in my bedroom, laying back on the bed.

"Your little friend gone?" He queried and I nodded as I walked over, kicking off my heels in the process before lying beside him on the bed.

"So…" I started.

"So…" he echoed. "I wanted to ask you something." He added.

"Well, it can't be to marry you, cuz you've already asked me that." I smiled and he laughed in reply.

"True. But it's related." He clarified, sitting up and pulling me with him.

"Ya know I don't have to live at the pub, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"I hope that ya'll take on the job of re-doing the rooms for me and then I can hire some caretakers for the B&B side of things and then…" He trailed off. "And then, I would really love it if we could move in together." He finished, cupping my cheek sweetly and locking his eyes with mine.

"Here?" I posed.

"We can, or we can find somewhere else but I know ya just moved in here." He stated. I looked down before meeting his eyes again.

"Dec?" I posed and he nodded at me to continue. "Will you move in with me? Here?"

His response was to fuse his lips to mine in a hungry kiss.

"Of course, I will, Love."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**~ISR~**

The following Sunday morning, Anna was showing Declan around their newly shared apartment, and they'd agreed that his king-sized bed would become their main bed and her queen would be moved to the spare bedroom which was still empty.

"We can change or paint if you want too, I know I used girly colours." Anna exclaimed, biting her lip.

"The colours are fine, Love." He praised, kissing her cheek. "But maybe we could go out for breakfast and you could show me around the area a bit?" He offered, wrapping his arms around her torso and tugging her closer for a hug.

Twenty minutes later, they were seated at local Café, a cup of coffee each and a brunch menu in hand. They placed their orders and Declan wanted to get her attention.

"Anna?" Declan spoke.

"Yes?" She replied, setting her coffee cup down, her eyes meeting his.

"I was wondering somethin', after last night." He began. "I understood all of what Ron was sayin', the generosity thing but this diagnosis doesn't explain other things." He finished.

"Ohmigod. Thank you. I agree." She stated in relief. "It doesn't make sense that he was violent towards you or stalking me." She finalized.

"I'm not doubtin' that what Ron saw, or more what he was shown, was real to him. But…" He trailed off.

"It's suspicious." She concluded, as Declan nodded in agreement.

"What do ya think is going on? Do ya think the weasel's fakin' it?" Declan whispered to avoid anyone overhearing, as he clasped their hands together over the top of the table.

The server approached, bringing their brunch and topped up their coffee before leaving them to it.

Anna waited for privacy once more before continuing. "At this point Dec, after what he's said in some of those notes, I wouldn't doubt it." She agreed.

"Maybe we should have Ron and Libby over to yer apartment for dinner and talk about it in private." He recommended, taking a bite from his fried egg sandwich.

"Our apartment." She corrected, smiling at him sweetly, cutting into her omelet. "And yes. I think that's a good idea. Friday night?" She proposed as the server placed the bill on the table between them and instructed them to take their time. "Thank you." Anna added, before turning back to Declan.

"Perfect. We can cook together again. Only this time…" He trailed off.

"This time, what?" She prodded, finishing the last of her omelet.

"You can wear the apron, and only the apron." He teased, his hand running along her thigh as she pushed her plate away before she reached for her purse to pay for breakfast.

"And heels of course." She flirted before rummaging in her purse for her wallet. She pulled out a piece of paper and remembered it from the evening the security officer had handed it to her.

"Wha's that?" He queried as she opened it in her hands. Declan stacked his now empty plate on hers. The server saw and collected their dishes.

"I forgot about this, the security officer on duty gave this to me, said this woman was asking after me and she left her name and number." She explained, showing the note to Declan.

"Catherine?" He read aloud. "Have you called her yet?" He queried, pulling out his wallet.

"No, I'd completely forgotten about it, but maybe I should?" She posed and Declan nodded in agreement. "What are you doing?" She challenged, indicating his wallet.

"You call, I'll cover breakfast." He negotiated.

"No, Declan, you keep feeding me from the pub. For free I might add, please let me pay for breakfast." She wheedled. He laughed at her small tantrum.

"You're adorable, but if ya insist." He smiled, kissing her sweetly. "Thanks, Bob." He added.

Anna blushed at his barb as she pulled out her phone and made the call, at the same time as putting some cash on the table for their bill. Her call was answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Catherine?" Anna queried.

"Yes. Who's this?" She replied.

"My name is Anna Brady; you left your information with the security at my apartment building." She explained.

"I didn't think you'd call, but thank you for doing so." She praised.

"What did you need from me?" Anna questioned.

"It's not what I need from you, but what you need from me." She explained.

Anna was confused by the mystery this woman was shrouding herself in, but agreed that they should meet. Catherine seemed to be available then, but Anna wasn't sure if she should invite her to her and Declan's or not.

"I know you don't know me, Anna, or have any reason to trust me. But what I have to tell you, you don't want anyone to overhear. It has to do with Jeremy. The things he's been putting you through. I know things that you need to know and it includes who he's blackmailing to get his way."

Anna agreed to hear her out and knowing Declan would be with her, she invited Catherine to meet at her and Declan's apartment in an hour.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"What do you think she knows?" I posed to Declan, as I made a pot of coffee in preparation for our guest.

"I've not a bloody clue, darlin'. But maybe it will confirm what we were suspectin' at the Café." He offered as I sat on his lap on the couch as we waited for both our guest and the coffee.

"I love you." I declared, pressing my lips to his.

"I love ya too, sweetheart." He replied, pulling me closer as my hands tangled in his hair and his hands gripped my ass, pulling me closer.

We lost ourselves in our kiss as hands tugged at hair and groped various body parts. I giggled as I moved on his lap and he almost dropped me.

"I've got ya." He smiled, pulling me back over his lap.

Just as I pressed my lips to his once more, there was a knock on the door and the coffee pot beeped, signalling its brew was complete.

Declan answered the door while I brought the coffee to the kitchen table.

"Catherine, this is Anna." He introduced.

"Hi!" I greeted politely. "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know what you can tell me about Jeremy." I stated, offering her some coffee. She nodded in acceptance.

"First. I need to tell you that I didn't know you existed until two months into a relationship with Jeremy. When I found out, I was furious."

"Yer who he was seeing behind Anna's back?" Declan interjected as I passed him a coffee.

"I don't blame you, Catherine, and if you say you didn't know then I believe you." I tried to comfort. I never thought I would come face to face with the woman Jeremy had cheated on me with.

"There's somethin' else isn't there?" Declan probed.

Catherine seemed to be upset and was trying not to cry. "Something is wrong with him. With Jeremy." She began.

"You mean about him being in the hospital?" I posed.

"it's more than that." She urged. "He's become obsessed with you and when I was going to break it off, he'd confessed to concocting this dramatic plan to get you back. So, I didn't end things. I wanted to know what he was planning." She confirmed

My eyes met Declan's as he sat back in his chair, arms crossed and a knowing smile on his face.

I couldn't make myself sit down, it was like I was on the defence, and needed to keep my guard up. Declan sensed my unease and pulled me over to him so I sat in his lap sideways, his arms around my waist as I faced Catherine.

"So, clearly you've moved on, and are not interested in Jeremy." Catherine commented.

"Somethin' he doesn't seem to get, and if I'm being honest, I think he's fakin' this supposed illness of his." Declan professed, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You guys are sweet together." Catherine commented.

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan gave Catherine their full attention as she began her tale. Starting with how she and Jeremy began seeing each other in the first place.

"Ironically we met at the hospital. He was treating my dad, who'd had a heart attack and it really upset me. A simple conversation over coffee turned into me inviting him for dinner and he never said anything about having a girlfriend. I really am sorry about that part." She confessed.

"Don't worry about his part as it affects me, that's on him. Not you." Anna comforted, and Declan squeezed her affectionately at her graceful approach.

"Thank you for that. It took me a while to come forward but you need to know how screwed up, he is. All this, everything that he's putting you and Declan through, he's planned it all." She confessed.

"What do you mean planned it?" Anna urged.

"It was a few weeks ago, and I was at his office, having lunch with him, when he got a call from Ron." She began. "When he hung up, he was in a rage. Yelling about, 'how can she be with someone else already', and angry that you'd clearly moved on." Catherine finished.

"But he cheated on me, that doesn't make sense." Anna commented. Declan agreed before saying something as well. "So, that led to him plannin' some manipulative ploy?" Declan queried. Catherine nodded in the affirmative.

"He said he would start with what he knew you needed. Which was just weird. I mean no one needs diamonds, you know?" Catherine explained and Anna remembered that first gift.

"He sent it to the pub too, knowing I was there." Anna added.

"Jeremy said it was to prove a point." Catherine explained.

"What point was that?" Anna asked.

"That I don't have as much money as him, darlin'." Declan interjected.

"But you have your own money, Declan and the pub and restaurant are doing so well." Anna exclaimed, turning her attention to him.

"I know that love, but he just sees me as a lowly little bar keep, and to be honest, I couldn't afford some of the things he could buy, but that doesn't mean ya don't deserve them, sweetheart." He declared, cupping her cheek and kissing her sweetly.

"You're really lucky." Catherine interjected. "That you got away from him." She added.

"Why do you say that?" Anna probed.

"Because I wanted to break with him when I found out about you, but also because he'd started seeing someone else. He doesn't know I know that." She confirmed.

"Ye're joking me." Declan mumbled. "What a bloody wanker." He added and both Anna and Catherine laughed lightly at his irritation.

"I love you, and how completely adorable you are about what a weasel he is." Anna stated, kissing him softly.

"Weasel's too kind of a term for that dickbrain." He replied, and the girls roared in laughter.

"What the hell's so funny?" He smiled, as Anna played with his hair.

"Just how much passion you have for hating him." Anna explained.

"Anyway," Catherine began, trying to bring the conversation back to Jeremy and his antics.

Anna refilled their coffees, and now feeling a little more comfortable around Catherine, sat in her own chair beside Declan and signalled for her to continue. "He literally told me that he had some information on the doctor that 'treated' him in hospital this past week. This Dr. Branson was on the hook for a possible mal practice suit, and Jeremy agreed to help cover it up if he helped Jeremy convince Ron and Libby, and you, Anna that he was sick. To explain away his actions." She informed.

"Why though?" Anna pressed.

"He doesn't like that he can't seem to buy you. Like you're some product on a department store display." She commented angrily. "He's just pissed off that his money, for once, isn't getting him what he wants, so he decided to make you feel sorry for him."

"You mean he can't control me anymore." Anna interjected, shaking her head.

"I really wanna hit the bastard." Declan spat. "Manipulating you like that? He added, reaching over and dragging Anna's chair next to his and hugging her.

"It's okay, Declan." Anna coaxed.

"No, it's not, darlin', he can't get away with this!" He commented sternly.

"And he won't. He left evidence and I brought it for you." Catherine piped up, pulling a manila envelope from her purse.

"Wha' is it? The evidence I mean?" Declan pressed, reaching for the envelope.

"Video recordings. With audio." Catherine stated simply.

"Are you serious? How did you get this?" Anna questioned as Declan emptied the envelope on the table where three USB thumb drives sat.

"I work for a security company, and when I found out about you, I confronted him. That's when he told me about your break up and how he planned to get you back. It was just some talk then but he was weird about it, talking about bouquets and gifts, so I agreed to dinner with him on a regular basis, but it was always at my place and never in public. So, I recorded him with security equipment from work when he came over, because he'd go on these rants about you." Catherine finished.

"Thank you for contacting me and telling me all this. I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess in the first place. But I think in a way, you were a blessing in disguise." Anna complimented.

"How am I blessing?"

"If it weren't for ya seeing the weasel in the first place, Anna might still be stuck with him." Declan explained.

Catherine nodded in understanding and after promising they would let her know how things go with Jeremy from this point forward, they said their goodbyes. But Catherine had one more thing to say.

"I just want to add, that if you do confront him and he's still in hospital when you do, don't be surprised if you see me there, visiting him. I'm trying to keep up the rouse and maybe I can record even more." She finished, finally taking her leave.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

I left Anna at the kitchen table while I saw Catherine out. Her information and confirmation of our doubts about the weasel, while informative, made me angry. The nerve of him to use Anna like that.

Walking back to kitchen, I felt my heart break at seeing her in tears. Without a word I picked her up, cradling her in my arms and went to the couch, holding her close.

"It's going to be okay, Love." I tried to comfort.

"I'm sorry. I'm not crying because I'm upset. I feel relief." She explained.

"I'm confused." I posed, trying to understand her meaning.

"The relief you mean?" She clarified and I nodded in reply. "Relief that we know we were right and not crazy to think so. That we have evidence." She finished.

"Do you want to look at them now?" I queried.

"No, what I want is to take the rest of the afternoon to just focus on us. He's still in the hospital and can't get to us." She smiled, cupping my cheek in her right hand as she lightly scratched her nails through my light beard. "No matter what Jeremy thinks, I love you and I'm going to marry you." She stated assuredly, pressing her lips to mine in a firm kiss.

A few hours later, we were in the kitchen as I instructed her what to chop and how as we prepared the sauce for our shrimp fettuccine alfredo.

"Wait! We need aprons." Anna called suddenly as she jogged from the room.

I continued to prep the shrimp and noodles and uncorked the bottle of Chardonnay. Pouring us each a glass. We'd picked it up earlier when we traipsed around the neighbourhood, to collect our ingredients for dinner. My gaze looked to Anna when I heard her high-heeled shoes clicking along the hard-wood floor. She was wearing a red apron and carried a blue one in hand. Walking up behind me, she tried to put it over my head but couldn't quite reach.

"Dec, get down, you're too tall!" She whined, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and was prepared to lower myself so she could reach when all I felt on her back, besides the tie to the apron was bare skin.

I smiled a Cheshire-Cat like grin at her devious little ploy. "I feel what ya did there, Love. But the length around yer neck's a little too short, should be longer." I teased, adjusting it so I could see the tops of her breasts. "Tha's better." I smiled, cupping her ass in my hands as she giggled and wiggled in my arms.

"You're turn." She taunted.

"My turn for wha' exactly?"

"Take your clothes off, and put the apron on." She demanded.

"Tha's how it is, is it?" I smiled in reply.

I stripped naked and smiled at her, waiting for my next instruction.

"Bend down, please." She asked sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she sounded at her request.

"How can I say no to tha'!" I teased, lifting her up and setting her on the counter behind us.

"Declan! That's cold on my bum!" She shouted, slapping at my shoulder, and I started roaring in laughter at the fact that she didn't say 'ass'.

"God, I'm so in love with ya, darlin'." I crooned, cupping her face in my hands pressing my lips to hers. When we parted, she slipped the apron over my head.

"Sneaky." I commented.

"I love you too, now turn please." She asked nicely, and I followed her request. She tied the ends in a bow before reaching down and grabbing my ass. I turned back to face her.

"Thanks, Love. Wouldn't want to burn any important appendages." I teased, helping her down again.

"So, what do I need to do, Chef?" She queried and I swear I got hard at hearing her call me 'Chef'.

"Fuck, call me that again!" I ordered.

"Chef?" She posed.

"Ya." I smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as my eyes met hers.

"Give me my directions, Chef." She stated, although her implications were loud and clear. The dirty thoughts that ran through my mind were torture.

"Well, first. I'm not sure if I should tell ya to to get the cream and milk for the sauce or get on yer knees." I replied, rubbing my hands over my face in mortification that'd I'd even admitted it. I stood there, leaning against the counter, pressing my palms into my eyes when I felt Anna slipping down my body, onto her knees, before sliding her hands up under the apron.

Her small hands gripped my cock and she started pumping slow but firm, and my hands moved to the counter behind me for support when I felt her hot little mouth move over the head.

"Fuck, Anna."

"Yes, Chef?" She taunted.

"Don't stop, sweetheart. Please." I begged, as I pulled the apron off to watch her.

She tightened her grip at the base and sucked the head deeper down her throat, as her other hand moved down to play with my balls.

"Just like tha', ohh fuck." I groaned, thrusting gently into her hot mouth. She continued for a while, taking her time. Bringing me to the brink and then slowing down again.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

I loved the sounds he'd make when I would pleasure him with my mouth. The way he'd gently thrust into my mouth or his hand would cup my cheek, tenderly. He stopped me suddenly.

"Come 'ere, darlin'." He called, helping to stand before lifting me up, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the kitchen table, and laid me back gently, before pulling my apron off, and getting on his knees. He pulled my heels off, and rested my bare feet on his shoulders, my knees bent.

"You're turn, sweetheart." He stated, smiling a crooked smile before diving in and sucking my clit into his mouth. His hands covered my thighs, holding them in place. My back arched off the table when his tongue slipped between my lips and his thumb rubbed at my clit.

"Dec, oh, that feels so good." I cried out. He continued his tortuous pleasure and moments later I shuddered in his arms as an orgasm ripped through me.

"Ohhhh," I panted as he kissed his way up my torso until his lips landed on mine.

"How many is that now, darlin'?" He teased, a smirk on his lips.

"How many what?" I questioned, trying to catch my breath.

"How many orgasms have I given you, darlin'?" He smiled once more, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Ohh, I don't know, eight?" I mumbled, as his hand cupped my sex, while he slipped a finger inside.

"Really now." He grinned.

"Yes." I confirmed, as he replaced his finger with his cock. "Oh, yes!" I cried out as his thrusts started slow but deep.

"Declan 8, Weasel Nil." He teased.

"OHMIGOD! Declan, you're terrible!" I called in disbelief. "But, you're not wrong." I agreed, pulling his lips down to mine as he continued to make love to me on the kitchen table.

"Wrap your legs around me, Love." He asked, pulling them up and around his hips. I locked my ankles behind him and he picked me up suddenly and pushed me into the nearest wall.

"Dec, oh, please, don't stop." I panted as he thrust hard and fast as my hands tugged and pulled at his hair.

"Come for me, darlin'." He coaxed, as I slipped my hand down and rubbed at my clit. He pounded into me a few more times and I climaxed around him.

"I feel it, Love, almost there." He groaned and I felt him release into me after a few more thrusts.

"God, you're so amazing at that." I complimented, as he sat on a kitchen chair, while I was still wrapped around him.

I moved in, pressing my lips to his and he sucked on my top lip gently as his tongue teased my lips for entrance.

A little while later, we were still just cuddled on the chair when Declan spoke up. "Should we actually cook dinner now?" He smiled.

"I am a little hungry after that workout." I replied, as he helped me to stand.

We still didn't exactly get dressed, but we did don our aprons again. I listened as Declan instructed me on how and when to mix the different ingredients to make the alfredo sauce, while constantly stirring so I didn't burn it. He was doing that thing with the skillet again, where he shook it over the heat and that damn vein in his arm called to me. When he put the skillet back down on the burner, I grabbed his arm and licked it. I suddenly realized what I just did and felt embarrassed. He just looked at me with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"Something you wanna tell me, darlin'?"

"You had some, like sauce there or something." I explained. "Yeah, that's it." I convinced myself, keeping my focus on the sauce I was stirring.

Declan clicked his tongue as he moved to stand behind me and pressed against my back, his hands moving under the apron to cup my breasts as he bent forward and licked up my neck. It surprised me and I jumped.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, as a giggle erupted.

"Ya had, ya know, some sauce…there." He teased, kissing my neck one more time before pulling back.

We finally finished making the shrimp fettuccine alfredo and cuddled up on the couch with a glass of Chardonnay each and a bowl of shrimp fettuccine alfredo, while we watched some pointless documentary on the television about beer. Just as we finished eating, my cell phone rang and I grabbed it from the coffee table in front of us.

"Hello?"

"Anna? It's Libby." She answered. I didn't recognize the number on the call display but it made sense now as she was calling from the hospital.

"Hey, Libby, what's up?"

"Ron insisted that I call you." She explained.

"Why did Ron want you to call me, what's going on?" I queried, putting the call on speaker. "Declan can hear you too." I added.

"Hi Libby." He greeted.

"Hi Declan. Look Ron's getting irritated because Jeremy keeps asking why you haven't visited him yet." Libby reported.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." I retorted.

"Anna, he's been sick. I mean he looks terrible." She admitted.

"Then he's a good fuckin' actor." Declan piped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Libby called in disbelief.

Taking a deep breath, I reported to Libby the new information we had gotten from Catherine and who she was. I extended the dinner invitation for Friday, to go over the thumb drives with us, and also asked her not to let on yet that she knew. We needed to catch Jeremy, not tip him off so he could hide any evidence. We ended our call and I turned to Declan.

"You did good, Love." He praised, kissing my cheek.

"I hope we can get him, or catch him in a lie." I confessed.

"I hope so too, sweetheart. I hope so too." He comforted as I settled back in his arms. The television droning on in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**~ISR~**

Ron and Libby were shocked at the news Anna and Declan had to share about Jeremy and his so-called illness. Ron, of course, wouldn't believe it, until they told him about the evidence. The video proof, with audio. They reviewed the thumb drives after dinner that night and to say Ron was furious was an understatement. Declan convinced him to keep quiet about it, and they agreed that they would find a way to deal with it.

Their dinner Friday was eventful to say the least, and after their guests left, Anna and Declan went back to the Caragh, because Saturday, Declan was moving in. He'd spent the week packing his apartment when he wasn't cooking for the lunch shift or restocking the bar at the pub. Anna would give him a hand for a few hours a couple times that week as well.

Thankfully, the movers arrived on time that Saturday morning, as he wanted to be moved out before the Caragh was set to open.

"Anna, ya don't have to lift anything, darlin', tha's what the movers are for." He crooned, pulling the box from her hands. He led her away and they stood in his kitchen as the movers used the entrance to the apartment from the alley. The truck could back right in, so it made it easier. He stood, with his arms around her waist as he leaned against the counter, in their own little moment. His lips moved to her neck when the movers left with his mattress.

"Declan," She giggled, as he smiled into her neck.

"Just think, darlin', we'll be christening all the rooms in the apartment soon." He teased as the movers walked back in.

"We've just got the bed frame left, then we're off." One of the movers stated. "Just want to confirm the address we're headed to." He added and Anna read his invoice and signed off on the address.

The movers left and they could hear the truck starting up.

"So, should I call us a cab?" Anna asked.

"No, I'll drive us over in my car." He explained.

"You have a car?" Anna exclaimed.

"I do, but she's a pain. Best for only going short distances, but I can leave it here if you want." He replied.

"No, we'll take your car." She stated. "Besides, another thing we'd have to christen. Darling." She flirted.

"Ya might think twice about that when ya see her, Love."

"Why?"

"She's not a new model, like yer probably used to."

"You mean rugged, like you?" She flirted.

"Sure. That's it. She's rugged." He smiled as they left by the alley door. He helped her down the stairs and around the corner to his car.

"Please tell me this is the car that's going to take us around the corner to a real one?" She posed, while he stood, holding open the passenger door for her.

"I'll have you know, that is a Renault 4, she's classic!" He defended, tapping the hood affectionately.

"I'm just teasing." She replied as he closed her door and got in on the driver's side.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

It only took the movers two hours to load up the truck from Declan's apartment and another two to unload back at our place. When I said his car was rugged, I didn't expect the 'classic' that he showed me, but for some reason, I felt it suited him. Plus, we lived in New York, we rarely actually needed a car.

Things were a little squishy in the apartment, as boxes lined the hallway to the bedrooms, and there were some book shelves to be moved.

Some things were left at his old place, like the kitchen table, and the stools for the breakfast bar. When we finally got the other bedrooms re-done and ready for actual guests to use as a real B&B, Declan was planning on hiring someone, or maybe even a couple to take care of the overnight guests, so the apartment would be part of the deal.

"Anna?" He called, as I maneuvered around the clutter.

"I'm behind the bookshelf, and I think I've trapped myself!" I hollered, when his head popped over the boxes unexpectedly. "Goodness! You scared me." I laughed.

"Sorry, darlin', come 'ere, gimme yer hand." He offered, lifting me out of my self-made prison. "Libby and Ron are here. They wanna go see Jeremy in hospital, confront him." Declan announced in a hushed whisper.

"I expected as much." I replied as I heard Libby calling for me.

"Anna? What's going on with all the boxes?" She voiced as I rounded the bookcase to find her in front of me.

"Declan moved in. Now what's this about the hospital?" I added.

"Oh, well congrats, I guess. Sorry if this is a bad time." She apologized.

"It's fine. We hired movers anyway." I explained.

Ron and Libby treated us to a late lunch as we worked up a game plan on how to confront Jeremy.

"Anna," Ron began. "I think you need to go in as if you're sorry to hear about his illness and act like you believe him." He finished.

"But why? What is that going to accomplish?" I retorted in confusion.

"I think he believes that if you show up, it means you still 'care' about him." Ron explained.

"Ye think it'll lead him into false hope?" Declan interjected.

"Precisely. Then when Anna tells him he's wrong, that she only came to ask if he was finally going to stop, then we can gauge his reaction." Ron added.

"When he flips out, then we confront him." Libby informed.

"What about the doctor he blackmailed?" I asked.

"I've been in contact with Dr. Branson, after I spoke with a lawyer. They are willing to make a deal if he talks about Jeremy and tells them everything he asked to do. Jeremy's facing jail time for false reports, abusing medical staff, taking up valuable time of said medical staff when he knew he was lying." Ron clarified.

"I'm sure there's legal jargon to explain those charges in appropriate detail of course." I posed.

"Of course, I just thought I'd keep it simple." Ron adjusted.

"What should I do?" Declan queried.

"I need you there!" I interjected, taking his hand in mine.

"I will be, Love. But when ya first go in to see him, it's going to put him on guard too soon if I am with ya." He elaborated.

"I know, but promise me you'll be right outside the door?" I urged.

"You know I will, darlin'." He promised, kissing my cheek.

We finished lunch and shared a cab to the hospital. It was a little cramped as I sat in the back between Declan and Libby, while Ron sat in the front. I kept rubbing my hand along his thigh in nervousness but Declan took hold of my hand and squeezed gently. I knew he could tell I was anxious. My head rested against his shoulder as I played with our clasped hands. Tracing the veins in his hand and around his knuckles and up towards his wrist. I didn't want to face Jeremy at all. The only thing I'd done was move on with my life. I was more afraid of what Jeremy would do when he found out the truth. That I didn't want anything to do with him, and that we had evidence against him regarding his manipulative plot. When the car pulled up in front of the hospital, Declan climbed out and reached a hand back in to help me slide out.

"It'll be okay, darlin'. Trust me. I'm not going to let him hurt you. Not again." He declared as his hands pulled me into his arms, and I nodded as I felt a few traitorous tears fall down my cheeks.

"Anna?" Libby called in concern. "Ron!" She called, "We can't make her do this." Libby pleaded and I felt myself start to shake with sobs.

"You don't have to do this, Anna." Declan promised.

"I don't want to." I hiccupped. I could feel Libby and Ron looking on in sadness. I think they realized that I'd been through enough.

"Won't the weasel flip out even more if she doesn't show up at all?" Declan announced.

Ron rubbed his forehead in thought. "Yes. But now what? It's clear, Anna, you're not doing this." He finished.

**~ISR~**

Everyone rallied around Anna, knowing they couldn't let her put herself in Jeremy's line of fire. But no one was surprised when Declan said he would go in her place. Not sure how things would happen, they all followed Ron as he led them to the floor where Jeremy was still admitted.

"Question." Declan announced, stopping by the waiting area so everyone would take notice.

"What's that?" Ron urged.

"Now that we know all this is fake, he's wearing bandages from some 'supposed' surgery, aye?" He posed.

"Yes." Ron confirmed.

"So, if I just yank those off, he's done, aye?"

"Presumably. But it would help if there were witnesses other than us. Someone, of standing." Ron clarified.

"Call his boss, Dr. Bill Stanton. Get him down here!" Anna interjected. "He's likely up in the cardiology ward as we speak." She added, her hand clutched tightly in Declan's.

Libby and Anna decided to go down to the cafeteria for a coffee, while Ron and Declan went up to Cardiology to coerce Dr. Stanton to witness the reveal of Jeremy's schemes.

"But I just saw him this morning, he's in obvious pain!" Dr. Stanton argued.

"We have proof of the little liars' schemes, Bill." Ron added, pulling out his iPhone where he'd loaded the MP4 video and audio files Catherine had supplied. He played the most incriminating bit and they both watched as the blood drained from the doctor's face.

"Do ya believe it now?" Declan asked. Dr. Stanton just nodded in disbelief.

"What is wrong with him? And who are you?" He called all at once, turning to Declan.

"Anna is Jeremy's ex. He split with her five months ago to be with someone else. This is Declan, her fiancé." Ron explained.

"Wow, fiancé. Well congrats then. Umm...let me get myself together, I'll meet you down in his room soon for the 'reveal', as it were, but I think I should call the police?" Bill offered.

Declan and Ron left him to gather himself as they headed back down to Jeremy's floor. Anna jumped up from her seat next to Libby in the waiting area, throwing herself into Declan's arms.

"What did he say?" Anna pressed, her arms going around his waist.

"He looked like he was gonna shit his self to be honest." Declan smiled.

"Seriously?" Libby interjected.

"Oh, yes." Ron confirmed. "No one wants an employee like Jeremy ruining what they've built." Ron added.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

"I think I should go in now. Confront the little fucker." I announced when it seemed to get too quiet.

"I want to lead. Let me go in and tell him I tried to get Anna here, but she went back and forth, and couldn't decide. It will put him on edge." Ron suggested.

"Then what?" Anna posed.

"Then," Ron continued, turning to Anna, "I will say Anna didn't come, but someone else did. That will be your cue to come in, Declan," He announced, turning back to me. "You'll close the door when you do. It will scare him." Ron clarified.

"I don't plan on hurtin' him, just so you know but if he insults my girl, I can't make promises." I explained.

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you did man. The little shit used me and is still putting on this fucking rouse." Ron alleviated, trying to calm himself.

We nodded in understanding to one another and I turned to Anna before we headed down the hall.

"Can we please listen, outside the door? He doesn't have to see us." Libby begged.

Ten minutes later, I could see Anna worrying herself and I tried to comfort her. There wasn't much the weasel could do at this point but I understood her fear, she just wanted it to be over.

"I love ya, Anna, and no matter what you hear in there, don't believe it. I'm going to say things that aren't true, in order to get to him. Do you understand me?" I clarified, holding her cheeks between my hands so her eyes met mine. She nodded. "I wanna hear ya say ya understand, Love." I urged.

"I understand." She agreed.

Ron and I left Anna and Libby and Ron stepped in first.

"Ron! Finally. They're gonna release me tomorrow. Did you hear?" The weasel called excitedly.

"That's good." He stated calmly. I had to give it to Ron, he was trying hard himself not to just hit the bugger. "Hello Catherine." We heard him greet, as well.

"I'll let you talk." She replied, and in a moment, she joined us in the hall. We smiled in politeness, and signalled to keep quiet. She whispered that she left her bag in the room and it had a hidden camera that was recording, with audio.

"So, is Anna going to come today?" He asked. The little shit even managed to sound hopeful. I looked at Anna, and her head was bowed. I squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze back. Her head turning to me. She leaned up and kissed me sweetly. "Be safe, please." She whispered, cupping my cheek one more time.

"I tried to convince her, but she kept going back and forth man." Ron lied.

"What do you mean, she went back and forth? I'm in the fucking hospital, the least she could do is come see me!" He hollered.

"You have been an ass to her man, can you blame her?" Ron tried to coax.

"So, she's not coming at all then?" Jeremy finally asked.

I assumed Ron shook his head in the negative, because we didn't hear him say 'no', but then he announced, "But someone else did." He confirmed. With one more squeeze to Anna's hand, I walked in and left the door cracked, just so the girls could hear. But his view of the door was blocked by the bathroom, so I clicked the handle to make him think I'd closed the door, and locked it.

"Jeremy." I greeted plainly.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. I could see the fear emanating off him in waves.

"Are ya really that surprised you little shit? Sending my girl flowers and gifts. She didn't accept any of 'em which is a shame really. They were nice flowers." I offered, glancing at Ron.

"I told you to stop, you know I did." Ron defended. Posing as though he was in Jeremy's corner.

There was silence for a few moments as Jeremy seemed to be thinking about something. He looked up at me, a smarmy smile on his face.

"You're not a very rich guy, are you?" Jeremy announced.

"I have what I need." I stated simply, and Anna was everything I needed and more.

"But," He began, sitting up more smugly in his bed, "you could be." He taunted.

"What are you talking about man?" Ron interjected.

"Just, let me be, Ron." He admonished, turning back to me. "What is your number?" He posed.

"Number?" I mumbled in confusion.

"You know, number, one million, two…to leave Anna, of course." He trailed off.

"Of course," I murmured, before adding. "Are ya seriously offering me a bribe right now, to leave Anna?" I replied, a little louder than necessary. I wanted to be sure the girls could hear.

"What if I am? What's your number?" He offered again.

"How high are you willing to go?" I retorted. I could feel Ron's gaze on me, but he had to know I wasn't serious.

"Well, well, well, are we negotiating then?" He laughed.

"Maybe. Depends."

"On what?" The little shit just had to ask.

"On what my silence is worth to you."

"Okay, hold on." Ron interjected.

"Butt out Ron. I want Anna, and if I have to buy her, I will."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I laughed. "Ain't it Ron?" I added. He laughed as well.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Ya don't realize it, do ya? Ya've been trying to BUY her this whole time. Here's a fucking tip for you, asshole, she ain't for fucking sale."

"Everyone has a number." He replied angrily.

"Well, not where Anna is concerned. If you want her, you'll have to kill me." I stated.

"That can be arranged." The stupid eejit stated. I tried not to smile at his incriminating statement now on film.

"Like I said, Anna's not for sale. But, my silence, that's for sale." I smiled confidently.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"Silence over what?" I heard Jeremy ask. I had to shush Libby and Catherine.

"Declan told me to trust him, so don't doubt him, not right now, please." I admonished in a harsh whisper. It's then that I realized, Catherine was holding an iPad and it was showing the video feed in the room. Declan was clearly on screen and in frame with him was Jeremy. She'd placed her bag in the corner on a table so it could get a great view of everything.

"This charade." Ron added, as we watched on screen as he joined Declan at the end of the bed, showing that they were a team.

"What's all this?" We heard behind us, and we turned to see Dr. Stanton with the police.

Catherine handed over her iPad to show them, and we all watched with rapt attention as Ron approached Jeremy, ripping the tape and gauze from his neck from his supposed surgery to see absolutely nothing there.

Ron was yelling about how Jeremy had used him and they had video surveillance. Declan chimed in about his stalking me and attacking him and all he wanted was for Jeremy to admit that he lied. About everything. Declan listed off a few things and challenged Jeremy that they were lies and Jeremy admitted to them. Only he didn't know his confession was being recorded.

"Get out of the bed, Jeremy." Ron challenged.

You could hear a pin drop as the room went silent before Declan moved and pulled him from the bed in anger.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry." Jeremy cried, like the little coward that he is.

"No, yer not sorry. Yer only sorry that ya got caught! Fucking wanker." Declan finished, as he shoved him back against the bed, before he turned to walk away.

We watched as Jeremy, once again being the coward, he is, grabbed Declan by the arm, causing him to turn back around. He pulled back his arm and punched him in the face. I charged into the room and tackled Jeremy to the floor, smacking and hitting at him in anger.

Declan gripped my waist and lifted me off of him, my arms and legs wailing in protest.

"It's over, darlin'. He's done." He cooed in my ear and for some reason I broke out in sobs.

"If he wants to be in the hospital, then let me put him there!" I screamed in frustration.

Declan broke out in laughter, as he picked me up, his arm under my legs, and the other behind my back, cradling me to him. My arms automatically going up around his neck.

"God, yer a lump." He teased.

"I'm your lump, though right?" I cried as he walked out of the room and through the melee of people trying to figure out what was going on. While others in the know, like Catherine, Libby and Ron, spoke to authorities.

Declan sat by the elevator banks with me on his lap, while we waited to hear when we could leave. "He hit you again." I stated, taking in the small bruise under his other eye this time. My fingers trailed along the discoloured flesh before my hand cupped his cheek.

"I expected it." He smiled.

"Why are you smiling about that?" I queried, running my fingers over the offending bruise, once more.

"Because. I knew Catherine had a camera in there. So, they got it on film that he attacked me with my back turned." He clarified, when Libby came running over.

"Stand up, and cuddle up. They're escorting him out in handcuffs and he needs to see that he didn't do shit to break you Anna!" She urged as I stood and Declan stood with me.

Declan wrapped his left arm around my shoulders as I hugged his torso, making a point to place my left hand on his chest, showing off my ring.

Anyone in the way made a path as Dr. Stanton, along with police, escorted Jeremy towards the elevator banks. He had bruises on his face, likely from me, but he deserved it.

I kept my face stoic as he was led past but his head turned to me. Thinking he was just going to continue on, he turned back just to yell at me.

"You're a bitch Anna. Tell your father, he's cut off." He called, a smirk overtaking his features as the cops tugged at his cuffs, causing him to cry out in pain.

My head whipped up to look at Declan. "My dad?" I posed in confusion.

"I have a feeling that yer Dad may have been in Jeremy's pocket, Love. His arrival at the pub after all was clearly planned." He whispered in my ear, as he rested his cheek against my head.

"Great. Which means he's going to show up again because he has no money." I whined, turning to face Declan as he held me close.

"We could put him to work. Give him a job." Declan offered.

"Are you serious?" I called in surprise, as for the second time in five minutes, my head shot up to look at him.

"Well, I know we gotta work on the rooms for the B&B, and with eight to do, he can paint, help with any repairs. It's honest work, and if all goes well during the restoration process, maybe he could be the caretaker." Declan finished.

"I love you, Declan O'Callaghan. Thank you." I cried.

"I love ya too, darlin'. More than any number." He crooned as his lips found mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR LISTENING TO MY IDEAS AND HELPING ME SORT THEM! You have a shout out in this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan finally left the hospital after saying goodbye to Libby and Ron, and even Catherine. Thanking her for supplying the evidence. Without her, they might not have been able to stop Jeremy.

Even though Anna was hurt by Jeremy when he split with her, and finding out later it was because he was seeing Catherine, she ended up being the key to his downfall. She might have moved on, but that didn't mean she didn't have trust issues of her own at this point.

Declan held her hand firmly in his as he helped her into the cab. They directed the driver to their neighbourhood, and were dropped off at the local market. Wanting to pick up a few things for dinner, Declan grabbed a basket and headed to the produce section.

"I'm going to get some wine, so I'm going next door to the liquor store, did you want anything?" She offered, noticing a woman eyeing them as she picked through different peppers.

"I would love some Guinness, Love. But I'll just grab it here. Meet me back here when yer done?" He smiled, kissing her sweetly before she left.

Declan hemmed and hawed over what to make, when he decided that steak and baked potatoes, with a caprese salad would be simple and easy to make. After grabbing what he'd need for the salad and potatoes from produce, he moved to the Deli section and the cheese counter where he grabbed some bocconcini. Each time he moved to go to another section in the store, it seemed like he kept bumping into the same woman. He'd politely apologize, and move on, not giving her any mind. But it was starting to make him feel weird. Now in the meat section, he perused the pre-packed steak and didn't find anything he really liked, so he went up to the meat display where he found what he was looking for. Rib-eye. He picked out two nice cuts, and the butcher handed them over. He also got a bit of fresh bacon for the potato toppings.

The woman he'd been running into stopped him. "Excuse me, don't I know you from somewhere?" She posed.

"I don't think so." Declan replied, but she did seem familiar.

"Ohh! I know, you work at the Caragh. Did I say that right?" She queried with a small laugh.

"Ahh, yeah that's me. I own it, actually." He confirmed.

"Right, of course. Sorry, I've been in a few times with my girlfriends and we love the food." She praised.

"Thank you. Depends on when you come in, though. I'm only one of the chefs." He clarified.

"Usually lunch time, for food anyway and after work drinks in the evenings, once in a while." She added, eyeing him up and down

"Then, I've been the chef cooking yer lunch." He laughed. The woman laughed as well, her hand on his forearm.

"Sorry you seem to know what cut is best," She began, pointing to the meat counter. "Do you mind if I pick, your brain?" She added flirtatiously. Declan seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was flirting and agreed to help if he could, he figured he had a few moments to wait for Anna anyway.

"I'm having a few girlfriends over and I've never cooked steak, usually my dad or brother does it, so what's the simplest cut to work with?" She questioned in a simpering manner, a hopeful look on her face. "There must be something even I couldn't screw up!" She laughed out loud, touching is forearm once again in a more intimate manner than necessary. Declan laughed out loud as well, throwing his head back.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Walking out of the liquor store, I headed back next door and went in search of Declan. Looking down each aisle, I spotted his tall frame near the meat counter and headed down. Suddenly, I saw some woman put her hand on his arm as she said something. Declan replied and then he threw his head back in laughter at her retort.

"Hey, darlin', you get what you wanted?" He posed as I approached.

He greeted me with a kiss as I took in his basket contents trying to see what we were having. "I did, thank you. What are we having?" I posed, running my hand through the hair at the back of his head when he pulled away from our kiss.

"Rib-eye, baked potatoes, and caprese salad. Good?" He smiled, and he leaned down to kiss me one more time. I felt like I was putting on a show, trying to stake my claim. The woman hadn't moved, and out of the corner of my eye, I could feel her looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm Anna, you are?" I politely addressed.

"Aimee. Nice to meet you." She replied, as I held out my hand for a shake. Aimee seemed annoyed at my presence. But I chose to ignore it for now.

Aimee turned to Declan. "And I'm," He began, but Aimee interrupted. "Declan, I know." She finished shaking his proffered hand.

"Aimee here, is a patron at the pub. Comes in for lunch once in a while." He smiled. I couldn't help the tense feeling that over took me. Her familiarity with him bothered me, and I couldn't exactly say why.

"Oh, that's nice. Hope you do enjoy it! He's an amazing chef." I declared. "Did you still need to get your beer, Dec?" I posed, as he slipped his hand in mine.

"Yes, got a few more things to get, darlin', we should go." He stated. "Nice to see ya." He offered, leaving Aimee standing at the counter, while he led me away.

My mind was a mess at the moment. I couldn't get Declan smiling and laughing with her out of my head. 'He's not Jeremy', I scolded myself as unfounded fears made themselves known.

I kept up a smile as we finished grabbing our groceries and Declan's beer before checking out at the register. Declan carried the two bags, and the six-pack of beer in both hands, while I just worried about my wine as we walked the block back up to the apartment building.

"Anna?" Declan called as I weaved my way through the boxes to the kitchen.

"Coming!" I called, finding a path that he'd made by moving the bookshelf to the side more.

"Yer Dad's on the phone, Love." He posed; not even aware I was having a hard time forgetting about Aimee.

"I should talk to him." I confessed as he handed me his iPhone. I pouted up at him and he laughed gently, kissing my pout.

"Take yer time. I'll throw everything together and the potatoes will take a bit anyway." He explained. I smiled in reply as I headed to the bedroom to get comfy on the bed.

Knowing my dad, this could take a while.

**~ISR~**

Jack Brady knew he owed Anna some explanations so when he heard her voice come down the line, the first thing he thought of to say was that he was 'sorry'. Seems like he's been saying that a lot when it comes to Anna these days.

"I want to know why Jeremy was giving you an allowance dad." She demanded and he knew she had a right to know.

She heard him take a deep breath before he dived in. "A business deal I was a part of was solid, until one of the investors pulled out. So, I lost out, once again, because I trusted the wrong person." He began.

"Why do you always try to go big, dad, you've always done this and it never pans out." She admonished.

Jack explained that the investor that pulled out knew Jeremy, and he was the one to tell him not to trust Jack. So, he contacted him to find out why he was screwing him over.

"Jeremy is the reason you lost out?" Anna called in disbelief.

"Yes. When I confronted him, he said he would help me out in my time of need, if I did something for him." He explained.

"When was this, what did you have to do, and how much money did he give you?" Anna scolded as Declan walked in with a glass of wine for Anna. He set it on the night-stand and took in her upset features.

"Are ya okay?" He whispered, crawling onto the bed behind her. She turned into his arms, as he held her. She nodded yes to his question before turning her attention back to her dad.

"Dad, Declan is here, so I'm putting you on speaker." She explained.

Jack told them that Jeremy wanted information on Anna, so when he showed up at the Caragh, he was doing his bidding. It's the only thing he did and Jeremy gave him five-thousand for it before he told him off and said he wasn't giving him 'shit' on his daughter. Especially after Anna and Declan had clarified the truth for him. Jeremy had given him cash, so he couldn't exactly sue because there was no record of him sending Jack the money. He cut his losses and then kept trying to sway him with offers of more money. Money that would just appear in his bank account. He refused Jeremy each time, but he continued to try to buy him. Thinking he could convince Anna that Jeremy is who she should be with.

"I'm sorry, Anna banana." He crooned, using the nickname from her childhood. "I didn't tell him anything." He added.

"I believe you dad, and I know you meant well. But you're going to have to prove yourself now." Anna replied, looking to Declan. Jack agreed and said he would do anything she asked.

"Jack?" Declan called.

"Yes?"

"I have a job offer for you, but there will be restrictions and expectations." He explained.

Declan offered Jack a job at the pub, but it was more about helping with the renovations to the bedrooms for the B&B. He set down rules about listening to Anna, she would be in charge. They were both surprised at his enthusiasm and thanks.

"It's honest work and there's meals and a beer or two in it for ya at the end of each day." Declan tacked on and Anna kissed his cheek at this.

"If all goes well during the renovations, dad, we're willing to consider you for the position of caretaker for the B&B when it officially opens." Anna explained.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in wonderment.

"Because you're my dad. I love you." She stated. "Besides, you only have me." Anna smiled. Declan leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Anna banana." He replied and she laughed at the nickname. "When do I start?" He added. "I need to make plans for a new place, I've been staying in a motel, keeping my things in storage." He explained.

"Dad! Why didn't you say anything? You could have stayed with me and Declan." She chided.

After Anna and Declan answered Jack's questions, they agreed that he would come in next Wednesday, as Anna had appointments on Monday and Tuesday, and they would go over the work. Declan also offered jack the use of the apartment over the bar, which he readily accepted. But he was going to be installing a door with a deadbolt on it at the bottom of the stairs. It's not that he distrusted Jack that much, that he'd steal from the pub or anything. But it was something he was going to do anyway, once the B&B was up and running and there was a caretaker living there. If there were tenants overnight, he wanted to keep them out of the pub when it was closed.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Anna seemed a little upset with the news her father had to share, as it pertained to the weasel. Which she had every right to be. Seems no matter what, the weasel tried to buy everyone. It was now dealt with, so it was time to move on.

"Dinner should be ready soon." I announced. "Twenty minutes maybe, just have to throw the steaks on and cook the bacon." I stated plainly as she sat up on the bed and took a sip from her wine.

"Thank you for this." She smiled, sipping her wine once more. "I'm going to grab a quick shower then; do you just want to eat in the living room tonight?" She posed, climbing off the bed. "I think the table has boxes on it." She explained, pulling her jeans off, followed by her top.

"Sounds good, Love." I replied kissing her cheek.

After a quiet dinner, Anna seemed a little withdrawn as we cuddled on the couch. We'd agreed on some psychological thriller movie and I had poured a Guinness for myself and another glass of Chardonnay for Anna when I approached and saw her looking off.

"Anna?" I called quietly, sitting back down beside her and handing her, her glass of wine.

"Hmmmm?" She mumbled, looking over at me, a small smile on her lips, in thanks for the wine.

"Are ya alright, darlin'? You look a little sad." I posed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and tugging her closer to me for a cuddle.

"It's just been such a long day, what with the move, the hospital, confronting Jeremy. I'm just really, really tired." She whined.

"Why don't you go crawl into bed then, Love. I'll clean up. We can sleep in a little tomorrow and do some unpacking." I suggested.

"You're not coming with me?" She pouted adorably.

"I will, after the movie." I smiled, kissing her sweetly.

"Okay. Wake me when you do, please." She wheedled. She liked to cuddle up now and make a point of laying half on top of me. I did ask her to be my very own 'Anna blanket' after all, and I really loved it.

"I will. I love ya, sweetheart." I added with a kiss.

"Love you." She replied, brushing her hand through my hair before she downed her wine, leaving the glass on the kitchen counter.

That Sunday, we unpacked quite a few boxes and arranged the bookcases in the spare room accordingly. As well as, swapping out her bed for my king and re-setting hers up in the guest room. Thankfully my headboard matched her bedroom decor.

Come Monday morning, we both awoke around 7:00AM and Anna prepared for work, while I made some breakfast. Every time I did, she'd insist I didn't have to, and I'd remind her that it wasn't because I had to but because I wanted to.

"I love that you cook for me." She smiled, as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a dark green skirt that came just past her knees and hugged her curves, with a mustard colour shirt and a peach coloured sweater. It was topped off with a pair of her heels, in a rich green velvet material that matched her skirt. Her hair was curled lightly and she was the complete embodiment of my sexy teacher fantasy.

"Damn, Anna." I growled at her.

"What?" She called in anxiousness as she saw my face then looked to what she was wearing. "What's wrong?" She prodded.

"You look like a wet dream, come to life." I smiled, rounding the corner of the kitchen island, still only in pajama pants. I pulled her into my arms, and fastened my lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"We don't have time, and trust me I want to," She panted, as she kissed me again before replying one more time. "But I have a new client, a possible new client, I should say, and I have to meet the realtor for the firm I work for." She whined, as I went to step back. But she pulled me back for another kiss and my hands moved to her ass, pulling her flush against me.

"Later then. Can I, escort you to work?" I offered, as I led her to a bar stool to sit and eat her breakfast.

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"I'd love to see how you work; you're not meeting the owners of the property are you?" I posed, as I sat next to her and at my own breakfast. I didn't want to impose of course.

"I'd love that." She smiled.

I'd finished before her, and rinsed my plate setting it in the dishwasher before downing the rest of my coffee.

"I'll grab a shower then, should be ready to go in twenty minutes, is that okay?" I queried, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back into me as she turned her head and kissed my jaw.

"Yes, perfect."

We rode in the cab in relative silence, our hands clasped. Fifteen minutes later we were only about two blocks away from the Caragh, and Anna was to look at a condo with a realtor from the firm she works with, for her new project.

"Have you worked with this realtor before?" I questioned, as I helped her from the cab.

"Greg? Yes. He's a flirt, so please just ignore his comments!" She stated.

"He flirts with ya?" I postured.

"He flirts with everyone, Declan. It's more annoying that anything." She retaliated.

"Whatever you say, Bob." I challenged, giving her a wink.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She pushed.

"No, I know I have no reason to be, but ya know how I feel about people who disrespect ya, and our relationship." I reasoned.

"I do know. So, I'm sorry now if he says something inappropriate." She confessed.

I ground my teeth, just waiting for the eejit to put his foot in his mouth.

"I'll be polite," I promised, holding my hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. "But I can't promise I won't say something if he acts an ass."

"Declan." She laughed, as we rode up in the elevator after signing in with the front desk.

I walked behind Anna, watching her walk down the hall. The view was spectacular as her hips swayed from side to side, and I licked my lips as my eyes moved down over her ass to her calves. She stopped and turned abruptly, catching me.

"What are you doing?" She smiled teasingly.

"Just appreciating what's mine, Love." I crooned, leaning in and kissing her neck. The door in front of us opened, the face of the bloke looked shocked.

"Anna?" He questioned.

"Greg, hi, sorry! I'm not late, am I?" She posed, as he moved aside to allow her to enter.

"No, of course not. Please come in, beautiful." I gritted my teeth. 'I know she's beautiful. She's mine after all', I thought to myself following after her. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I passed by him.

"It's a lovely space!" Anna announced in delight, and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was in her element.

"It's also large, so people are viewing it, but no one's biting." He called, passing by me and right to Anna.

"Well I can fix that." She smiled, looking to me and reaching out a hand. I walked over and took her hand in mine.

"So, who's this then?" Greg finally asked, a smug little look on his face.

"Oh, sorry mate. I'm Declan, Anna's fiancé. Just wanted to see what she does for work." I politely introduced, holding out my hand in a gesture of greeting.

"Oh! Wow, fiancé, that's great. Congratulations, beautiful." He stated, moving to hug her. Anna kept her hand firmly in mine as he did so. I could tell she wasn't pleased with his affections but I felt like if she didn't just let him, she wouldn't be working on this condo.

She pushed him off her. "Greg, while I appreciate your kindness, I don't really like how you are so physically affectionate toward me." She announced, sounding shy and quiet as she said so.

"Oh, you know me. I'm like that with everyone." He teased, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder.

"Tha' may be so, but she's just asking for you to not do it with her, mate." I clarified for him.

"Right. Well. Thanks for coming to look at the condo, I'll let you know." He stated and Anna looked upset.

"What do you mean, you'll let me know?" She replied in annoyance.

"If I'll hire you." The shit stated, a smug grin on his face.

Unbeknownst to myself or Greg, Anna had apparently taken the initiative to meet with Greg's boss, Shawna, and spoke to her about his flirtatious behaviour and how she wanted to make sure if she confronted him about his behaviour, she wasn't going to lose out on a job because of it. Shawna was receptive apparently, because Anna pulled a contract out of her purse and presented it to him. "What you don't understand Greg, is I've already been hired. Shawna signed off on it, so you don't actually have a say. But thank you for thinking of me." She finished, handing him a copy of the contract. Greg was clearly upset and walked off, leaving us in the living room.

I did try really hard but I laughed like a loon, throwing my head back and Greg looked like he wanted to break my neck, as he glared from the kitchen. I leaned over and kissed Anna.

"God, I love ya. That was brilliant." I whispered, as she cuddled into me.

"Just covering my bases."

"Is that why ya said not to worry about anything he might say?" I whispered back, so he wouldn't hear. She nodded.

"You know, I can take care of myself." She smarted.

"I know you can, darlin'. Just don't hate me for wanting to defend ya." I cooed, cupping her cheeks.

"I'm done here, I need to make plans for what to bring in." She said to me before turning to Greg. "Greg, I'll have some things in this afternoon for the living room and the downstairs office over there." She announced, pointed off the kitchen and down the hallway. "Tomorrow things will be brought in for the bedrooms upstairs. Now it's the master and two smaller rooms yes?" She clarified.

"Yes, and a guest bath down here as well." He added.

"We don't need to worry about the bathroom. It's the living spaces. Now, when is the open house?" She queried.

"Thursday." He replied in annoyance. It was pretty clear he liked Anna, and I can't begrudge him that, but he touched her without her consent and that did bother me.

"Right, well, take this." She called, pulling out a log of ready to bake cookie dough from her purse. I laughed again, at her adorable resourcefulness.

"Put it in the fridge and a half hour before the open house, put it in the oven and you'll have three offers by noon." She finished, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the apartment.

"You were spectacular." I complimented, my arm going around her waist and my hand reaching down to cup her ass as she swayed in front of me.

After leaving the condo, Anna joined me at the Caragh where I set her up in my office so she could make her orders and calls to her suppliers, before I met up with Alec at the bar.

"Hey, Alec, how did things go on Saturday night?" I posed, wiping down the bar and checking the beer stock for the day.

"It was steady and crazy, busy. But we do need a new server." He offered.

"Right, I forgot. After firing Kira, I hadn't even thought of it. I should put a sign in the front window, aye?" I suggested. He nodded in agreement and I went to the back storeroom and pulled out the old ones I'd used when I first opened. They were bright red and white with a space to write what the position was for. I grabbed a sharpie marker and wrote in 'server' and placed it in the front window.

When I was done, I went back behind the bar and continued the usual inventory tasks before I would head into the kitchen to prep for the lunch crowd.

"Hey stranger!" I heard, and I looked up to see Aimee. I smiled politely.

"Hey, you hear alone?" I asked in surprise.

"I am. After seeing you the other night, I thought I should come in for lunch today. But I saw the sign in your window, are you still hiring?" She posed.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

I finished all my calls and set up the deliveries for this afternoon and tomorrow and knew I'd have to arrange them myself if they were to be done right. At least I could have lunch with Declan first before I went back to the condo. Collecting all my work information, I put everything back in my work tote and left it next to the door, before heading out to the bar. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Declan, smiling wide and hugging Aimee. I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I didn't trust her. Besides, I didn't see any of her so-called girlfriends with her.

"Anna!" Declan called when he saw me. I smiled wide and walked up to him.

"Hey. Hi Aimee," I greeted. "Here for lunch, are you?" I posed, moving behind the bar to wrap my arm around Declan's waist. He leaned down to kiss me sweetly, like he always does.

"Yes. After running into Declan here on Saturday, I thought I should come by for lunch. I didn't expect I'd also get a job!" She teased and my head swiveled to his.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Aimee is going to be our new server. After Kira, I hadn't even thought of it, but she has experience and provided references, so, we'll see how it goes." He offered.

I didn't want to act the jealous girlfriend role but Declan clearly didn't see that she was interested in him. I loved that he was so kind to most, as long as they didn't wrong him or someone he loves, but this woman was really pulling the wool over his eyes.

"So, I heard from Alec last time I was here, you live upstairs is that right?" She flirted.

"I used to. I live with my fiancé now. Right, Love?" He smiled, kissing my cheek. I nodded in reply, kissing him back firmly.

"Really. Well, congrats. I should get some lunch; I'm technically not working in the office up the block anymore. But it was a temp position, and ends today. So thankfully, I've got something to look forward to now." She winked, walking off to a table as Alec handed her a menu.

I waited for Aimee to be gone beore turning back to Declan. "Can I hang out with you in the kitchen for a bit, have lunch before I have to go back to the condo?" I posed.

"Of course, Love. You'll wear an apron though, just to protect yer clothes, aye?" He smiled, his hand grabbing at my ass again.

"I think I'll have to wear this pencil skirt more often; you really do like it." I giggled as I hopped away from him towards the kitchen as he gave chase, reaching for my ass along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**~ISR~**

It had been one month since Aimee started working at the Caragh, and it was now the end of April. She did the work but Anna was getting irritated at her constant need to touch Declan. The sad part was, Declan didn't even seem to notice it, or care. She shared her frustrations with Libby, and that's where Anna found herself that Saturday in April. She and Libby were at the Café down from her apartment building, having a quiet lunch.

"So, she makes a point of looking to see if you're watching when she touches him?" Libby posed and Anna nodded her head in confirmation.

"Now that the renovations are under way for the B&B rooms, I'm there a lot more, and Declan and I have this sort of routine." She began.

"What sort of routine?" Libby urged, picking the croutons out of her salad.

"Well, in the morning, I end up seeing Shawna at the realtor's office I work for, checking in on projects and what not, then I head to the pub where Declan and I have lunch together with my Dad, while we go over what needs to be done that day." Anna began, sipping from her coffee.

"So, it's a day by day plan you've worked up?"

"Yes, and it's working well. Then for the afternoon, I'm helping out in the room that's our focus, be it painting, or directing what needs to be addressed and so on. Declan's in the kitchen during this time as Eoghan covers the dinner shift. So, really, Aimee has limited access to him at this time." She confirmed.

"It's when he's back at the bar then?" Libby queried.

"Yes. I come down after I know Dad and the other work help that's been hired knows what needs to be done. I sit at the bar by Declan, at the end and I'm usually going over the budget, and checking to make sure we haven't gone over. At some point, Declan and I share dinner together at the bar, as much as he can while still serving customers." Anna went on.

"Go on." Libby urged, turning her attention to her dry ribs.

"Well, it's a rule that the servers order their drinks from the bar, so Declan, Alec and sometimes Colin are filling those. But Aimee always, always has to get them from Declan, even if he's busy already, and, when she does, she makes a point of looking at me to see if I'm watching, and rubs her hand along his bicep, and says, 'Thanks Dec!'," She announced in irritation.

"He's clueless about what she's doing?" Libby asked.

"He doesn't notice. Then when he comes over in a break in customers to try to eat his dinner with me, all I have to do is touch his forearm, and he touches me in some way in return. Always."

"I think I know why he's not recognizing Aimee's so-called efforts to get his attention." Libby began.

"Explain then please." Anna laughed gently, pushing her now empty plate to the side.

"He's in love with you, so of course he has an immediate reaction to your touch." She started. "But he has no romantic interest in her, it's all purely platonic for him and so he doesn't recognize it as her flirting."

"I guess so. I just wish he'd tell her to stop." Anne declared.

"Clearly, but have you told him?" Libby laughed.

"No, I feel like if I do, I'm telling him who can work at his bar." Anna explained.

"It's sexual harassment on her end, so I think if you told him, he'd make sure to stop it."

Anna and Libby finished lunch before they both headed to the Caragh. It was the end of the month as well and Declan was expecting their monthly shipment that evening, which meant Anna would be heading home early without him. Although they did have an evening routine that she really liked.

There were a lot of nights where Declan would have to work until closing, and so Anna would be at home by 10:00PM and in bed, but there was an unspoken promise that when he did come home, he'd wake her so they could cuddle up and then go back to sleep. It was her favourite time with him, alone in the seclusion and privacy of their bedroom.

**~ISR~Libby~ISR~**

When Anna and I got to the Caragh, she went in search of Declan, while I sat at the bar, and ordered a glass of wine.

"Hey, Alec." I greeted.

"Hi Libby." He smiled, side-eyeing a woman at the end of the bar.

"Is that Aimee?" I whispered to him. He nodded in the affirmative.

"I don't like her. She's sneaky and manipulative." He confessed.

"So, I've heard." I nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I posed to Alec.

"Of course," He replied, leaning closer.

"Do you notice her being touchy at all?" I posed.

"Yes, but not with everyone." He began. "Only Declan." He confirmed in a whisper.

"I thought so. He doesn't care or notice it, does he?" I offered.

"Not at all." He smiled, moving to help another customer.

Sipping at my wine, I heard a woman greet 'Aimee', and listened in to their conversation. I almost spat out my wine when I overheard what Aimee said to her friend.

"So, tonight is inventory, and I'm going to meet him in the stock room. He says he can do it alone, but really?" She teased.

Her friend just laughed. "Are you going to make your move then?"

"I'm going to get him flat on his back tonight. Trust me. Little miss thing heads home around 9:00PM anyway." Aimee called as the little bitch, cackled in laughter.

I bit my tongue to stop from bitch slapping the whore. The issue I was facing was whether or not to tell Declan, Anna or both of them. After a short time thinking it over, I felt Declan should be the one to know.

Slipping from my seat at the bar, I saw Anna and she signalled she was running upstairs to check on her Dad and the fifth bedroom and its progress. I used that opportunity to slip into the kitchen. Declan saw me right away and waved me over.

"Hey, Libby, Anna's upstairs." He stated.

"I know, I saw her pass by, she let me know. I'm here because I just overheard something, and it's concerning to me." I began, keeping my voice low so as not to draw the attention of the other kitchen staff.

"Concerning how?" he posed, keeping his voice low as well, as he continued cutting vegetables and arranging orders.

"Someone plotting against you and Anna." I clarified.

"Who?" He asked in confusion.

"Aimee." I stated, softer than I had been whispering.

"She was probably just joking." He dismissed.

"I really don't think so, Declan." I retorted.

"What did she say?" He posed, leaning on his forearms a little closer to me.

"That she was going to get you 'flat on your back' tonight in the store room, while you two do 'inventory'," I stated, trying to convey how serious I thought this situation was.

"Libby, come on, really?" He replied.

"It's true Declan."

"I'll keep it in mind and stay on guard. Does that help?" He offered.

"I guess it's going to have to. I don't need her hurting Anna, any more than she's already been hurt over the last few months." I finished, leaving him to his work.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Libby stayed at the bar while I went to say a quick 'hello' to Declan.

"Hi, Love!" he greeted, a bright smile on his face when I entered the kitchen.

"Hi. I missed you." I simpered, wrapping my arms around his waist as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I missed you too. Did you guys do any shopping?" He added.

"No, not yet, just lunch. I wanted to check in with Dad and the latest room first. It's near here anyway, about two blocks up." I finished. "She's making a final decision on the bridesmaid and maid of honour dresses." I added, leaning up for one more kiss.

"They're having quite a big to-do for their weddin' aren't they?" He queried, as he his ran his hands along my back and down, cupping my behind and pulling me against him.

"Dec, there are people watching." I admonished with a giggle.

"They don't care, they know yer my girl." He smiled, as his lips found mine again.

"I should go, check on Dad and then go for the dress fitting." I whined, reluctantly pulling away. "I left Libby waiting." I added, as he kissed me one more time, taking my top lip between his.

"Are ya going to have dinner with Libby too? Or can I claim you for that?" He smiled sweetly.

"I'll meet you here for dinner. I know you have to work late with the inventory, and I want to spend some time with you, when conscious and not just in bed." I smiled.

He kissed me one more time before I left him in the kitchen and headed out to check on the new room's progress. I passed Libby and let her know before heading up the stairs. Everything was just fine and they were ahead of schedule. Dad was doing really well and impressing me and Declan both. He really enjoyed the work, and even said he felt like he was finally a part of a family once more. Not searching for something to fill that void. After a shared hug and few tears, I met Libby downstairs and she convinced me to have a glass of wine before we did the dress fittings. We were also meeting her three bridesmaids, Heather, Erika and Sonia.

"I asked Alec to pour me your favourite Chardonnay and it's great, so you're having one too." She demanded. I smiled at her and sat next to her as she described the dress, she had picked out for me to wear as her maid of honour.

"It's a lovely plum purple colour. Strapless, and goes just past the knee, cinched at the waist and a little form fitting but not tight. The style will look gorgeous on you." She finished

"I like that it goes past the knee. Even if a summer wedding, I like length." I stated, as we finished our wine.

We said goodbye to Alec and walked the two blocks up to the dress shop.

We greeted the girls and the tailor had us all go into dressing rooms to try them on. Mine fit perfectly, except for the hem. It was about two inches too long. The others had to get the straps adjusted. The only difference between my dress and theirs was the straps and theirs had a square neckline, whereas mine had a sweetheart neckline.

"Anna! It looks amazing on you!" Libby gushed.

"Why is mine different, by the way?"

"Because you're the maid of honour, there's always some little difference in the maid of honour's dress and I like you strapless, you have great shoulders!" She complimented.

After almost three hours of dress fittings amongst the four of us, we parted ways and Libby walked back to the Caragh with me.

"I need to tell you something, Anna." She confessed.

I listened as we walked and she divulged what she overheard Aimee say at the bar earlier. She informed me that she told Declan, when I had gone up to check on the room. He didn't, not believe her, but didn't think much of it either.

"He's blind to it, I swear. But I trust him Libby." I explained.

"I know you do, and so do I, but I don't trust that girl. She's manipulative!" Libby spat.

"Inventory, tonight right?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes." I clarified. "Do you really think she's going to try something?" I asked worriedly. My mind running amok with crazy, insecure ideas.

"Of course, she's going to Anna. But I really hope Declan screams bloody murder when she does."

I waited until Libby got in a cab in front of the Caragh and headed back inside. Not sure whether or not to ask Declan about Aimee and her comments.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

"Order's up!" I hollered, placing the next two dishes up, to be delivered. I saw Aimee pop up in front of the window.

"Thanks Dec!" She called. I really disliked that she referred to me as 'Dec', that was Anna's name for me. I shook my head in irritation and continued on when I saw Eoghan enter the kitchen.

"Hey mate, it's been pretty steady all afternoon." I greeted. "Likely gonna be a busy night." I explained as he put on his apron.

"The best kind of night, time goes by quicker." He stated. "Hey, can I talk to you real quick, out of ear shot of the others?" He added.

"Aye, of course. Is there something wrong?" I posed as we moved to the back of the kitchen.

"Yes, and no." He replied mysteriously, before adding. "That new server you have, Aimee?" He posed.

"Aye. What about her?" I urged, crossing my arms in confusion.

"She's up to something, Decco, and it involves you. I overheard her just now in the staff room. She was on her phone." Eoghan continued.

"This is the second time today that someone has warned me that she's up to something. So, what did ya hear?"

"Basically, she's waiting until Anna leaves for the night, and plans to seduce you when you do the inventory. So, maybe take Alec with you?" He suggested.

"No, I'll do it alone. And if she tries something, she's out on her ass." I explained.

"Well the kitchen's not far from the store room, so if something happens, yell for help. I'm serious Decco." He urged.

"What, like a safe word?" I laughed. He looked at me in all seriousness and nodded his head.

"Have you really not noticed the things Aimee's been doing, especially to Anna?" I was shocked at this, and I know Libby mentioned it, but I really didn't have any idea.

"What's she doing? It was mentioned to me earlier by someone else, but I really haven't seen it." I confessed.

"Decco, every time she has to order drinks, she only ever asks you at the bar, even if you're busy with another order and Alec or Colin are right there. When she does ask, she always fucking touches you, man. But she makes sure Anna is watching when she does! She also refers to you as 'Dec', only Anna ever calls you that." He whisper-shouted.

"I feel like an ass, I haven't noticed her touching me, not at all." I replied, rubbing my hands over my face in irritation. "I really do hate that she calls me 'Dec' too." I admitted. "Thanks, for telling me. I'm going to have dinner with Anna." I added, clapping him on the back and moving to leave.

"Don't talk to her about it here, not with Aimee in listening distance." He suggested.

"Right. Thanks mate." I finished as he began the dinner shift and I cleaned up.

Out near the bar, Anna sat at her regular stool, a glass of her favourite Chardonnay in front of her as she perused the menu.

"Hi, darlin'." I cooed in her ear from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hi. Are you done early? It's not quite 6:00PM yet." She noted.

"Eoghan let me off the hook early." I smiled. "Come with me," I added, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She posed.

"A proper dinner, just you and me, at a private table in the back." I confirmed.

"Who's going to be our server?" She asked worriedly and that's when I knew. She really was bothered by Aimee and I was an ass not to see it. I wrapped my arm around her and led her off.

"We're in Colin's section, I made sure of it." I confirmed, leading her to our table.

She slid in on one side of the booth and I slid in beside her. More intimate that way.

"I like you right next to me." She smiled. It's what I lived for, seeing that smile on her face, and knowing I put it there.

"How did the dress stuff go?" I posed as I grabbed Colin's attention. I saw Aimee behind him and she started over.

"It went great, not much to change on my dress." She began. "What's she doing? I thought this was Colin's section." Anna added, and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

"It is, sweetheart. Don't worry." I replied, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Dec! What can I get you?" She simpered. I can't figure out how I didn't notice this behaviour before.

"First, yacan stop calling me 'Dec', it's Declan or 'Decco'. Am I clear?" I informed. She nodded mutely. "Second, ya can get back to yer section and stop trying to steal tables from Colin. We're in his section." I clarified.

"I was just…" She began, but I interrupted. "Everyone has assigned sections, Aimee. That's how it works. Get back to yers." I demanded, turning back to Anna.

"Are ya okay?" I posed and she nodded against me, a small smile on her lips.

We had a quiet dinner and even had some alone time in my office after. With the door locked. I was sitting on the couch against the wall, Anna was straddling my lap, her hands in my hair and mine on her ass, pulling her against me.

"I need you." I mumbled against her lips, as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. I saved her the trouble and pulled the damn thing over my head and she laughed.

"What? It's quicker." I smiled as she moved her hands down to my belt buckle.

Once she had gotten it undone, she stood and pulled her sweater dress over her head and dropped it on the floor, followed by her bra, panties and knee-high boots and socks. Standing before me naked, I took in the view, licking my lips.

"Come 'ere, Love." I posed, reaching for her, but she gently shook her head before helping me pull my jeans and boxers off. She tossed them behind her, my belt making a loud noise as it hit the floor.

Placing her hands on my knees, she pushed them apart gently as she got to her knees. She took my cock in her hand and stroked me a few times before bending her head taking me in her mouth.

"Shit." I mumbled as she sucked slowly, her hands running a long my thighs as she eagerly bobbed her head over me.

"Up, up here, Love." I called, pulling her into my arms as my lips found hers.

She straddled me and gently lowered herself on my cock, a whimper escaping her lips when she'd settled.

"Dec, I don't want slow." She requested, her hands pulling at my hair to get my lips back to hers.

Taking her top lip between mine, I nibbled gently as my tongue reached for hers as her hips started over me in frantic motions.

"I love you, Anna." I declared, cupping her cheeks as she looked at me.

"I love you, Declan. So much." She cried, hugging me to her.

I leaned back more and held her hips, thrusting from below, hard and fast. She cried out in pleasure and I moved a hand between us, pressing my thumb to clit.

"Come for me." Ordered as she fell forward, her hands on either side of my head on the back of the couch and as she rode me to her climax.

"I'm there. Dec." She called, and I continued to thrust as I felt her orgasm ripple through her, causing her to jut her chest out, her breasts in my face.

"That's my girl." I smiled as she rode out her high.

Rising from the couch, I kept my hand on her back, keeping her in place. "Get on yer knees for me, darlin'," I asked, as she held onto the back of the couch, her ass facing me as I stood behind her.

I traced my hands down her back and over her ass cheeks as she turned her head over her shoulder, looking at me coyly.

"Are you going to fuck me?" She simpered, a sweet smile on her face.

"You want me to fuck you?" I smiled, stroking my cock slowly as I moved closer to her.

"Yes, please." She replied so politely, and I smiled at her sweet and demure response.

"Hold on, sweetheart." I replied, my hands gripping her hips as I slipped my cock into her slowly.

She pushed back against me and my thrusts picked up pace. The only sounds were our laboured breaths and meeting of my thighs against her backside. My hands moved along her ass, and I watched as my cock disappeared inside her with each thrust before pulling back out again.

"Harder!" She cried out and I gently smacked her ass, the flesh turning a light pink and she moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

"I'm so close Anna, come for me, Love." I crooned, leaning closer to her and running my hands over her back before rounding her sides and pulling at her breasts and nipples, cupping them in my hands. She suddenly moved back against me harder, meeting me thrust for thrust and she cried out as her second orgasm ripped through her.

"Fuck, Anna." I panted, feeling my own release over take me. "Ughhh…." I growled out, pumping into her a few more times before pulling out and pulling her into my arms for a cuddle.

"I love making love with you." She smiled as I brushed her hair off her face.

"I love making love with ya too. It's always so intense." I murmured, kissing her lips sweetly. "I'll never get enough of ya, Anna." I added.

"I'll never get enough of you either." She replied, her lips finding mine once more.

Our bubble was broken when a loud knocking echoed in the office.

"Just a minute!" I hollered, pulling on my boxers and jeans as Anna grabbed my button-down shirt quickly, as her sweater dress was inside out and twisted up somehow.

She giggled, finally pulling my shirt on, her hair a riotous mess, and the smile on my face at her freshly sexed-up appearance, was enormous. Once I was sure she was presentable, I opened the door, Anna at my side. Aimee stood there, a smile on her face, and it fell when she saw our state of undress.

"Yes?" I prodded.

"Oh," She stumbled. "The inventory order has arrived, Alec said you'd want to do it right away." She finished.

"Thank you." I replied, closing the door in her face, and turning back to Anna.

"Did something happen?" Anna posed, moving to gather her clothes.

"What do you mean?" I queried.

"You've been short with Aimee today is all." She clarified.

"She just interrupts at the most inopportune times, darlin'." I explained. "Now we should get redressed before we get interrupted again." I finished, kissing her sweetly.

Walking Anna out, she met her Dad at the bar, where he was having his dinner and he filled her in on the progress for the day, before they said their farewells for the night. I signalled to Alec that I would be right back and helped Anna out to a cab, kissing her one more time before she left for home.

Sucking in a deep breath, I walked back into the Caragh, prepared to deal with Aimee and her planned 'seduction'.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

It had been a long day, and once I was finally home, I submerged myself in a hot bath, a glass of wine at the ready as I let the bubbles embrace me. I finally crawled into bed just after 10:00PM and waited for Declan, sure he would wake me when he did get home.

I woke a few hours later to see it was almost 2:00AM. Looking beside me, Declan was asleep. But something was wrong. He never woke me when he got home. He always would wake me, and I felt my lip tremble as I held back a sob, not understanding why. Slipping from the bed, I headed to the bathroom and quietly closed the door, almost tripping as I did. A sob broke out, louder than I expected and I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the sound as I moved to the back of the room, slinking down against the wall, next to the bathtub until I was on the floor. All I could think about was what Libby had told me earlier about Aimee. Had she really seduced him? Did he fall for it? I shook my head. I trust Declan but I don't trust that she didn't try something. I couldn't hold it back anymore and starting sobbing so hard, I was shaking. Not caring if I made noise anymore.

A few moments later, the bathroom door flew open and Declan was on the floor with me, pulling me into his arms.

"Anna! Love, what's wrong?" He crooned, cradling me against his bare chest.

I couldn't form words, I was crying so hard, but he just held me, rubbing my back until I could calm down.

"Shhhh. It's okay, darlin'." He comforted. "When yer ready, ya talk to me, okay?" He urged, pulling back to cup my cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

I nodded, hiccupping slightly as I finally calmed down.

"Better?" He posed, locking his eyes with mine.

"Yes." I mumbled, sitting rather stiffly in his lap.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's stupid." I replied, trying to get up.

"Anna, it's not stupid! Not if it has ya crying that hard darlin', now please, talk to me?" He pressed.

"You didn't wake me!" I blubbered.

"Shit. Anna! I'm sorry love, just, something happened tonight and I was in a mood. It wasn't anything about ya. I'm so sorry." He offered, hugging me closer.

"What did Aimee do?" I stated sternly, my eyebrow raising in what Libby would call my 'bitch brow' face.

"Goodness ya look adorable, put yer eyebrow back would ya!" He teased, using his hand to push it back into place. "Come on, let's get back in bed for our cuddle and I'll tell you." He added.

Climbing from the cold bathroom floor, Declan led me back to the bed, crawled in and scooted over, making room for me and lifting the sheet so I could follow. He revealed what Libby told him and then Eoghan confirmed it too with a conversation he'd overheard Aimee having. He kept apologizing for not seeing it and how much he felt like an ass for not knowing that I was being hurt on purpose with her actions.

"I knew you didn't see it." I confessed, running my hands through his hair and he cuddled me close.

"When did ya know?" He posed, kissing my forehead.

"Are you serious?" I replied.

"Of course, I am! It feels like everyone knew but me." He exclaimed.

"That night, at the grocery store, Dec. I walked up and she was touching you then." I revealed.

"Holy fuck, and then I hired the bitch. Why didn't ya say anything?" He queried, as we lay, chest to chest, his eyes meeting mine as he brushed a hand through my hair.

"I felt like if I did, it would be like me telling you who you can hire in your pub."

"Oh, darlin'. I really am sorry."

"Please tell me, what did she do?" I murmured, trying to keep from crying. I know he could see it on my face.

"I was in the store room, logging the inventory when she walked in. My back was turned. She reached around and grabbed my dick, and I turned around so fast I almost smacked her in the face with the fucking clip board." He began.

"I wish you would have." I murmured in reply. He just smiled, cupping my cheek and kissing me sweetly.

"She didn't get two words out, Love. I said, 'Aimee, collect your things, this was your last shift. Yer fired." He stated plainly.

"What did she say to that?"

"She seemed confused, and played dumb but I told her I'd had enough of her sexual harassment and her touching me was the last straw. I called Alec and Eoghan, and they both escorted her off the premises."

"So, she's gone?" I asked, a large smile on my face.

"Yes, darlin', she's gone." He replied. A smile on his face as well.

I cuddled into his chest and he clicked off the bedside light, another demon finally expelled. Now all we had to do was figure out when we wanted to get married.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**~ISR~**

The following morning, Anna stretched as she woke, snuggling into Declan's arms. Her gaze locked onto his face as she gently brushed some hair off his forehead, her cheek on his shoulder. She smiled when she saw a slow lazy smirk appear on his lips as he turned his head towards her.

"Hmmmm…." He hummed, turning his body towards her as well. "I was having the best dream about ya." He smiled, finally opening his eyes, his gaze meeting hers.

"What about me?" She posed, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Our weddin'. Yer walking down the aisle towards me, on yer father's arm." He confessed. A brilliant smile lit up her face at his confession.

"Yeah?" She replied, running her hands over his naked chest and over his shoulders, pulling him on top of her.

"I don't want to wait too long to marry ya, Love." He began. "When did you want to get married?" He murmured, moving his lips to her neck, and kissing her sweetly before pulling back to get her reaction.

"After seeing all the drama Libby's been going through for her and Ron's wedding, the stress she's under. I can definitely say I don't want a big affair. Besides, my only family is my dad." She stated solemnly.

"We can do simple. Just us, a few guests, like Ron and Libby, yer dad of course. The reception can be done at the pub." He soothed, kissing her temple, before laying back.

"Really? You don't mind something that small?" She asked for clarification.

"Smaller is better, I think." He finished.

"But what about your family? Declan?" She pressed.

"We can plan to visit Ireland and have a small to-do with them." He explained.

"If you're sure." She prodded.

"I'm sure, darlin'." He smiled

"So, should we set a date?" She smiled gleefully, sitting up and clapping her hands excitedly.

He pulled her back down into his arms. "Yer so fucking adorable! I love it." He explained.

"And you're gorgeous. Date?" She replied excitedly, as he laughed out loud at her comment.

"What about June 21st?" He offered.

"And why June 21st?" She queried, laying on his chest, her chin resting on her folded arms, as she waited for his response.

"Because, it's exactly two months from now." He stated simply.

"I love you." She stated assuredly, pressing her lips to his as he molded his to hers as well. Taking her upper lip between his and groaning as she wiggled herself over him.

"Anna." He growled as she lowered herself down over his erection. "I love ya, too. Is two months…" he began. "…enough time?" He panted, between breaths of air, as she rolled her hips over him.

"Yes!" She cried, her hands running over his chest. "We can do it all at the pub, move tables for the ceremony, move them back after."

His hands held her hips, guiding her over him and when she found her rhythm, his ghosted his hands up her back, and down again, cupping her ass in his hands.

"Done." He agreed. "Now, it's my turn." He smiled, flipping them suddenly, so she was on her back. He pulled her legs around his hips and thrust into her firmly, his lips sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"I'm so close, Dec." She panted, as he pressed a thumb to her clit, helping her to finish.

"Yes!" She cried, her orgasm washing over her.

"That's my girl." He praised, as his thrusts became faster and more urgent before he came inside her moments later.

Cradling her in his arms, his lips sought out hers and they cuddled in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

I felt safe in Declan's arms but also felt bad about my break down last night. "Dec?" I posed laying cuddled into his chest, as he trailed his fingers over my back.

"Hmmmm…" He replied lazily, peeking an eye open to look at me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm sorry." I stated, worrying my lip between my teeth in anxiousness.

"For what, Love?" He pressed, sitting up and pulling me with him.

"For my break down last night." I confessed, hanging my head.

"Ye've nothing to be sorry for, darlin'." He began. "If anything, I should be sorry. For not seeing it sooner. How she was treating ya, Love." He retorted in concern.

"It's not really your fault, you do know that, right?" I tried to persuade.

"It feels like it is." He added.

"I could have said something sooner, and didn't. But it's over, and she's gone, yes?" I posed, crawling into his lap once more.

"Definitely gone." He confirmed, his hands on my ass.

"Can you promise me something though?" I offered, biting at my lip again.

"If ya stop biting at yer lip, Love! That's my job." He teased gently, using his thumb to free it, before kissing me gently, tenderly licking at the lip I'd just been biting.

"Okay." I breathed, when he finally released my lips. "So, the next time you are hiring, which you will be soon." I started before he interjected.

"Ya'll get final say!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"And be present for the interviews?" I suggested.

"All of it." He confirmed as his lips found mine in a tender kiss.

"We set a date!" I exclaimed excitedly, jumping from the bed and dancing around naked. "I need to go shopping! And call Libby." I added enthusiastically.

Declan just smiled and let out a small laugh at my excitement, before he moved from the bed. Just as he did, his cell phone started ringing, and he waltzed back to the bedside table to retrieve it.

"Alec?" He called down the line after checking the call display.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but Declan grabbed my attention and put it on speaker.

"Anna's here, so what's going on?" He prodded.

"Hi, Anna, sorry to call you so early, but something's up with Jack. Your dad's been funny this morning." He began.

"What do you mean funny?" I urged, pulling my silk robe on and sitting next to Declan on the side of the bed. I know Alec couldn't see me, but it felt weird to talk to him while naked. Especially if it was about my dad.

Alec went on to describe how he came down at 10:00AM as usual for brunch with the rest of the early morning staff, and was mumbling to himself. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"I'll be down soon then; I need to talk to him anyway." I alerted, leaving Declan to finish the call.

We had a quick shower together, and kept things tame, as my mind was on my dad. Dressing in jeans and a cardigan sweater with a light blouse underneath, I brushed my hair out and blew it dry. Declan, clad in his usual jeans, button down shirt and sweater, handed me a coffee and a piece of coffee cake he'd made. We needed some quick sustenance before heading down and hailing a cab to take us to the Caragh.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Anna went from delightedly happy to a little morose after Alec's call, and it was worrying me. Keeping her hand in mine, we rode in relative silence to the pub. But my concern was weighing on my mind.

"Are ya okay, Love?" I pressed, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, sorry. I think I know why dad is off today, I didn't realize the date and its significance." She admitted.

"Do ya want to tell me now, or wait until we're at the pub?" I offered in support.

"The pub please. I don't want to break down here." She explained, turning her head into my chest and taking deep breaths. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back as she tried to keep her composure.

When we finally arrived, I slipped the driver the fare and exited the cab, helping Anna out after me. I unlocked the front doors and led Anna in, before locking them again. We still didn't open for another half hour. Alec met us at the bar and informed us that Jack took his breakfast upstairs.

"What's going on with him?" Alec posed in true concern. They'd gotten close since Jack started the work on the rooms, serving him his dinner and beer in the evenings.

I turned to Anna to get her reaction. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Today," She paused. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death." She confirmed.

"Oh, darlin', I'm sorry." I comforted, pulling her into my arms as she cried quietly.

"If it's not too personal, can I ask how she passed?" Alec queried delicately.

Anna pulled back from me to look at him. "I was only seven years old when Dad sat me down to tell me mom was sick." She started, taking another steadying breath. "Breast cancer, stage four. There was nothing they could do but make her comfortable by then. It had spread to her lymph nodes and other organs." She stated sadly.

"It was metastatic then?" Alec offered. I knew his own mother had passed from the same evil, and turned back to Anna.

"Yes. Three months later she was gone. It was diagnosed too late and it was six days later I had my 8th birthday, the funeral was the day before." She offered, turning back into my chest and breaking down.

"We'll check on Jack, thanks Alec." I stated, leading Anna off to my office so she could catch her breath.

Cuddling with her on the couch, she let it all out. "Cry it out, darlin'." I comforted as best I could. I hated to see her hurting but there wasn't much I could do. It wasn't like I could bring her mother back.

"Do ya want to go up and talk to yer dad alone?" I posed.

She nodded as she finally seemed to calm herself. "Yes, please. At least to start. See where he's at." She added.

"I'll check on you in a bit then, bring up lunch okay?"

Anna headed up to see her dad and I watched from the bottom of the stairs as she waved at me sadly. I imagine her birthday is a bit of a sad affair, as it's a reminder that her mom is gone. But I'm hoping I can make it special, just for us. The last thing I wanted was to upset her further. Needing some privacy, myself, I went back to my office and closed and locked the door, pulling out my iPhone before auto-dialling a familiar number.

"'Allo?" The answering voice called.

"Mum? It's Declan." I announced.

"Declan! Darlin', how are you sweetheart?" She called lovingly. It was around 2:30PM for her in Dingle at the moment, so I'd placed my call accordingly.

"I'm good Mum, just wanted to check in with ya. How's dad?"

I sat back in my office chair and caught up with my Mum on family affairs and told her more about Anna and that we'd set a date. I call once a month to check in and when I first told her I'd met someone, she was screaming down the line so loud, I thought she was in the same room with me.

"This isn't the usual time ya call me, yer almost ten days early. Is something wrong?" She stated. Mother's always knew if something was up and I related to her the difficult day it was for Anna and her dad.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it's hard to see her upset, I'm sure ya hate that ya can't make it go away but just be there for her. It will mean a lot more in the end." She advised.

"I can't take it Mum." I replied, finally letting go, and crying myself. "Seeing her like that, it breaks me." I confessed.

I took a few breaths and calmed down, wiping my eyes.

"It's because ya love her so much, that it hurts, hun." She reiterated. "And it's always going to hurt to see her in any kind of pain." She added.

"Thanks Mum." I started. "I do miss ya, ya know. Dad too." I confessed.

"We miss you too honey. But you sound happy whenever ya usually call, and I can't wait for the day that we get to meet yer Anna." She praised.

"I should go. I need to check on her and Jack." I finished.

"Anytime, sweetheart. I love ya, Declan. Ya take care of her, and yerself!" She ordered. I smiled to myself.

"I will mum. Love ya too. Bye for now." I declared, ending our call. Taking a few more moments, I gathered myself before heading to the kitchen to start some lunch for Jack, Anna, and myself.

**~ISR~**

When Anna was outside the apartment door, she knocked quietly and her father's voice echoed out into the hall.

"GO Away!" He shouted.

"Daddy? Please let me in." She requested, resting her hand on the bare wood of the door, almost as if she was feeling for a pulse.

A few moments later, it opened and Jack stood there with red rimmed eyes and his clothes askew.

"Anna?" He mumbled. "I miss her so much." He cried.

"I know. I do too." She offered as they hugged each other in comfort. Both crying as Jack finally led her in and made them some tea before sitting on the couch.

They shared memories of her mother. Laughed at the good times and cried about the sad. Her last days are the most prominent in Anna's mind.

"Have you even told Declan, that your birthday is in less than a week?" Jack questioned.

Anna shook her head no. "It's hard when it's also such a reminder." She confessed.

"Well, does he know why we're both down in the dumps?"

"I did tell him and Alec, and I mentioned my birthday in a roundabout way, so he's probably figured that out by now." She smiled.

"There's my Anna banana." He cajoled, pinching her cheek lightly.

They sat back on the couch and sipped their tea, reveling in the quiet. The echoing knock on the door startled them both and Jack breathed out in exasperation.

"It's just Declan, dad. He was going to bring up lunch!" She admonished.

"Alright then. Let him in." He caved.

"We have news too, so something to be excited about." She expelled as she unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hi Love, is everything okay?" He whispered cautiously.

"It is. Just somber." Anna explained as he placed the tray with lunch on the coffee table.

When Declan moved, he left the couch and other living room furniture as they didn't need it at the new apartment. So, Jack was making good use of it.

"Declan, sorry I'm not very useful to you today." Jack greeted.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't put you to work anyway. Take the weekend to relax." Declan ordered.

"Anna says you two have some news! I hope I'm not going to be a grandpa too soon!" He teased, clapping Declan on the back.

"Daddy! I'm not pregnant. Jeez. At least not yet!" Anna interjected, pointing to the couch for her father to take a seat. He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' stance, as he backed away from Declan, a teasing smile on his face.

Declan was just glad to see him smiling, even if it was at the joke that he'd knocked up his daughter out of wedlock. He scratched at his light beard nervously as Anna kissed his cheek.

"Don't listen to him, and thank you for lunch." Anna praised as he sat on the ottoman that sat at the end of the coffee table.

"So, what is your news then?" Jack interrupted.

"We set a date for the wedding!" Anna called excitedly and Declan just smiled at her youthful exuberance.

"Good for you, when is it then?" Jack prodded as Declan handed him a plate with a deluxe burger and fries. A Guinness beer set in front of him. "Thank you." He added.

"Two months from today, June 21st." She announced, jumping slightly in her seat.

"Is that enough time? Libby's been planning hers for like eight months now!" Jack retorted in surprise.

"We don't want all that fanfare, daddy, you've seen how things are stressing Libby. Besides, it's not about the decorations or the venue, but who I'm marrying." Anna explained. That brought a smile to Jack's face, remembering Anna's mother.

"I felt the same about your mother." He started, "Charlotte," He added, looking to Declan. "Her friends and your grandmother tried to convince her to do this big spectacle, but it wasn't what we wanted." He paused. "We just wanted one another." He finished, looking to Declan and Anna.

"It's what we want too." Declan added, kissing her sweetly.

They talked a bit more about the final rooms to be completed and Anna was listening as Jack asked Declan about his family and whether they'd come for the wedding.

"I think we'll plan to visit Ireland and have a party there." He explained. "I talked to my Mum earlier and mentioned the date. She's excited for us but knows that we've not exactly planned much more than the date." He added.

Anna started forming a plan in her mind as she looked to Declan. "You called your mom?" She pressed.

"I did. It made me sad, knowing you miss yours so much, and she was only a phone call away." He confessed, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Well, you let me know what I need to do and when. I'm guessing I'll need a penguin suit?" Jack offered and Anna and Declan laughed at his expression.

"You will be walking me down a makeshift aisle in the dining area, so yes you'll need a penguin suit, dad." Anna declared.

They finished lunch and both Jack and Anna's spirits were lifted.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

After Declan told us he'd called his mom earlier, I had an idea and wanted it to be a surprise. I'd left my purse in his office so I asked if I could use his phone to call Libby.

",'course ya can, Love." He stated, handing it over. "I need to get to work, the lunch crowd is likely making an appearance. Bring it down when yer done?" He posed, kissing me sweetly before clearing their dishes and taking the tray back down with him.

"Anna?" Dad called, after Declan left.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, scrolling through his recent call list.

"Your phone is on the kitchen counter, why did you need Declan's?" He questioned, a teasing tone to his question.

"I want to do something for Declan, and it has to be a surprise." I confirmed.

"You're going to call his mother, aren't you?" He smiled and I nodded in affirmation.

Locking myself away in dad's room, I lay on the bed and made the call.

"Declan? You just called me, what's going on now?" A worried voice expressed.

"Mrs. O'Callaghan?" I queried.

"Yes?"

"This is Anna."

Declan's mom asked me to call her Trudy, as Mrs. was so formal and she wanted to get to know her soon to be daughter-in-law. We talked for a bit about Declan and shared cute stories about his gallantry and how he really dislikes when someone disrespects me. It would seem Declan was also keeping her informed of Jeremy's antics as well and she was so comforting and supportive in her comments about it. Expressing how she also disliked when someone tried to impose on another couple when they clearly didn't want that attention.

"He's always been defensive of his relationships but I think it got worse when that evil woman hurt him the way she did. He was the one disrespected." She exclaimed.

"You mean Kayleigh?" I asked in confirmation.

"Yes." She announced with disdain. I guess if it was my child, I'd have a bit of hatred for the woman who hurt her son too.

"Trudy, I wanted to surprise Declan and just this morning we decided on a wedding date." I announced. "I'd love it if you and your husband and his brother could come." I added.

She shrieked in excitement. "I was waiting for Declan to invite us, but I guess he thought it would cost too much, but you said there are rooms?" She expressed.

"We're almost done the room renovations, so you and Mr. O'Callaghan could stay above the pub in the B&B." I offered.

"I don't know if his brother, Aidan would come or not. I'll have to let you know." She added.

"That's his older brother, yes?" I asked.

"That's right, dear, older by four years."

"If he did come, would he be bringing anyone? I mean would you need another room for the guest or would they share."

"He's a perpetual bachelor, that one! Yer my only hope for some grandkids, Anna and oh Lord! Please don't feel pressured." She laughed.

"I look forward to meeting you Trudy, your husband as well." I expressed. "And don't worry, I want to have kids with Declan, just not before the wedding." I teased.

"Declan's father, John, is very much a reserved personality, quiet like. Just like Declan." She explained.

"Declan is usually pretty reserved, isn't a talker, unless it's with me of course, but I like that." I confessed.

I gave Trudy my phone number and e-mail address and she gave me hers, with instructions to send her photos of my dress and the pub so she could help with the decorations. She wanted to plan to arrive on June 10th so they could have a proper visit, see some of New York and spend some time with Declan.

We ended our call and after a hug from my dad, and an apology for his rather depressed mood, which I brushed aside. I left him to head back down to Declan.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

"Alec?" I called, as he passed the kitchen window.

"Yeah, Decco?" He replied.

"What in the bloody hell does this say?" I called in confusion showing him the order slip.

"BLT on rye, no mustard, extra bacon. Why?"

"Write a little more clearly with the abbreviations please, it's hard to tell what it is." I clarified, moving to fill the order.

Being that it was a Saturday, it was its usual busy self and I asked Alec to put an advert in the window again for a server. He would take the applications and I would set up any interviews. Although this time, Anna was getting the final say. No matter if it was a male or female. I'd completed the last few orders and there was a small break, so I cleaned up the work area a bit, preparing for the next rush when Anna waltzed into the kitchen, her heels clacking on the ceramic tile floors. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hi, darlin'. You talk to Libby?" I posed, drying my hands on a clean towel.

"No, I'll try again later. Ended up talking to dad some more. He's in a better mood, thankfully but it's just a hard day." She confessed as I pulled out a stool so she could sit.

"I'm glad he's better, but how are ya doing yerself, sweetheart?" I acknowledged.

"It's so hard, Declan. I mean I'm getting married, and she's not going to be here to do the things that we should be doing." She cried. I looked to my other kitchen staff to make sure they were minding their business and they just looked on in concern.

"I wish I knew how to make it better for you, Love." I confessed. That ache in my chest present again.

"I'll be okay, really, it's just the day in general making me think like that. I know she'll be there in spirit." She bravely announced.

"I'd like to think she led me to ya." I offered.

"Why would you think that?" She asked in surprise.

"Because she knew I'd take care of ya." I smiled. Her watery eyes met mine and she worried that lip of hers between her teeth once more.

"I love you." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around my torso and hugging me, to her.

"I'm so in love with ya, Anna." I replied, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears.

"I can't wait to marry you." She smiled.

"Neither can I. But first…" I began.

"First what?" She pressed.

"I'd like to take ya out on a real date, for yer birthday?" I suggested, awaiting her reaction.

All I got was a sharp intake of breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**~ISR~**

Declan was preparing to do the interviews for the new server, but Anna was giving him leeway to decide first. Mainly because it's his business, but she will sit in on the call-back interviews. There were seven applicants in total, four women and the three men.

"So, do you want me to stay close by in case one is a stand out?" Anna posed, as they rode in the cab to the Caragh that Saturday morning. Their hands clasped together on Declan's thigh. Her birthday was the following day, so any call-back interviews would be on Monday afternoon after he'd finished his lunch shift in the kitchen.

"I'll make some notes for ya, and in the call-back interviews, ya'll lead." He offered, kissing her cheek as the cab pulled up outside the Caragh. She nodded in acquiescence.

After talking it over with Anna, Declan decided that the idea of going out for her birthday was nixed. She'd prefer if they could stay in and cook together again, and just have a quiet night. Declan agreed but also had called Libby for any tips on how to make it special. She was excited to offer her advice.

"Plan for her to have a relaxing bubble-bath!" Libby called in excitement.

"Really?" he'd replied in surprise. Scratching at his head. "How is that a birthday surprise?" He added.

"Because it will do her good, then cook together like she wants and after dinner. This is the important part." She began, "Give her a full body massage. It's erotic and soothing and something you'll both enjoy." She finished.

Declan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the idea of touching every inch of Anna.

"But get some massage oil," She started. "Actually, never mind, I will gift her a little bag of bath stuff and oils as her birthday gift, and then you'll have it." She added in eagerness.

He thanked her for her advice and had planned, in a little more detail what to make for dinner. Thankfully she'd been busy with both work and the rooms at the B&B, so he was able to make some chocolate covered strawberries and a small two-person sized cheesecake for a surprise.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Work had been crazy all week and I was worried that Declan was upset when I wanted to have a quiet night at home for my birthday. He said he understood, but maybe he'd had something planned. He was getting ready to do interviews for a new server and I was checking in on the final rooms to be completed.

"Will ya be upstairs then?" He posed, opening the door for me.

"Yes, we can have lunch after your first few interviews, you have three before your shift, yes?" I confirmed.

"I do. I'll give ya notes on those and after the lunch shift, when Eoghan is on shift, I'll do the rest." He clarified.

Making my way upstairs, dad was already in the final room, starting the preparations. Old furniture to be removed before painting and such.

"Hey Dad!" I announced, as he met me half-way, hugging me affectionately.

"Anna Banana! I have a birthday gift for you." He declared, signalling for me to follow him to his apartment.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I explained.

"I know I didn't, but you and Declan both have helped me so much, Anna. It's the least I could do!" He praised. "Besides, it's not new," He added.

"What do you mean?" I queried, as he handed me a small gift bag.

"It was your mother's." He clarified.

Pulling the tissue paper from the top of the bag, I lifted the small box out, revealing what lay within.

"Open it!" Dad urged and I smiled at his excitement.

Lifting the lid, I was flooded with the memory of this item decorating my mother's graceful neck. It was a three-way locket she always wore and never took off. When she wore it, it always had a photo of me, a photo of dad and a photo of the three of us.

"Dad? I thought she was buried with this, along with the Claddagh ring?" I pressed, my voice wavering in emotion.

"She wanted you to have something of hers, and she wanted to have something with her." He started. "She wanted to keep the ring, and was very clear that she wanted you to have this, so you could always carry her with you," He explained. "Open it." He pressed.

My fingers fumbled, numbly with the dual clasps that separated the three compartments, as I pried the gold locket open. Tears filled my eyes as the first picture came into view. It showed me and my mother on my 6thbirthday. Before she got sick.

"Why are you giving this to me now?" I urged.

"She expressed her wish that you to be able to carry your family with you." He confirmed. "And now, with your wedding to Declan, it just felt like the right time." He finished, pointing at my hands to open the next clasp. Dad had somehow managed to sneak a photo of Declan and had it printed to put in the locket. It was him smiling wide, as he looked right through the photo to me.

"How did you get this photo?" I smiled, as my previously held in tears fell, coating my cheeks. I brushed them off, and looked to my dad for an answer.

"One night when you guys were having dinner at the bar. Alec showed me how to use the camera on my phone." He explained.

"It's perfect." I praised. "Thank you." I finished, embracing him firmly. We were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Dad moved to open it.

Walking to the door, I saw Alec standing before us. "Hey Anna, Jack," He greeted. "I just wanted to let you know, Declan said he has some lunch ready for you guys." He explained.

"He's done the interviews already?" I asked in shock.

"Well, one didn't show, so yes. The two that did show seemed to fit but with the drama after Kira and Aimee, I'm afraid I'm a little nervous about a new female." Alec admitted shyly.

"I will be getting final say, so don't worry!" I teased, as we followed him down the stairs.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

I waited in my office until Alec let me know that my first interview had arrived. He led them in and I introduced myself.

"Declan O'Callaghan, you're Samantha?" I asked as I put my hand out for a shake.

"Just Sam." She clarified, returning my handshake.

I offered her a seat in front of the desk. Before taking my seat behind and pulling out her resume "Alright, so let's get started then. Why did ya leave yer last place of employment?"

She answered honestly and I didn't feel like she was hiding anything or flirting with me. Then again, I seemed to be oblivious, so what was I not seeing? I made notes for Anna and so far, she checked all the boxes. After she left, Alec informed me that second interview contender was a no-show. Another twenty minutes later my third interview for the morning arrived and although Jackson had experience, it was far less than Sam and he couldn't start right away. So, two 'X's' on that one putting him in last place so far. When I was done, I headed to the kitchen and made some lunch for Anna, Jack and myself. When I came out, I saw Alec at the bar and asked him to fetch Jack and Anna for me.

I set up Jack's lunch at the bar, and when I saw them coming down the stairs, led Anna into my office, closing the locking the door for some privacy.

"Anna? You've been crying, what's wrong, Love?" I asked in concern, sitting next to her on the couch. I brushed my thumbs along her cheeks, taking away the remnants of her tears.

"Sorry, not sad. Dad just gave me my birthday gift." She explained, pulling a box out of a small gift bag I hadn't noticed in her hand previously.

"What'd he get ya?" I posed, lifting the covers off of our lunch on the table in front of us.

"It was my mother's, and I thought she'd been buried with it." She began. I could see her tearing up again.

"Oh, Darlin'." I called in concern, cupping her cheeks and kissing her lightly. "Ya okay?" I posed and she nodded. "Let's see then." I urged, signalling for her to open the box. Once opened, she pulled out a necklace of some sort.

"It's a three-way locket." She explained. "When my mom wore it, she always carried a photo of me and her, my dad, and one of the three of us." She went on. "But my dad explained that he was given strict instructions to give this to me when I was getting married, because she wanted me to be able to carry my husband with me and any kids." She finished, smiling brightly, despite her tear stained cheeks.

She opened it and showed me the photo of her and her mum. "Look at how adorable ya are! Goodness, ya look the same, sweetheart!" I smiled, as she handed it to me to see. After I had my fill of her sweet face, she opened the next section and I was surprised to see my face staring back at me. "When did yer dad take this?" I asked in shock.

"Some night when we were having dinner at the bar." She explained.

After our shared lunch and a rather heated make-out session, Anna had to get herself 'presentable', she told me. Because she was having a girls Saturday with Libby.

"Birthday shopping," she announced, pulling her shirt back on. "Then dinner."

"I get ya all day tomorrow though, yes? Starting with birthday breakfast in bed?" I teased, hugging her thighs closer before cupping her ass in my hands.

"Maybe, but morning birthday sex, would be an even better start." She corrected. I couldn't hold back and laughed loudly at her sweet disposition as she kissed me chastely before leaving for her afternoon out.

My shift in the kitchen went smoothly and pretty quick and by 7:00PM I was heading home. I'd texted Anna, wanting to check in with her, and she had simply replied that they had gone to Libby and Ron's for drinks.

'I love you'. I texted.

'I love you 2 3'. She replied.

'Have fun, darling'. I added, pocketing my phone before entering the apartment.

I wasn't used to being alone during dinner, not since moving into the apartment. Usually, Anna would join me at the bar or in my office. Cooking for one again made me miss her all the more.

After dinner, I tidied up the kitchen, grabbed a quick shower before I slipped into bed. Turning on the television I clicked through different shows and movies on Netflix. I settled on some World War II movie, and lay back against the pillows, my arms behind my head.

**~ISR~Libby~ISR~**

Anna was so drunk and there was no way she could get a cab home by herself. It was almost 10:00PM and Ron was working late, so he wasn't home. The only thing I could think of was to call Declan.

"'Allo?" He mumbled down the line.

"Declan? It's Libby, did I wake you?" I posed.

"Naw, just watching a movie in bed, is Anna okay?" He announced suddenly, concern in his voice.

"She's drunk." I explained. "DECLAN!" Anna screamed behind me and I could hear him laugh down the line.

"Do ya need me to come get her?" He offered and I felt relieved that I didn't' have to ask.

"Yes, please!" I replied.

"I miss you!" Anna hollered once more and I couldn't' help but laugh.

"I'll come get her. Text me the address, and give me twenty minutes to get there." He confirmed. I could hear the smile in his voice as I finally hung up, and texting him our address immediately.

"Anna," I called, to get her attention. "You need to have some water." I explained, holding out a water bottle to her.

"I'm drunked." She announced, plopping down on the floor abruptly. "And I want to FUCK Declan. Like right now." She announced, shouting, 'FUCK'. The laugh escaped before I could stop it.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She whined.

"Because you're drunk and talking about fucking Declan." I explained.

"He has a real nice cock. I mean Libby. It's like, so…" She trailed off, while using her hands to show the measured size.

"So, he's good in bed then?" I offered with a smile.

"God, you've no idea. That man knows how to eat me!" She bellowed and I was in hysterics once again.

"Please drink some water." I urged, pushing the bottle into her hands.

"I want Declan." She pouted.

Anna finally agreed and drank back half the bottle. I got her on the couch and settled with more water. After she finished the bottle, she dozed off. I opened the apartment door so a knock wouldn't wake her when Declan did arrive. He appeared a few moments later and knocked softly on the open door before pushing it open. I shushed him before he could speak.

"Whisper please. I just got her to drink a bottle of water." I stated quietly. He smiled as he took in her sleeping form.

"I'm gonna have to wake her to get her home." He deadpanned. "What was her poison?" He asked, as I handed him another bottle of water.

"Vodka. We were having cocktails until she decided we needed to do birthday shots." I offered.

"Great." He stated, shaking his head slightly as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You just missed her declaration too." I added.

"What's that now?" He urged.

"Oh, well, she just announced that she's 'drunked' and wants to 'Fuck Declan. Like right now.' And apparently you know how to 'eat her'. Then she drank water and fell asleep." I laughed once more.

"Great, that's romantic." He joked, moving over to Anna on the couch. "Anna, darlin'?" He coaxed.

"Hmmmm…" She mumbled, waking slowly and sitting up abruptly when she saw it was Declan.

"Deccy!" She announced gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I misseded you." She fumbled over her words, as he hugged her close.

"Goodness, yer adorable drunk." He teased. "Let's get you home, sweetheart." He cajoled, helping her off the couch.

"We can't forget my suitcase!" She called, and I laughed again.

"What suitcase?" He replied in confusion, looking at me.

"It's her new suitcase, honeymoon, right?" I offered in explanation.

"It's a VUITTON!" Anna tacked on, loudly.

"Louis Vuitton. Designer name." I confirmed.

"Right, she named her suitcase." He stated with a smile. "She's a crackpot." He finished and I giggled at his sarcastic joke. "Don't worry, Love, we won't forget Louis!" He comforted, smiling at her sweetly and kissing her small button-like nose affectionately.

Declan finally got Anna up and walking, as well as getting her to drink more water. Just as they were leaving, Louis' handle in one of Declan's hands, Ron got home.

"What's this then?" Ron asked, setting his briefcase down.

"Anna decided we needed birthday shots of Vodka and well…" I trailed off. Ron laughed and reached out to shake Declan's hand. He let go of Louis to return the gesture.

"Good man, coming to get her." He praised.

They finally left and Ron and I settled into our evening routine.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Waking early, I stretched my arms over my head before looking beside me. The bed was empty, but still warm, so Declan hadn't been up long. Turning to the night stand, I saw a glass of water and some Advil. I knew I was drunk last night, and I don't remember much after the fifth shot, but I wasn't feeling too bad. After taking some Advil and drinking all the water Declan had left for me, I traipsed into the bathroom to have a quick shower, and brush my teeth. I didn't wash my hair but put it up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. Pulling on one of Declan's t-shirts, I headed into the kitchen to see him cooking.

"What are ya doing out of bed?" He called, but his smile was evident.

"I missed you when I saw I woke up alone." I replied, leaning on the island towards him puckering my lips for a kiss, before sitting on one of the stools.

"Ya sure ya didn't misseded me?" he teased, pinching my cheek sweetly.

"Ohmigod, I was so drunk, did I really say that?" I laughed in embarrassment.

"According to Libby, ya also said you wanted to 'FUCK Declan. Like right now,'" He laughed. "But, my favourite, was when ya apparently told Libby that I know how to 'eat ya'." He smiled. "Seeing ya drunk, Anna, yer bloody adorable." He added, plating a second omelet, and turning off the burner before rounding the counter towards me.

"Really?" I mumbled, worrying my lip between my teeth.

"Hmmhmmmm…." He murmured, taking my top lip between his and pressing his body into me. "Ya also called me 'Deccy' and we had a bit of a threesome too." He stated, seriously.

"What? With who?" I called in shock. He just laughed. "Deccy? Really? God I was drunk."

"Threesome with Louis." He stated plainly, pointing behind me to the new suitcase I had bought yesterday, realization donned my expression.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Ya, oh, now go get back in bed please, this is your birthday breakfast." He ordered teasingly, slapping my ass as I jumped off the stool.

"Yes, Sir." I saluted with a laugh, jogging back to the bedroom. Ensconced under the covers once more, and his t-shirt back on the dresser, I waited for him to enter.

"Happy Birthday, Love." He crooned, walking in, in nothing but his black boxer briefs and a tray in his arms. He'd taken the time to shed his pajama pants.

"Thank you." I smiled. "But I thought I said I wanted Birthday sex first?" I piped up, arching an eyebrow at him.

He laughed before responding. "Trust me, darlin', I was planning on wakin' ya differently, but after last night, I wasn't sure how you'd be feelin'." He explained, cuddling in next to me so we could have breakfast.

Coffee and orange juice, two omelets and chocolate covered strawberries decorated the tray.

"Where did you get the chocolate covered strawberries?" I asked in surprise.

"I made 'em, at the pub, and a little birthday cake surprise for tonight too." He smiled cheekily.

"Thank you." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"Yer, welcome. We'll have a quiet day, yes?" He posed.

"After last night? Yes, please. But…" I started.

"But, what?" He urged.

"Can I please have after breakfast Birthday sex?" I teased. He just laughed, before sneaking a hand under the covers and over my thigh.

"Count on it, darlin'."

With breakfast finally out the way, Declan took the tray back into the kitchen, and tidied up the dishes, while I settled into bed, after drawing the dark out blinds and keeping the light on the lowest dimmed setting.

**~ISR~**

Declan walked back into the bedroom and took in Anna's form under the blankets.

"Yer hidin' from me. Push the covers off." He addressed, and she kicked her legs, pushing them off of her and down to the end of the bed.

Her breathing became ragged as she watched him approach the bed, pulling off his black boxer briefs in the process. His prominent erection bobbing slightly as he crawled over the bed to her, settling between her spread legs.

"Hi, Darlin'" He smiled cheekily.

"Don't tease, please." She whined adorably, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers firmly, taking her top lip between his and tracing it lightly with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth. Anna arched her body closer to his as he ground his cock into her.

"Declan!" She called out as his lips moved to her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point before moving over her collarbones, and down to her breasts. He took her right nipple between his lips, tugging gently as it pebbled to a harder peak. He licked and sucked at her breast, his nose skimming along her abdomen as he trailed further down her body.

He spread her legs wider as he settled lower, wrapping his hands around her outer thighs, holding them in place. Without preamble or warning, he sucked her clit between his lips, causing her wriggle against him and call out in surprise.

"OH!" She screamed, and he couldn't help but smile against her, before slipping his tongue between her folds. Lapping gently at her aroused flesh.

Anna's hands moved to his head, pushing and pulling at his hair, directing him where she wanted him as he flicked his tongue against her clit once more. He slipped a few fingers in and seconds later he felt her tremble as her release shook her. He moved up her body, licking his fingers as he went, before kissing over her other breast this time and mimicking his movements from what he did her right breast on his way down her body.

"Fuck me, ya taste amazing." He crooned, pressing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue past her lips, allowing her to taste herself on him.

"Mmmm…" She hummed, pushing him onto his back. "Your turn." She added.

"What? It's yer birthday, not mine." He replied in confusion.

"Yes, it is, and I want to taste you." She stated firmly, wiggling down his body and taking him into her mouth.

He could feel the back of her throat and growled at the sensation.

"Damnit, Anna, do ya not have a bloody gag reflex. Fuck!" He spouted, watching her bob over him.

"No, I don't." She smiled shyly, stroking him firmly before descending on him once more.

She pushed him down her throat and held firm for a few moments, allowing him to gently thrust, before finally sucking back up and releasing him from her mouth.

"Please, Darlin', come up here." He called, and she finally released him, allowing him to lift her over him.

"How do you know I want to be on top?" She challenged, crossing her arms adorably over her chest. He simply looked at her and raised his eyebrows in question. "Okay, yes, I do." She giggled, lowering herself over him.

"I love watching ya over me." He smiled, his hands holding firmly onto her hips as she started grinding over him.

"I love that I can take control." She explained, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, pulling his lips to hers.

Declan moved his hands to her ass, lifting and guiding her over him as she started moving faster.

"I'm gonna come." She panted, as he lay back, pressing his thumb into her clit and rubbing in a circular motion.

"That's my girl," He moaned as he felt her convulse over him. "I think ya got one more in ya for me, sweetheart, get on her knees for me, Love." He advised.

Anna moved so she was facing the end of the bed, and within moments Declan had slipped his cock into her from behind and started a frantic pace.

"Oh, Dec. Yes!" She cried, thrusting back against him, as his pace quickened.

"I'm so close, Love. Gimme one more." He added, biting his lip while tilting his head back and closing his eyes. The feeling of her as she clenched around him on purpose, each time he thrust, was hypnotizing him.

"I'm almost there. Just…yes, right there." She panted as he trailed a hand around and flicked at her clit. He felt her orgasm take over, before releasing inside her himself moments later.

They collapsed on the bed, Declan pulling Anna closer so she rested on his chest.

"God, I love you. Three in one round? Christ, Declan!" She laughed.

"Happy Birthday?" He joked and they laughed and giggled, before cuddling closer and kissing sensuously once more.

Their quiet day for Anna's birthday was interrupted when Declan's phone started ringing. On the advice of Libby, he set different ring tones for certain people, so he'd know who was calling without having to check the call display. This ring tone indicated that it was Alec, and they knew he wouldn't be calling unless it was urgent. He was aware how important it was to Declan to have this day for Anna.

"Ya know he wouldn't call unless he had to." Declan affirmed and Anna nodded in understanding as he reluctantly left the bed to get his phone from the dresser.

Anna, pulled on Declan's same t-shirt from earlier when he tossed it to her, as it was lain over his phone.

"Alec?" He greeted when he answered the call. Anna listened but couldn't really gauge what was going on.

"So, yer at hospital now?" She heard Declan ask, and that caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" She interjected, standing from the bed in worry. Declan finished the call a few moments later before turning to her.

"Yer dad fell down a few stairs, sweetheart." He began. "Not the whole staircase, just the last five or so. He's being taken to hospital; they think he broke his foot and hurt his wrist." Declan relayed.

"So, he'll be okay?" Anna asked for clarification.

"I think so, but Alec didn't know if he hit his head or not, so they want to do some scans. We'll get dressed and head right over, Love, don't worry, okay?" He comforted.

Their morning in seclusion ended with that call, and they dressed quickly before heading out to hail a cab to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Our trip to the hospital was a short one, and I'd worried myself into a tizzy. After actually seeing my dad, he wasn't too bad. His foot wasn't broken but it was sprained rather badly. It would require him to take it easy for about a week. His wrist was only bruised but he did manage to break the radius bone in his left arm. In short, it would mean he would not be able to paint the final B&B room.

"I'm sorry, Anna Banana." Dad stated sadly.

"It's fine, Jack. Anna and I can paint it. Can't we?" Declan offered.

"Yes, we can. It will be fun." I replied, taking hold of his right hand in comfort as we waited for the nurse to come and put the cast on his arm.

"Alec said he'll wait to take you back to the pub, but we can go with you? Stay for some lunch?" I suggested.

"Alec has done so much already, the poor guy." Dad stated.

"We'll take you Jack; I'll make some lunch for us before we head home." Declan confirmed.

I watched as Declan texted Alec, letting him know Jack was okay and he could head back to the pub.

"Oh! Anna, Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Dad announced in earnest.

"Thank you." I offered in reply.

Our gourmet lunch by Declan included a butter shrimp scampi and linguini, with a delectable cream sauce.

"God, this is so good!" I moaned over a forkful of shrimp.

"This really is amazing, Declan!" Dad interjected.

"Thank you, I figured it'd be easier for ya Jack, to use one hand at the moment!" Declan smiled.

"Very sweet of you!" I praised, kissing his cheek.

Once lunch was over and done with, Declan and I helped dad up to his apartment before heading back home. Apparently, he had some dinner plans and an afternoon surprise.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

We had a quiet afternoon, cuddled on the couch watching random movies on Netflix. By 3:00PM I was ready to start the surprises.

"Anna?" I murmured, as she lay cuddled against my chest while the latest movie credits rolled along the television screen.

"Hmmmm…" She mumbled, her hand under my shirt, scratching gently at my abdomen.

"I thought I could start yer first birthday surprise of the evening." I posed, my hand trailing down her back, holding steady on her ass.

"Oh! There's more than one?" She called in excitement, sitting up suddenly.

"Yes, Love. Now I'm going to get it started and will call you when it's ready, why don't ya pour yerself a glass of Chardonnay?" I suggested, getting up from the couch.

"One condition." She began and I nodded, bending down to be more level with her. "Kiss me, please." She requested adorably.

Cupping her cheeks in my hands, I took her top lip between mine. My favourite way to kiss her. She leaned into my kiss, her hands moving around my neck and into my hair, tugging gently. I pulled away slowly, and she whimpered at the loss. I laughed lightly at her slight growl.

"I'll get yer surprise ready." I stated, leaving her on the couch. Suddenly, I remembered that I would need the gift Libby gave to Anna.

"Anna? What did Libby get ya for yer birthday?" I hollered from the bedroom.

"Bath stuff and oils!" She called in reply.

"Ya, where is it then?" I retorted.

"Packed in Louis!" She offered.

Louis was still in the living room, so I went to retrieve him.

"What are you doing with Louis?" She queried, pouring herself wine.

"Um, well, I kinda colluded with Libby and what she got ya is part of yer surprise." I admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Okay, now I'm excited. Do you want a glass?" She replied, indicating the wine.

"Aye, Darlin'. Now stay here until I call ya!" I confirmed.

Sorting through the gift bag from Libby, I started the bath water and added the bath bubbles and salts before putting the oils next to the bed for later. Libby had texted me instructions. When it was almost ready, I called Anna. She traipsed in with two glasses of wine, handing me one.

"Part one, is a relaxing bath, before we cook dinner together." I explained.

"I love it! Thank you!" She praised, kissing my cheek.

"I'll leave you to it." I stated, backing out of the room and heading to the kitchen to prep for our co-cooking plans.

I'd picked out something rather simple but delicious. Seafood risotto with crab and scallops. I rinsed the seafood and put all the ingredients on the counter, so they were ready for us, when I heard Anna calling for me. I grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay, thinking she wanted a top up.

"Coming!" I called in reply, heading to the bathroom.

I walked in and she was laying back, the bubbles hiding her body from my view.

"Whaddya need, Love?"

"As much as I love this bubble bath, there's just one thing missing." She stated.

I thought I'd fucked it up and bent down next to her, setting the bottle of wine on the floor.

"What did I forget?" I asked in worry.

"You." She deadpanned.

"What do ya mean, me?"

"I want you, in this tub with me, Declan." She stated plainly. "Now strip." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I agreed, pulling my shirt off, followed by my pants and underwear.

Anna moved forward in the tub and I stepped in behind her, settling back. She slid back into my arms.

"Now, this is better." She stated, closing her eyes and cuddling back into me, while pulling my arms around her waist.

"Happy Birthday, Love."

"I love you, Declan." She stated, turning in my arms and moving to straddle my lap.

"I love ya too. So much." I replied, as her lips met mine.

We didn't do more than kiss, caress and cuddle as slippery skin met slippery skin. After drying off, Anna put on a slinky negligee, and I pulled on some pyjama pants.

Cooking was simple and we teased back and forth while preparing dinner. She really had a thing for my arm when I would shake the pan over the burner of the stove. She literally licked her lips, and I laughed because she didn't seem to notice she did it. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, bringing her out of her daze.

We ate at the counter, our stools so close together, she may as well have just sat in my lap. When we were done, I asked her to get naked and lay on the bed on her stomach.

"Why?" She posed in confusion.

"Part two of yer surprise. Please, just humour me." I requested.

She nodded in compliance and I tidied up our dinner mess before heading to the bedroom.

**~ISR~**

Declan waltzed into the bedroom and saw Anna lain across the bed as he'd requested.

"So, why am I laying like this?" She posed, smiling at him sweetly.

"Well, this is your birthday massage." He explained.

"Really?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yes, why, is this a bad idea?" he questioned in surprise.

"No, I love it, get to it!" She ordered, jokingly.

He smiled as he went to straddle her legs. But she stopped him.

"Wait!" She called.

"What?"

"If I'm naked, then you have to be naked too!" She demanded.

He smiled in compliance and stripped off his pyjama pants before grabbing the oil off the nightstand and straddling her thighs, resting his weight on his knees. Uncapping the oil, he squirted some into his palm and re-capped the bottle, tossing it beside him before rubbing his palms together.

"Are ya ready?" He murmured and she smiled and nodded in reply.

Placing his hands onto her shoulder blades, he pressed into her back, running the oil over her smoothly. Trailing his hands down, he gently pressed his thumbs along her spine and she moaned in satisfaction at the feeling.

"God, Dec. That feels amazing." She groaned, as he continued his ministrations.

"Good. Tha' was the point." He smiled, as he slid each hand along her arms, rubbing down until he reached her hands.

Sliding to the side of her, he poured more oil into his hands before setting them just above her ass. Anna turned her head, her focus on the mirror across the room. She watched him intently as he smiled like a teenage boy, seeing boobs for the first time as he massaged the oil into her ass.

"I saw that." She teased.

"What?" he asked in confusion. The smile, a permanent fixture on his face.

"You like massaging my ass, admit it." She posed, watching him in the mirror once more.

"I love touching ya, period!" he exclaimed, smiling wide.

Declan moved his hands to her right upper thigh, and his breath caught when she spread her legs, allowing him more access. This massage was clearly giving him a hard-on, but he tried to ignore it and continue on. He moved a hand on each side of her thigh and massaged his way down to her ankle, before moving to the other leg and working his way up from her ankle to her thigh. When he reached the top of her left thigh, he slipped a hand under her, pressing his hand into her warm heat. She moaned loudly and turned over onto her back, waiting for his next move.

Smiling down at her, he put more oil in his hands and started at her shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Mmmmm…" She expressed, her hands rubbing along his forearms, urging him on.

His hands moved from her shoulders to her collarbones and down over her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he pulled at her nipples and she arched up into his palms.

"Declan, please." She whined, her eyes meeting his pleadingly. He'd touched every inch of her but the place she wanted him to touch her most.

Moving lower down, he lay next to her, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss as his right hand moved down between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside of her, massaging her walls and pressing his thumb into her clit. Anna ground herself against his hand as their tongues tangled together. She pulled away suddenly, crying out as an orgasm coursed through her.

"Ohh, yes." She called as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her as she rode it out. Her hands clasped around his forearm until she finally unclenched.

"My turn now." She posed, pushing him onto his back.

"Wait, what?" He called in surprise. "This is about you!" He extorted.

"Yes, it's my birthday and I want my birthday wish." She demanded.

"Ya? What's that?" He teased.

"To touch every inch of your body, with oil." She explained, pressing her oil slicked self against him.

"Alright, ya." He nodded in reply, putting his arms behind his head and laying back.

"On your stomach first." She stated, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

"Right." He conceded, turning over.

It didn't go unnoticed by Anna that Declan was sporting a very prominent erection. But she wanted to make him wait, like he made her wait. Following in his actions, she poured oil into her palm and ran her hands along one arm and shoulder before moving to the other one. He growled into the pillow as her hands followed the length of his back and down over his ass. Using more oil, her small hands moved down his thigh as her thumbs kneaded his tense flesh.

"Fuck, Anna." He mumbled incoherently.

"I know." She smiled, moving to his other leg.

"Why the fuck didn't we think of this sooner?" He laughed as she sat beside him.

"It will be made routine now; you can count on that." She promised. "Now, on your back please." She announced sweetly.

Declan turned over rather quickly, knocked her off balance, but he caught her around the waist, pulling her on top of him.

"Ya know, Love." He began. "There's only one more part of me that needs a massage." He stated, a sly, smug smirk forming on his lips.

"Really now? Well, I have plans, so wait your turn." She admonished teasingly.

Her eyes travelled the length of his body, and fixed on his hard length as it strained against his lower abdomen. Bypassing it completely and with newly oiled palms, she pressed them into his pectorals, pinching at his nipples gently as his eyes watched her every move. His hands rested on her thighs, as she straddled his.

"Anna?" He murmured, as her gaze met his.

"Yes?" She whispered in reply.

"Come 'ere." He commanded, pulling her closer and sitting up, as she straddled his waist.

"Wait, please, there's one more thing I wanted to do." She pleaded.

"What's that?" He crooned, cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissing her lovingly.

"Just, this." She eluded, pushing him back and sliding down his oil slicked body.

Her small hands gripped his cock and each hand twisted in the opposite direction as she stroked him firmly. Expletives and growls escaped his lips as she bent her head, taking as much of him down as she could, until she felt him at the back of her throat.

"Shit, Anna. I don't wanna come, not yet, darlin'." He groaned, as he fought both to keep his eyes on her, and not to rest his head back on the pillow.

"I want you to come in my mouth, Declan." Her gaze was fixed on his and her tone firm.

"But, what about you?" He supplied in concern, his hand pushing hair off her face.

"We can do more later you know." She smiled, descending on his cock once more.

"Alright." He agreed, his head falling back onto the pillow as she sucked him down her throat once more. "But I will get my fill of you." He added, before a growling groan slipped past his lips as she caressed his balls in her hands as her mouth and tongue brought him to the brink, before backing off and teasing him once more.

A few moments later, Declan's breaths were short, and Anna felt his hands in her hair seconds before he came down her throat. She swallowed it down and kissed and licked along his cock before moving back up his body. Declan pulled her into his arms, his lips finding hers as he lay her back.

"That was fucking incredible. If that's what ya give me on yer birthday, fuck, what the hell ya gonna give me on mine!" He laughed, cuddling her close to him.

"I like tasting you. The sounds you make." She confessed. "It's not just about me, you know, or me receiving, it's mutual." Anna clarified.

"I know what ya mean, Love. Now, my turn." He teased, moving down her body, until his lips found purchase on her inner thigh.

Anna spread her legs and the evidence of her arousal was clear, as Declan licked his way into her folds, flicking his tongue inside her and around her lips.

"Declan!" She panted, her hands gripping his hair as he tasted her eagerly.

"Hmmmm…" He hummed against her as she wriggled and pressed closer to him.

"Oh, don't stop!" She begged, as his tongue left her folds and moved to her clit where he lapped at her playfully. His eyes watching her face when suddenly, her gaze met his.

"Use your fingers, please." She cried, as he moved his hand up, teasing her with his index finger only.

"Ya like that, Love?" He posed, smiling against her as he kissed at her inner thigh once more, sucking on the warm flesh.

When he pulled away, she had a small purplish bruise where his lips had been.

"Ya ready for me?" He posed, crawling up her body, and resting down on his elbows. Anna's arms moved around his shoulders holding him close.

"You're hard again? Already?" She asked in astonishment.

"It doesn't take much from ya, sweetheart, and we've been teasing each other all

night." He explained, as he slipped his cock inside her, at the same moment his lips met hers.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Anna." He panted into their kiss, thrusting hard and firm as her legs moved up around his waist, her ankles locking behind him.

"I love the way you fuck me." She cried, her head meeting his once more as their tongues duelled.

"I love fucking you." He teased in reply, his lips moving down to her neck, where he sucked zealously at her pulse point, before moving up behind her ear. Once again leaving a small purple bruise in the wake of his ministrations.

"I want to be on top, please?" Anna posed innocently, biting at her lip in hesitation.

"Yer so fucking polite, ya know." He teased rolling onto his back, pulling her with him, and she giggled at his efforts. Settling herself on top of him, her hands on his chest. Anna started rolling her hips over his, seeking her release.

"Come closer." She pleaded, as he sat up to meet her, their lips suctioning together passionately as she rode him to her release.

"That's it, Darlin', I can feel ya, yer almost there." He panted as his hands ran the length of her back, down to her ass, cupping her firmly before moving back up and holding her flush against him.

Anna felt tears in her eyes and she couldn't explain it, so she turned her head so he wouldn't see.

"I'm close, Anna." He expelled as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, sending him off in his own release.

"Declan!" She announced, slowing her movements as he pulled her lips to his once more.

Declan could feel the tears on her face and pulled away abruptly and with concern.

"Anna? What's this? What's wrong, sweetheart?" His worry was evident.

"I just…" She began, as tears began in earnest. "I just never knew I could feel like this." She admitted.

"What ya mean, Love?" He pressed, holding her close, his eyes seeking out hers.

"That I," She started, as she hiccupped slightly, the emotion strong. "That I," She repeated before adding, "could feel so loved." Anna finished, her hands cupping his face.

Moving closer, she kissed him sweetly, trying to read his reaction to her admission.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"I've never loved anyone the way I love ya, Anna." He admitted and it made me want to cry even more.

"I don't know why I wasted so much time with Jeremy, I wish I knew what I was doing." I confessed. "I feel like I missed out on time I could have had with you because of him." I clarified.

Declan pulled the covers back to his left, and lifted me to lay under them, before slipping under himself.

"Shouldn't we shower off this oil?" I suggested.

"Don't worry about it, we can wash the sheets tomorrow, now come 'ere, please." He asked, pulling me into his arms, my head on his chest.

"Okay," I mumbled in reply.

"We both have pasts, Anna." He began. "And even though we might have been hurt by them, or didn't understand at the time what it meant for our future, they've shaped us into who we are now. If not for the weasel being who he is, or Libby for pushing ya into that dating app, we might not have met any sooner than we did." He confessed, turning to look at me. "But what I do know for certain, is that yer mine, and I'm yers, no matter how we got here." He professed.

"Thank you." I started. "For my birthday, for everything." I smiled, as his lips descended on mine once more.

"Yer welcome, sorry about the hickies." He teased.

"What? What hickies?" I called in reply, sitting up suddenly.

"They're not in places anyone can see." He clarified.

"Really, well where are they then?" I challenged him and he just laughed at me.

"Well, Darlin', the first is on yer inner thigh." He started raising his eyebrows. "I don't expect ye'll be sharing that with anyone soon?" He teased in reply.

"No, of course not, but what about the other?" I posed.

"The underside of her neck, just behind yer ear." He explained plainly.

"Okay, fine, I guess they can't be seen." I harrumphed.

"Yer, not really mad are ya?" He asked in concern.

"No, I'm just teasing." I clarified.

"Okay, well then, do ya want yer last surprise?" He posed.

"There's more?" I asked in shock.

"There is. Now wait here." He ordered with a laugh, leaving the bedroom completely naked.

I moved up to lean against the headboard while I awaited his return.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Traipsing into the kitchen, I pulled out the small raspberry and chocolate cheesecake I had made. Setting one candle in the middle, I placed it on a tray with two forks before lighting the candle, and headed back into the bedroom.

"Happy Birthday to ya, Happy Birthday to ya, Happy Birthday dear Anna, Happy Birthday to ya!" I serenaded as I set the tray on the bed before her.

I could see her tearing up and I hoped it was only because of happiness. "I hope yer not crying because of my singing?" I joked and she shook her head in the negative.

"No, it was lovely. I'm just really happy, you made this such a perfect day, Dec." She declared. If it weren't for the smile on her face, I would be worried about the tears.

"Make a wish, Love, blow out yer candle." I stated.

"I already have my wish." She confessed, blowing it out anyway. "Now get back in here with me, please." She ordered sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am." I conceded, climbing over her and back under the covers as we cuddled together against the headboard. The tray of cheesecake between us and one of the two forks being shared as she insisted on feeding me.

"I love you, Dec. Thank you for today." She smiled, those damn tears in her eyes again.

"I love ya too, sweetheart, but I wish ya weren't crying at all!" I declared.

"I'm sorry, but you just made me so happy." She smiled once more.

"I'm glad."

We finished off the cake, as Anna took control, feeding me a bite before taking one herself.

"Did ya want to check in on yer dad?" I queried, setting the empty plate and tray on the floor beside the bed.

"I texted Alec, in case Dad was resting, he said he's fine and went to bed early." She clarified.

"Good."

We talked a bit more and cuddled up for the night when Anna posed one last question.

"You really don't mind doing the painting in the last B&B room?"

"Not at all, especially since I'll get to do it with ya." I smiled, kissing her sweetly as she pulled the covers over our heads and wiggled her naked little body up against mine as close as she could.

"Again?" I teased.

"Yes, please. It's still my birthday for another hour." She giggled, and I couldn't help but comply with her request.


	15. Chapter 15

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Monday morning was rather rushed, and we didn't have time to do much of anything, other than grab a quick coffee and a bagel each. I had to head into the realtor's office to check in with Shawna on upcoming projects, while Declan went to the Caragh to start taping off the trim and baseboards. In preparation for painting the final B&B room. He didn't think of it, but I packed a change of clothes for us both. I had to dress for work, but I was not going to paint in five-inch heels and a skirt. He had the secondary interviews as well happening at 10:30AM, before he started his shift in the kitchen.

We made our way up to the room, and I took in the job he'd done taping off the trim. Declan stood by the door, crunching on an apple, as I tried to uncap the paint can. I wanted to check the paint to make sure it was the right colour I'd ordered in the first place. I looked over at him as he crunched on an apple.

"Ya should change first." He challenged, walking over to me and holding the apple between his teeth while he took over opening the can.

"I've done it before, I'll be fine Dec!" I promised, standing while Declan worked at the lid.

I swayed slightly, feeling a little nauseous. But I steadied myself and continued on. "I'm fine, really." I replied, holding my hand out for the lid. Declan handed it to me and I took a step toward the light to see it better, but the can lid slipped and landed on the floor, splattering paint on my $600-dollar shoes.

"Crap!" I hollered, grabbing a paper towel in an attempt to wipe the small bits of splatter off.

Declan watched on in amusement. "Told ya." He smiled, leaning against the wall, the roll of paint tape around his wrist, and once again biting from his apple.

"These shoes are so expensive, damnit." I mumbled.

"Put 'em in the wash, they'll be grand." He announced nonchalantly, taking the final bite.

"You do not put these shoes in the wash." I retorted. When I realized the paint was not going to come off, I felt like crying.

"They're just shoes, Love. We can buy more." He comforted, pulling me into his arms. "Why don't you change now, and we'll do the interviews before ya get started, aye?" He murmured as I hid my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know they're just shoes, but I love them." I blubbered pathetically.

"Come 'ere, let's take em off." He declared, bending down to unstrap the ankle buckle, as my hands rested on his shoulders for balance.

I slipped into the bathroom at the end of the hall and changed in my yoga pants and an old t-shirt of Declan's.

"Wait, shouldn't I be dressed nicer for the interviews?" I posed, coming out of the bathroom to see Declan in the hall waiting for me.

"Yer fine, Love, they're not gonna care." He comforted once more, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

We were sat in his office, waiting for the arrival of the possible new employees, just relaxing, when Declan stood from his seat behind the desk and pulled me close for a cuddle.

"What are the notes on them again?" I posed, my head against his chest as his arms wound tightly around me.

"Well, I think Sam will be the best fit. She has the most experience and I didn't think she was flirting with me or anything, so that was a good start." He began.

"Yeah, no offence, Dec, but you don't seem to notice that very well!" I replied with a giggle.

"I know, so I feel like I'm missing something, but I think she likes Alec." He confessed.

"Really? What makes you think that?"

Declan relayed to me how she subtly asked about the rules regarding inter-work relationships and when she did, it was as they were leaving his office. Alec was behind the bar and she was looking at him rather intently.

"That's so cute!" I gushed, pulling back to look at him.

"I'm worried though." He confessed.

"About what?" I pondered.

"Alec is a little hard edged about a new female server after Aimee, and I don't want him to be indifferent to Sam if she is hired. He might see her flirting as a rouse. Like Aimee did to him."

"Right, well maybe I can talk to him in a subtle way, and make it clear that just because a girl flirts, doesn't mean she doesn't honestly like him?" I offered.

"I don't know how receptive he's going to be to that, Love."

"Great, so we risk hurting her because he's still effected by what Aimee did."

"I'm afraid of that, yes." He finished, as there was a knock on the door.

Declan set it up so we were going to meet his contender in third place first. Alec was at the door, announcing the arrival of all three, and Mark was led in first for the interview.

"Ohh, are you who would be training me? Damn." He commented, as his eyes travelled the length of my body. I was rather creeped out, and crossed my arms over my chest as my eyes met Declan's.

I'd tied the length of the t-shirt of Declan's I was wearing around my waist in a knot, which rested at my lower back so it was tighter around me, but not so much that it warranted that level of interest. Declan growled at his comment and I could tell he was refraining from strangling the poor guy.

"Mark. Thanks for coming in, but that comment is one reason you will not be working here. Thank you." I stated plainly.

"What? But why?" He asked in shock.

"You just hit on my fiancé, and it's just not appropriate to do so in the workplace as it is a form of sexual harassment."

After we excused Mark, the second candidate was brought in and she clearly did to Declan, what Mark did to me. Don't people realize that it's sexual harassment to be so bold, especially in an interview? She was politely dismissed, before Declan pulled me over to the door to see Alec and Sam flirting at the bar.

"I would hate to interrupt her." He smiled at me and nodded in reply.

"Why don't we offer for her to help out with the dinner rush tonight? A trial run, as it were?" I suggested.

Declan agreed and it was set in motion.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

After my shift, I saw that Sam was doing well and Alec was receptive to her. I think the lad might have a crush of his own. I headed upstairs to check on Anna and the painting. She was a short little thing and I'd asked her not to get on the ladder alone. So, she was painting all along the baseboards and I would do the top trim. When I walked into the room, Anna was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. I grew concerned, when she looked up and was looked pale as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Darlin'? Ya don't look too good." I pointed out, kneeling next to her.

"I just felt really nauseated is all, and needed to stop." She explained.

"Well, let's get ya out of the room, away from the smell of the paint, that can't be making ya feel any better." I compromised. She nodded in acquiescence and I helped her off the floor, cradling her in my arms. "We'll go see your dad, and you can sit with him for a bit, while I make you guys some dinner." I proposed.

Anna didn't seem to have any energy and after a little bit of a cuddle with her on the couch and a talk with Jack, I left them to get some dinner. When I entered the kitchen, Eoghan was at the grill filling orders and seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey! What you doing back here, didn't you get enough already?" He teased.

"Yeah, just gonna make some dinner for me, Anna and Jack. She's not feeling too good; nauseous." I clarified.

"Oh, poor thing. Why don't you take her some of that chicken stew? It's lighter than most dishes." Eoghan suggested and I agreed.

I cooked up some steak, vegetables and potatoes for Jack and I. Setting everything on a tray, I carried it up to the apartment. When I entered, Anna was laying back on the couch, asleep.

"She been out long?" I posed, as Jack took the proffered plate, I offered him.

"About twenty minutes." He confirmed. I nodded in reply. We ate quietly, letting Anna rest, the television on in the background.

"Did she say if she was still feeling nauseous?" I whispered, finishing my steak and taking a gulp of my Guinness.

"She didn't say it was worse. Do you think she's coming down with something?" Jack posed.

"I don't think she's sick, no." I stated, with a smile.

"What do you…?" Jack trailed off. "Oh, you think she's pregnant?" He queried and I nodded.

"Oh, Declan, if she is, that's fantastic." He stated happily. Still keeping his voice low.

"I also really hope she is, but I don't think it's on her radar yet." I confessed.

"Well it will be now; you have to bring it up." He smiled.

"Anyway, there is some soup for her here, I'm going to finish painting. She's not to paint anymore, so if she wakes, text me please?" I posed, gathering our empty plates.

Taking the dishes back down to the kitchen, I checked in with Alec. I wanted to know what he thought of Sam.

"She's great. I mean she's flirting with me, but it's not like when Aimee did it." He confessed, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good, because she's hired." I stated flatly. "I was worried at first." I added.

"About what?" Alec posed, wiping down the bar and pouring me another Guinness.

"That ya would not be receptive to her actually." I stated, sipping from my beer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, ya got burned by Aimee and had to deal with Kira, so I was afraid ye'd be prejudiced against Sam because of their actions." I clarified.

"I think I was, at first. To the idea anyway, but after meeting her and hanging around her, I can see she's different. She's cute too." He smiled, a blush flooding his cheeks.

I just smiled behind the rim of my glass, when I felt someone next to me. "Hi handsome!" A whiny voice greeted. I harrumphed in reply.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She flirted.

"No." I replied flatly, turning inward and away from her, hoping she'd get the hint. A few seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my front pocket.

It was a text message from Jack. 'Anna awake. Ate. Heading down to you.' Was all it said. Turning to the stairs, I watched as she hit the last step and skipped over to me.

"Hi, Love, you feeling better?" I called, opening my arms to her. The annoying blonde beside me made a rude comment under her breath. But I heard it clearly. Something along the lines of, 'She's got no boobs.' It just made me want to laugh. What did this broad think? That insulting my fiancé would make me want her? Crazy.

Anna snuggled against me, her eyes meeting mine as I bent to kiss her sweetly. When I pulled back, I saw her eye the blonde before speaking to me.

"I am, I don't know what came over me though." She admitted, as I pulled her closer.

"I will finish the painting. You stay away from that room, please." I admonished teasingly.

"I can still help!" She whined adorably.

"I'm sure you can, but you shouldn't." I started.

"Why?" She pouted. I laughed lightly at the indignant look on her face, kissing her pout.

"Because I think I know why you were nauseous." I explained. She pulled away slightly to look at me. "Anna, I think ya might be pregnant, Love." I offered, cupping her cheeks in my hands.

"But…but…" She mumbled. "Shit! I am!" She cried suddenly and my eyebrows rose up, almost meeting my hairline.

"And, why do ya think that it's so certain?" I cajoled, my arms around her waist, resting below the knot in her shirt.

"I think I missed a few of my birth control pills. I'm sorry." She replied, her bottom lip trembling.

"Anna?" I began, resting my forehead against hers. "If ya are, Darlin', ya do know how happy that would make me, don't ya?" I confessed.

"Really? It's not too soon?" She cried, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Not at all, sweetheart. I love ya, Anna." I replied in earnest as she wound her arms around my shoulders.

"I think I should head home then, pick up some pregnancy tests on the way." She smiled.

"Aye. I hope you have some news for me then, when I get home."

**_A Month and a half later… _**

**_(12 Days before the wedding)_**

**~ISR~**

Anna was indeed pregnant and Declan was ecstatic. Their doctor confirmed that she was ten weeks along. Which meant that she must have conceived about three weeks into their relationship. Her expected due date was December. They had their next appointment with her doctor on the same day and time that Anna was expecting his parents and brother to arrive from Ireland. She didn't want to spoil the surprise, so she took that date for the appointment.

"I can't wait to see the little one on the sonogram." He smiled, as they cuddled on the couch in their apartment that Sunday afternoon.

"Do you want to know the sex? I mean when we can find out?" Anna posed.

"I don't care either way, as long as he or she is healthy." He replied. The perma-smile on his face infectious.

"I want to know, so I can plan the nursery." Anna admitted shyly.

"Then we'll find out." He smiled once more. His head rested on her belly, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Anna?" He called, getting her attention.

"Hmmmm…" She replied, waiting for him to continue.

"If it's a girl…" He started, lifting his head to look at her. "If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Charlotte." He finished

"After my mom?" She smiled, as he wiped a stray tear off her cheek. He just nodded, sitting up more fully, to cuddle her to his chest.

"What about a middle name?" She posed, tracing the buttons on his shirt.

"Anne, after my mother. It's her middle name."

"I like that, Charlotte Anne." She announced. "And what about if it's a boy?" She added.

"Charles Jackson." He put it simply. "Charlie for short." He added.

"How is your dad represented in that though?" She posed thoughtfully.

"Well, clearly Jack is after yer dad, but the 'on' is part of John. Kinda, so it's in there, right?" He laughed lightly at the look on her face.

"I do love that name. What's your dad's middle name?" Anna posed and Declan shook his head. "What's your dad's middle name?" She pushed.

"Edgar…" He stated sadly. "I'm sorry but I'm not naming my kid Edgar." He announced, as she threw her head back in laughter before agreeing.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

The rest of the week was busy, as we finished up on last minute decorations for each of the rooms at the B&B and as the weather proved to be nicer, there were more open houses to take up my time. By Friday night, I was so exhausted but pregnancy hormones were running amok. I was horny. Declan wasn't sure if he would be home before 9:00PM and it was only 6:00PM. After taking a long shower, I pulled on one of Declan's t-shirts before I crawled onto the bed, when an idea hit me.

I hadn't done this since before I met Declan but it was all I could think to do to relieve the ache. Jumping off the bed and running to the closet, I pulled a shoebox down and pulled out my vibrator. After checking to see that it had batteries, I settled back against the pillows and lifted the t-shirt up. Placing the head of the cock shaped vibrator against my clit, I pressed the 'on' button. The vibrations rattled through me and I writhed and moaned as it teased my aching nub. I don't know how long I was at it, but I pushed the head inside and pumped a few times before pulling it back out and running it over my clit once more. The only noise in the room were my panting breaths the subtle buzzing of the vibrator.

Suddenly, the bed dipped and my eyes flew open, taking in Declan's smiling face. "What's going on here Bob?" He teased, taking the vibrator from my grasp and pressing it inside of me.

"Declan!" I moaned as he fucked me with the toy.

"Couldn't wait, Love?" he posed, as his lips found my neck.

"No. I wanted you too much." I confessed, worrying my lip between my teeth as he continued to pump the fake cock inside me.

"And how's that workin' for ya?" He teased, pulling the toy from inside and pressing it hard into my clit, causing me to jolt at the feeling.

"It's okay," I added nonchalantly. He threw his head back in a laugh before replying.

"Do ya want me, Anna? Or do ya want, this…what do ya call him?" He posed with a confused expression on his face, taking in the contraption in his hand.

"BOB!" I called out loud.

"You call it BOB? Why's that, Darlin'?" He coerced, pushing it back inside of me and pressing the button, making it faster.

"Ahhh, Dec." I moaned as he pulled it out except for the very tip.

"Tell me," He provoked.

"It's Bob…because…" I panted as he continued to tease me. "Battery. Operated. Boyfriend." I concluded and I looked over at him in shock as he roared with laughter.

The vibrator suddenly stopped and my eyes met his as a crooked smile passed over his lips.

"Well, well, well, would ya look at tha'. BOB's not very reliable, now is he?" He smiled mischievously, tossing the now defunct toy off to the side. I heard it make a thud as it hit the floor.

"I want you. I just couldn't wait." I whined, tugging on his forearms to get him closer.

He slipped off the bed and pulled his shirt, pants and underwear off, before pulling my hand.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"On yer hands and knees for me, Love. Ya want me to fuck ya? Hmmm…? Let me see that gorgeous ass." He offered, biting his lip in anticipation.

"Yes!" I replied in excitement, getting in position.

Declan stood at the edge of the bed, and pulled me close, my feet hanging off the edge. I watched in the mirror across the way as he rubbed his cock against me a few times, making himself slick and teasing my already sensitive flesh before slowly pushing inside me. A loud groan of pleasure escaped his lips as his hips met the backs of my thighs an he paused, luxuriating the feel of us joined.

"Oh, Dec." I cried as he initiated a slow, but firm pace.

"Fuck, Anna. Ya always feel so amazing." He growled, his hands running up my back and around, cupping my breasts and kneading the flesh in his hands.

He pulled out and flipped me onto my back, setting a pillow under my hips so I was elevated. My legs were posed over his shoulders as he slipped his cock inside me once more. His pace was fast and hard and within seconds I was coming.

"Oh. Yes!" I moaned as he continued to fuck me.

"Grrrrr…" He growled loudly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wha' the hell's so funny?" He smiled, lifting my legs off his shoulders and setting them on the bed. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine, taking my top lip between his, like always, as my hands moved up into his hair.

"You growl so much when we have sex, it's so cute!" I taunted, squishing his cheeks, making his lips pouty.

"Right, shall I continue then?" He teased back, pulling the pillow out from under me.

"Yes, please. But, can I be on top?" I simpered.

He simply laid back on the bed beside me, and I crawled over him, lowering myself over his cock.

"Ya, Anna, just like that, Love." He whimpered, as I rode him hard and fast, reaching for my second release.

"So close, Darlin'." He whispered, as he moved one hand from ass to my thigh before pressing his thumb into my clit. I clenched suddenly, my orgasm washing over me in waves as he grunted his release moments later.

"Fucking hell." He groaned, as I lay on his chest. His arms surrounding me.

We lay cuddled for almost twenty minutes before either of us dared to speak, coming down from our highs.

"So," He began, a teasing smile on his lips as I moved to his side.

"So, what?" I urged.

"Tell me about Bob." He joked, tickling my side. I squirmed in his arms before he lay back, his hooded gaze watching me.

"I haven't used it since before I met you but these damn pregnancy hormones!" I wailed, as tears formed in my eyes. "Damnit, now I'm crying again." I complained.

"It's okay love, ya don't need Bob. Besides, I don't have any battery failure problems." He baited, rolling over me slightly and brushing my hair from my face.

"I love you, Declan. I can't wait to marry you." I confessed.

"I love ya too, sweetheart. And we only have about eleven days now. Plus," He started.

"Plus, what?" I pushed.

"Plus, we get to see the babe on Monday." He smiled adorably, cuddling me into his side.

I was struggling with whether or not to tell him about his surprise. Between wanting him with me at the appointment, which I know he wants to be a part of, and being at the pub when his family arrives. I'd have to talk to Libby, get her advice. But for now, I was content as he tucked me into bed and into his embrace, his head buried in my neck as we cuddled close.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Sunday afternoon, I was worrying myself over the plans for tomorrow. Declan's family was arriving and it was still a surprise, thankfully. But my worry stemmed from whether he'd be angry that I went behind his back. He seemed to miss them so I didn't really think he would be, but the fear was still there.

Declan had made a lovely dinner and we ate in amicable silence. When we were finished, he insisted I go relax in a warm bath while he cleaned up. When I was finished, I pulled the plug and stepped out of the tub, pulling a fluffy towel around myself. Traipsing into the bedroom, I rifled in the drawers and pulled out one of Declan's t-shirts. My favourite thing to wear before bed. I finished drying off and pulled the t-shirt on before hanging the wet towel on the bathroom rack.

"Anna?" Declan called, as I headed back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I replied, wrapping my arms around him from behind as he finished wiping off the island.

"What do ya say to just crawlin' into bed early, watching something on the TV in there?" He smiled, turning in my arms and cupping my cheeks, kissing me sweetly.

"Sounds perfect." I supplied.

Declan took a quick shower before climbing into bed naked. When he did, I sat up and pulled the t-shirt off, tossing to the side of the bed and to the floor.

"We're not watching anything." I stated, cuddling into him, as he moved over me.

"No." He smiled seductively, flicking the light off on the nightstand before taking my top lip between his, delicately.

His hands moved over my heated skin, cupping my breasts, his thumbs pressing over my nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks.

"Yes," I panted as he moved down my body, kissing a path between my breasts and down my abdomen. He stopped short and took a few extra minutes, running his hands over the small bump that lay there. The representation of our baby. He kissed the bump lightly before moving on.

"Open for me, Love." He stated, helping me to spread my legs wider before his lips moved along the inside of my thigh. He kissed along my flesh and my hands moved to his hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

Declan's eyes met mine as he fastened his lips to my core, his tongue flicking at my clit before licking down into my lips. My hips arched off the bed and within moments I was coming on his tongue.

"That's my girl." He smiled, crawling back up my body before slipping inside me.

"OH!" I cried out, as he thrust hard and fast. His hands held mine above my head, and I was bothered that I couldn't touch him as he continued to pound into me relentlessly.

"God, Anna, ya feel so good." He panted.

"I want to touch you!" I called, and he finally released my hands, rolling us so I was now on top.

"I wanna try something, Darlin', would ya face away from me?" He posed and I did as he asked.

After settling over his hips, my back to him, he helped me lower myself over his cock, and once I was, he pulled me back so I was laying on his chest. Me feet against his bent knees for support as he thrust from below. One arm held me against him, cupping a breast while the other snaked over my abdomen and down, his fingers pressing and rubbing into my clit. I could feel another orgasm approaching and moved my hands up behind me as his lips found my neck. My hands scratched and pulled at his hair as his thrusts became faster and more frantic as a second wave overcame me, and I felt the orgasm rush through me.

"Fuck!" I called in surprise.

"One more, Love." He panted, helping me sit up. I turned around and lowered myself between his legs, taking his cock in my hands.

"Fuck, Anna. Give it a suck for me." He pleaded, his hand cupping my cheek.

I moved over him, my mouth taking him in and down the back of my throat. I pumped him into my mouth a few times before pulling back and licking down his length and sucking gently at his balls.

"Ughh, God, that's good." He expelled and I descended on his cock once more, deep-throating him.

"Mmmmm…." I hummed around him as his eyes shot to mine, a sly smirk on his face.

Declan pulled at my arm gently, signalling he wanted me over him now and I happily obliged. Settling myself over his cock, I leaned forward, pressing my breasts against his chest as I bounced my ass over him. His hands guided me.

"Just like that, Love. Fuck!" He swore, as I sat upright once more, riding him harder.

He sat up suddenly, his lips finding mine. "Are ya close?" He murmured, moving his lips to my neck.

"Yes." I panted, as he moved a hand down between us; his thumb and forefinger pinching at my delicate nub. "I'm going to come." I called suddenly.

"That's my girl." He replied, laying back and holding firmly onto my hips as my third and final orgasm tore through me.

I continued to rotate my hips over him as he thrust from below and his own orgasm overtook him. A guttural groan passing his lips.

"Grrrr…" He growled, pumping a few more times before pulling me down to him, kissing me sweetly.

"Fucking hell, Anna. So, fucking amazing." He smiled, as I cuddled into his side.

"I liked that new backwards position." I offered in reply, his lips descending on mine once more.

"Me too. Felt so much more of ya that way." He smiled.

**~ISR~**

That following Monday morning was a busy day for Anna, although Declan was not aware of why. She was glad that he was so excited to see the baby on the sonogram again, and it melted her heart each time he'd walk up to her from behind, his hands resting gently over her belly. There wasn't much to show for it yet, but they knew what was there. It would be another month, maybe a month and a half before they could determine what the sex of the baby would be but they were happy with the news that everything was healthy.

The doctor moved the wand over Anna's belly and a sudden 'whoosh, whoosh, whoosh' could be heard in the room.

"Is that the heartbeat?" She asked in excitement and the doctor nodded in affirmation.

"That's too fast, isn't' it?" Declan asked in worry, gripping her hand more firmly.

"No, that's perfectly normal for a baby" Doctor Jeffries stated kindly.

Declan held her hand between his, kissing her palm as they got new sonogram photos. He was reassured once more that it's normal for a baby's heart to be fast.

After the appointment, they climbed into a cab to head to the Caragh, and Anna started to become nervous. She had had word from Trudy via e-mail that their flight was early, meaning Anna and Declan would be arriving after them. Anna knew Alec would show them to their rooms and help them get settled. Her nervousness was due to how he would react. Would he be angry that she went behind his back? Would things go well? Would they like her? These, and more questions flitted through her head as the cab moved on, but Declan could see she was agitated.

"Anna? What's wrong, Love? You're all fidgety." He commented, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I just. There's something I need to tell you." She confessed, looking up to him worriedly.

"What?" He urged, waiting for her to reply.

"I sort of did something, as a wedding surprise for you." She admitted, biting her lip anxiously.

He smiled before replying. "Really now? What kind of surprise?" He posed, kissing her cheek.

She smiled at his gesture before revealing more. "Well, it's going to be waiting for you when we get back to the Caragh, so can you go up to Dad's apartment through the alley entrance until I come get you?" She posed sweetly.

"I will do whatever ya ask, Love." He smiled, kissing her soundly.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

I watched as Declan climbed the stairs to Dad's apartment and he waved before entering. Dad looked down to me and gave a thumbs up, so I knew they'd arrived. I headed into the pub and sought out Alec at the bar.

"Hey!" He greeted me. "How was the doctor?" He asked quietly, so as not to draw the attention of others. We still were not telling anyone, other than my Dad, and clearly Alec, about the pregnancy. But we were now in what was considered the safe zone.

"It was good." I confirmed. "They're here then?" I added.

"Yes, seated at the horseshoe booth, enjoying some drinks. I know Declan wanted to do a bit of the dinner shift in the kitchen, being that Eoghan came in early so Decco could go with you earlier, but Eoghan said 'he's not allowed'." Alec laughed.

"He's not going to; he's going to spend time with his family." I clarified as I felt someone's hands on my hips, before moving down to my ass and grabbing hard. My first instinct was that it was Declan, but he knows I asked him to wait until I got him.

Alec looked on in shock at first before speaking. "Get your fucking hands off of your brother's fiancée you douchebag!" He hollered, and I whipped around to push Aidan off of me.

"What's wrong with you!" Alec added in irritation, coming out from behind the bar. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded in reply.

I raised my hand and smacked him across the face. "That was your one free pass." I stated, turning to Aiden. "Don't ever touch me like that again." I finished, watching him cup his cheek in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know ye were Declan's, Anna." He confessed apologetically.

"It doesn't matter if you knew who I was or not, you don't grab a woman like that, at any time!" I admonished.

"I really am sorry." He repeated.

I was frustrated at his blatant lack of respect for women but I knew I needed to move forward. "Starting over then, I'm Anna Brady, I'm marrying your brother." I introduced, holding out my hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet ye, Anna. I'm Aiden O'Callaghan." He reciprocated. "Mum is so excited to meet ya!" He smiled and when he did, I could see the resemblance to Declan. There was a slight red mark on his cheek from my slapping him.

Aidan was not tall like Declan; he was only 5'8 maybe 5'9 at most. But he also seemed to be a lot more into body building. Large muscles were never very attractive to me, it always felt like men were trying too hard when they were overly muscular.

"I'm still telling Declan that you grabbed me, so fair warning." I supplied, walking away towards the horseshoe booth to introduce myself.

"Damnit, please don't? He'll throttle me!" He pleaded, following behind me.

"Then tell him yourself, first." I supplied, putting on a smile. "Trudy?" I interrupted as she, and who I assumed was her husband John seemed to be huddled in conversation.

"Yes?" She retorted turning towards me. "Anna?" She queried, jumping from her seat. I nodded in reply and before I knew it, her arms were around me and hugging tightly.

"It's so good to finally meet ya, sweetheart!" She gushed, her hands cupping my cheeks lovingly.

"He's going to be so glad you're here. At least I hope he will be." I admitted shyly.

"He doesn't know ye've invited us?" John interjected, standing from the booth as well.

"No, it's a surprise." I stated, turning towards him. "It's nice to meet you John." I greeted, and he smiled adoringly at me.

"I've heard nothing but great things from both my son and my wife. It's lovely to meet ya Anna!" He replied, hugging me affectionately.

"I see ye've met Aiden then." Trudy added.

"Yes, ran into him at the bar." I confirmed, eyeing him.

"What happened to yer face, son?" John added.

"I sorta grabbed her, not knowing who she was." He admitted, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Jesus, boy, have we taught ya nothin'?" John called in anger. "I'm very sorry for him, Anna." He apologized.

"It's okay, really." I confirmed. "Although I told him I would be telling Declan, so he can choose to first, to maybe save himself a little." I explained.

"Oh, that won't save him, darlin'." Trudy clarified. "It's not the first time Aiden has been 'inappropriate' with how he treats women, and it's caused a few fights between brothers." She added, conspiratorially.

"I said I was sorry." Aiden interjected, petulantly.

"Can I go and get Declan now?" I posed.

"Of course, dear, we'll deal with Aiden later." Trudy smiled.

Jogging off, I high-tailed it up the stairs and knocked frantically at the door. Dad opened it abruptly and I took in Declan as he sat on the couch, a beer in hand.

"Ready?" I queried as he placed his beer down and stood from the couch.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

Jack offered me a beer and I tried to wheedle out of him what Anna's surprise was, but he wasn't having it.

"That girl will have my balls if I tell you a word. Don't do that to me Declan!" He stated emphatically, a smile on his face.

"Can't say I didn't try." I smiled in return, taking back half the bottle of beer.

We sat in silence, watching some sports broadcast on television. I don't know how much time had passed, but I tried again with Jack.

"How long has she had this planned?" I posed, setting the now empty bottle on the coffee table.

"About two, two and a half months maybe?" He confirmed, handing me a second beer.

"Seriously? Damn, I need to do something for her."

"I think you did that already." Jack offered.

"How so?" I asked in puzzlement.

"You gave her a baby, son."

"Hardly seems like a gift for her, it's for us." I elaborated.

"Well, I think you'll find that her gift for you could be viewed in much the same way. There's something in it for her too." Jack comforted.

I smiled to myself when a frantic knocking startled me. Jack rushed over to the door and opened it, letting Anna in. I set the beer on the table.

"Ready?" She called excitedly, bouncing adorably on her toes in anticipation.

"Yes, Love." I called, striding over to her.

"When we get downstairs, please keep your eyes closed!" She urged.

"I will, darlin'," I confirmed.

Anna led me down the stairs and when we reached the edge of the dining room, she turned to me.

"Eyes closed now." She stated, pulling a silk scarf from her pocket.

"Yer blindfolding me? Shouldn't we save this part for the bedroom, sweetheart?" I crooned, resting my hands on her hips and bending down slightly. Anna tied the scarf over my eyes and I felt her kiss me sweetly.

"I hope you like this." She mumbled, and I gripped her hips a little firmer.

"I love ya, Anna." I confirmed and she cupped my cheeks, kissing me firmly one more time.

"I love you too." She reaffirmed.

I felt her slip from my hands as she turned around and led me by the hand. The noise around us quieted and when she came to a stand-still, I could feel the nervous energy emanating off of her.

"Why's it so quiet?" I called out and a round of muffled laughs could be heard.

"I've been planning this surprise for about two months now, so are you ready?" Anna stated as she held my hands in hers.

"I'm ready, Love." I confirmed, pulling her hand to my lips and kissing her palm sweetly before pressing it to my cheek.

I felt her reach up to the blindfold and bent down so she could reach easier. My hands instinctively went to her hips, steadying her. She pulled away the scarf and it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights. When my focus was finally clear, Anna moved to my side and the sight before me left me speechless.

"Mum? Dad?" I mumbled in surprise. "What are ya doing here?" I called, rushing forward to hug them.

"Surprise!" Anna called from behind me and I was torn between continuing to hug my Mum or pull Anna closer in appreciation.

My eyes met hers and I mouthed, "I love you. Thank you". She reciprocated the endearment, with an added 'you're welcome', and I turned back to my mum.

"I can't believe yer here!" I smiled in joy. "Dad!" I reiterated, hugging him as well.

"One more person here ya arse!" I heard Aiden interject.

"You too?" I smiled and pulled my brother in for a hug.

"I'm in disbelief. How'd ya keep this from me?" I surmised, looking from Mum to Anna.

Anna reminded him of the anniversary of her mom's death and how she 'borrowed' my phone under false pretences.

"Really?" I teased, pulling her to me by the belt-loops of her jeans.

"You're not mad?" She mumbled worriedly, her head against my chest.

"Of course, not, Darlin'. I love it, and I love ya!" I confirmed, kissing her firmly.

"Anna and I have been texting and emailing these two months past." Mum added.

"More email than texts though, wouldn't want to give it away because you grabbed my phone for me." Anna chided.

"But the wedding isn't for ten days." I added.

"That's so we can spend some time with you Declan." My father clarified.

"Yeah, ya can show us around this town." Aiden interjected.

Something dawned on me then and I turned to Anna once more. "Is that why you wanted the B&B rooms done by now?" I pushed and she nodded in confirmation.

"They're staying in the B&B and have already been up and gotten settled. Now we're going to sit down and my dad is going to join us for dinner as well!" She finished.

Jack was introduced to my parents when he finally joined us and Eoghan came over to let us know he'd make anything they liked. I tried to offer to cook, but I wasn't allowed in my own kitchen tonight apparently.

My family was happy with the selections on the menu and Jack, Dad, and myself ordered the steak with a side of Guinness, while Mum and Anna went for the fettuccine alfredo with grilled chicken. Mum ordered some Chardonnay and chastised Anna for making her drink alone.

"Ya can't make me drink alone, we're the only women in a sea of men!" Mum giggled.

"Mum, it's fine, Anna doesn't want to drink right now." I intervened.

Anna turned to me, getting closer before whispering in my ear. "We should tell them about the baby, we're in the safe zone." She murmured.

"Ya sure?" I asked for clarification and she nodded in reply.

"What's the whispering about?" Mum added in curiosity.

"We have an announcement to make." I stated, looking at Anna.

"In about seven months, there's going to be a baby O'Callaghan!" Anna called excitedly.

I just smiled at her but the reaction from Mum had me laughing like a loon. She jumped in her seat, asking us to get out so she could hug us proper.

"I'm gonna be a Grandma!" She hollered out to the rest of the pub, and other patrons clapped in congratulations.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" I called in retort and there was another wave of applause as hugs were shared all around.

Mum and Anna were back in the booth, Anna showing her the sonogram photos. It delighted me to no end that Anna had a mother figure to share this with. It's made me wonder if having my parents here was more about my Mum than anything. At least for Anna. Then in dawned on me. Jack's comment before about this being just as much for Anna as it was for me.

After dinner, Anna and my Mum retreated to the upstairs rooms to chat while I sat with my Dad, Jack and Aiden, another round of beers between us.

"Declan?" Aiden called, getting my attention. Dad and Jack seemed to be immersed in their own conversation so I looked back at him to continue.

"Yeah, mate?" I answered in reply.

"I need to tell ya something." He admitted. He had my attention and I nodded at him to go on.

"Ya know how I can be with women…" He began.

"Ya mean the arse that ya are?" I joked.

"I'm serious here. I grope and grab and I know I shouldn't" He clarified.

"Okay…" I replied, unsure where he was going with this.

"Earlier, before Anna brought you down, I met her at the bar. Only I didn't know it was your Anna and I sorta…." He trailed off.

I could feel myself starting to get angry at his implications. "Ya sorta just what, Aiden?" I pushed, my fists clenching.

"I sorta grabbed her hips…" He clarified.

"Is that all?" I growled slightly.

"And her ass." He finished. "But I apologized, I swear. I'm sorry Declan!" He rambled. "She slapped me silly too, look!" He added, pointing to the reddish mark on his cheek.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm down. I knew how he could be. Dad and Jack interjected at this point.

"Better ya told him now than Anna tells him later and he wonders why ya didn't say shit yerself!" Dad added.

"You knew?" I prodded, looking to my dad.

"He told us before Anna brought ya down, Declan. She warned him to tell you or she was going to." Dad added.

"She should have done more than slap you!" Jack added and I smiled at his defence of his daughter.

"Excuse me." I stated, grabbing my beer and leaving the table.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"So, I'm three months along now and we had an appointment today with the doctor to see the baby on the sonogram." I stated, as we sat on the chairs in her and John's room, a cup of tea in hand.

"I bet he was excited!" Trudy added, taking a sip from her tea.

"He's been absolutely giddy about it." I laughed.

"Well, I brought something with me that I thought you'd like to see." She mentioned excitedly, going to her suitcase.

After a few minutes she returned to her seat and handed me a book. I set my tea cup down to take it from her.

"What's this?"

"Pictures of Declan, growing up." She added.

"Baby pictures?" I squealed in excitement. She nodded and I started flipping through them excitedly.

"He's always had that smile, hasn't he?" I giggled, my fingers tracing the image of a four-year-old Declan.

"He can look mischievous, that's for sure. But that smile got him out of a lot of trouble!" She laughed.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Only these days it gets him into trouble too!" I admitted.

Trudy and I found ourselves laughing and giggling as she shared stories about Declan growing up and I shared a few from our time together. We were interrupted when we heard Declan calling for me.

"In here!" I hollered, closing the book on my lap.

Declan came through the door, a fierce look in his eyes that worried me at first.

"Dec?" I asked in concern.

He got to his knees in front of me. "I'm so sorry for my idiot brother." He stated, wrapping his arms around my torso. The photo book in his way.

"He told ya did he?" Trudy interjected.

"Ya knew too?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"He had until the end of the day to tell ya." Trudy clarified.

"Well he told me." He finished. "Are you okay?" He pressed once more, turning back to me.

"I'm fine. Really. He apologized and I gave him a good hard slap and a tongue lashing!" I laughed, cupping his cheeks in my hands and kissing him sweetly.

"I'm still sorry." He added, his gaze falling to my lap. "What's this?" He posed, pulling the book from my lap.

He flipped it open and his head whipped up to his mum's in horror. Trudy just laughed.

"Yer showing her my naked baby photos? Mum!" He called in embarrassment, sitting back on his butt on the floor.

"Ya were a cutie Declan, Anna should see that." Trudy teased.

"Some of these are just my naked ass, why would ya take photos of that?" He asked in puzzlement, flipping through a few more pages until he got to his older photos.

"You had a cute bum then, and it's pretty cute now!" I added with a laugh.

"Yer all just teasing me now." He smiled. "Alright, it's getting late, did ya wanna get home, Anna?" he added, standing from the floor and handing the photo book back to Trudy.

"Yes, I'm more tired these days." I agreed.

"This is Anna's copy." Trudy smiled, handing the photo book to me.

"Great…" He mumbled as Trudy stood from her seat to hug Declan.

We said our goodbyes and headed down stairs to say goodnight to Dad, Aiden and John as well before catching a cab home.

When we got in the door of the apartment, Declan went to take a shower and I set the photo book on the bookshelf for safekeeping. Heading to the kitchen I set the kettle on to boil water for a cup of tea. My cell phone went off and I retrieved it from the counter.

"Hi Libby." I greeted, when I saw the call display.

"Hey Anna. How'd it go?" She posed.

"So good. His brother got a little handsy before he knew who I was, but other than that, it was fantastic." I gushed.

"He touched you?"

"Declan was mad about it, of course and I ripped into him, but I think he's just…"

"An ass?" She interjected.

"Not used to rejection." I finished.

"Is he hot?" She pressed.

"I didn't think much of him in that regard, but then again, he's no Declan." I smiled as the kettle whistled.

"Well, nothing else to worry about him then?" She queried.

"No, not at all. But his mom did the sweetest thing!" I gushed.

I relayed to Libby about the photo book, and the naked baby pictures. We were giggling again when Declan waltzed into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, and my hand went to mouth to check for drool.

"Please tell me yer not still giggling over my naked baby butt." He teased.

"Yes, we are." I smiled at him as he snuggled into me from behind as I stood at the counter.

"Hi Libby," He taunted.

"Hi baby butt!" She hollered back, causing us all to laugh once more. "I'll let you go Anna, but I wanted to tell you that next Thursday we have plans. It's the day before the wedding when we would normally do bachelor or bachelorette parties, we're going to the spa and you're bringing Trudy!"

"What about the guys?" I posed.

"They can hang at the pub and play pool; we'll join them after for a big dinner. I've been talking to Alec and Eoghan about it, and they're all willing to chip in."

Libby and I finished our call before Declan carried me to bed. We were cuddled up under the covers and there was a question lingering on my mind.

"Dec?" I murmured softly, my head on his chest.

"Hmmmm…." He mumbled in reply, his hand running along the naked skin of my back.

"You know Libby is my maid of honour." I stated.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Well, who's going to be your best man?"


	17. Chapter 17

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Thursday morning dawned bright and sunny. Libby had texted me the address of the spa last night, and Trudy and I were meeting her there for 10:00AM. Currently it was 7:00AM and the morning sickness had hit me like a wave. I found myself hunched over the bathroom toilet, ejecting last night's dinner.

Moments later, I felt my hair being pulled back as Declan kneeled beside me. My hair in one hand and his other rubbing along my back.

"Ya okay, Love?" He crooned sweetly, helping me to my feet when I finally flushed.

"Yes, that just hit me so fast." I expressed, moving to the sink to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with Listerine.

Declan followed suit, brushing his teeth as well. "Take a shower with me." He coerced, pulling me towards him. I nodded mutely as he got the water to the right temperature before pulling me into the walk-in behind him.

"I hate that I'm not going to get to see ya until dinner tonight." He murmured, pressing his lips to mine fiercely.

My arms moved up around his shoulders, tugging him closer. "Hmmmm…" I hummed against his lips, as his hands trailed down my slick skin. Declan's hands cupped my bottom and pulled me against his hard cock.

"Do we have time?" I whispered against his lips, as he backed me up against the tiled wall.

"Always, Love." He retorted, a sly smile on his lips as he lifted me up. My legs moved around his waist as he slipped inside me.

His movements were slow and hard as his lips moved from my neck to my breasts. Declan's hands held me firmly against the wall.

"You know," I panted. "Pretty soon, you're not going to be able to lift me like this." I teased.

"Ya doubt my strength?" He chortled in reply.

"No, but I will be the size of a whale soon." I stated, the pregnancy hormones making me want to cry.

"Don't cry, Love." He comforted, holding me even closer. "Yer not heavy at all now, and I can't imagine yer going to be as big as ya think." He consoled, pressing his lips firmly to mine once more.

He began thrusting faster and within moments we were both climaxing, one after the other.

"I love you." I whimpered as he gently set me back on the floor of the shower.

"I am so in love with ya, Anna." He calmed, his hand running the length of my body before resting over my baby bump. "And I love ya too little one." He smiled happily. The gesture was too sweet and I felt tears welling in my eyes at his tenderness.

We finished our shower, both washing one another sensually, relishing in our time alone for now. After dressing in the lame, pink track suit Libby gave me, that said "Bride" on the ass, Declan donned a black t-shirt that said "Groom". Also, gifted by Libby.

"You're not going to have any strippers at the pub, are you?" I asked in worry.

"Fuck no. If there are, it'll be because of Aiden." He began. "He might be my brother and my best-man, but he can be such a dick." He finished, pulling on his shoes.

"I'm all for tradition, but I can't stand strippers." I admitted.

"I don't care for a random woman shaking it in my face, Love. If it's not my Anna, I don't want it." He smiled coyly, wrapping his arms around my hips and pulling me against him for one last kiss before we headed to the pub.

"Right, cuz my fat pregnant ass is going to look so good in lingerie right now." I replied sarcastically.

"I love yer ass. Yer not fat, so don't even go there." He chastised, giving said ass a small thwack.

I rubbed at my behind as if it hurt and turned to him in all seriousness. "Your mom isn't going to make us spend the night, apart is she? I can't do that." I whined. The wedding is tomorrow afternoon but not being near Declan was not an option, tradition or not.

"Not a chance in hell. They can try but I'm not leaving ya." He assured.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

After a long goodbye kiss from Anna, she and mum left to meet Libby at the spa for their girls Bachelorette afternoon. I turned to Jack, dad and Aiden to see what they were up to but really, all it was, was pool for the time being. Eoghan had planned to pull a couple double shifts, something I was doing before he started here. In order to give me the day before my wedding and the day of, the time off.

"So, are you nervous?" Jack posed, as dad set the balls up for our first game.

Aiden and dad were a team and I was with Jack. "Not at all. I can't wait." I smiled honestly.

"You're a good man, Declan. I couldn't ask for more for my daughter." Jack confessed.

"Thank you, Jack." I replied as Aiden took the first shot, breaking the set and sinking a solid.

"What about the babe? Ya ready for that?" Dad interjected as Jack moved up to take his shot as Aiden missed on his second.

The smile on my face was huge at the thought. "I can't wait. It wasn't planned, but a fucking amazing surprise." I revealed as dad signalled it was my turn to shoot. He'd only sunk one ball as well.

"Ya'll have to tame that swearing mate!" Aiden chortled.

"Well, the babe's not here yet. Give him time!" Dad laughed.

"I can't help it. It's just how I am, but I know yer right." I agreed, running my hand over my face before setting up my shot. "I'll have to start a blasted 'swear jar'." I replied, shaking my head as my shot landed two striped balls in different pockets.

"Nice shot!" Jack clapped.

We continued our game and had a few more as Alec kept the beers coming. By the time 1:00PM rolled around, Eoghan was taking our lunch orders. It wasn't too busy as most of the dining room was closed to the public. It was set up and decorated already for the wedding tomorrow. We'd all gorged on burgers and fries and more beer and when 5:00PM finally hit, I'd had enough of Aiden's tales of women and dad and Jack's adventures over the years with woman hitting on them, in spite of their wives being present. Something I knew all too much about, and Anna and I were not even married yet.

"I've had a few problematic women come at me." I admitted, downing the last of my current beer.

"How so?" Aiden prodded.

"The night that Anna and I had our first date, one of my employees made it known she wanted me." I began.

"What'd you do?" Jack interjected.

"I had a meeting with the staff earlier in the day, laying down the law, and explaining that sexual harassment or assault would not be tolerated." I explained. "Although, she didn't get that. She thought that my mentioning it in the meeting meant I 'returned her affections'." I finished.

"Damn, I hope you fired her!" Jack added.

"I had to, after what she did to Anna a few hours later." I confirmed.

"What happened to Anna?" Aiden urged.

I took a breath before starting. "Anna and Libby had come by for drinks and Anna was waiting for me to finish in the kitchen so we could have our own dinner." I paused. "This was before I'd hired Eoghan." I explained. "So, I was working doubles constantly."

"What time did you finish?" Dad asked.

"Usually around 9:00PM, when the kitchen was closed." I answered. "But, moments before my shift was to end, Colin came running into the kitchen to tell me that said female employee; had hit a patron over the back of the head with a serving tray." I relayed. My anger over the situation still evident.

"Christ! She hit my Anna?" Jack called in surprise.

"She was okay. Small cut on her hand from some broken glass and a bruise on her head, but Kira was fired in moments and I looked after Anna."

I sat back as they absorbed my tale and waited to tell them about Aimee.

"That was the first one, by the way. There was another and she sexually assaulted me." I added.

That got their attention and they listened attentively as I explained the shenanigans of Aimee and how I was completely blind to it.

"What did she do to you?" Aiden queried with renewed interest.

I took a breath before explaining. "Each month-end, we get stock in and I always count it and shelve it. She cornered me in the back store-room and grabbed my dick." I stated plainly.

"The nerve of the girl" Dad stated, horrified.

"That's not all." I interjected. "Prior to her actually doing it. Libby warned me that she overheard her talking to a friend that she was going to get me 'flat on my back', and I brushed it off, not taking it seriously. Then Eoghan approached to tell me the same thing. I was ready for her, just waiting for her to say something. But she got physical first. Fired her then and there." I described.

After we all shared stories of our women problems. They started in on other things, Jack and dad in their own conversation. Aiden was going on about hooking up with the maid of honour and I literally grabbed his collar and threatened him to keep his hands off. She was taken and engaged and was Anna's best friend. He feigned innocence, that he was only joking, but I knew him better than that. I was starting to abhor this 'Bachelor party', and couldn't wait until Anna got here.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"Are you ready for tomorrow, sweetheart?" Trudy asked as we waited for Libby in the lobby of the spa.

"I'm excited. I can't wait. I'm just nervous about…" I trailed off.

"About what, honey?"

"The morning sickness. Rearing its head at the most inopportune time. It's been worse lately." I confessed, sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. We'll have ginger tea and saltines on hand." She comforted.

"Thank you." I replied simply. The chimes on the door interrupted our talk and I looked up to see Libby.

"Hey Bitch! You're getting married tomorrow!" She called excitedly and I looked a little horrified that she'd called me bitch in front of Trudy.

Thankfully Trudy took in stride and just threw her head back and laughed. Much the same way that Declan does. It was hard not to notice the resemblance they shared in something as simple as their laughs.

"I am. But I'm willing to be pampered first." I smiled as Libby hugged me.

I introduced her to Trudy and the first thing out of Libby's mouth was, "When can I see baby butt Declan's baby photos?" I just laughed.

Trudy informed her, "I gave Anna her own copy, so she owns them now."

"By tomorrow, that's not all she's gonna own." Libby teased.

"Have you been drinking already?" I smiled at her exuberance.

A technician greeted us and led us back to a secluded room where we would all get face masks, manicures and pedicures. I sat back in relaxation as Libby regaled Trudy with stories about me and Declan, but one thing did surprise me. Trudy confessed that Declan had been keeping her informed about 'the weasel'. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it. As though it was a naughty swear word.

"He was very much a weasel, but thankfully that is put to rest now." I clarified.

"As it should be. Awful man." Trudy begrudged.

"He hit Declan, the little shit. Twice!" Libby added.

"What? Declan didn't tell me that, when did that happen?" Trudy called in surprise.

"The night we met. A waitress who wanted to sleep with him threatened me." I began.

"That bitch hit Anna over the head with a serving tray. She cut her hand on broken glass too." Libby added.

"Goodness, dear, were you alright?" Trudy asked in concern.

"I was fine. It was a small cut and Declan took care of me. But, that same night…" I began again. "My ex, 'the weasel'; showed up and when Declan's back was turned, he got ready to hit him. So, when Dec turned around, he punched him square in the face." I clarified.

"My word. What a bloody wanker!" Trudy hollered, causing not only myself and Libby to laugh but the three technicians giving us our pedicures. "What did Declan do?" Trudy queried.

"Protected himself. He tried to hit Declan again, but he caught his fist in his hand and punched him back." I offered.

"Good. I hope it hurt the little bugger." She grated. We laughed lightly again at her displeasure.

"He was fine, really." I simplified.

"But he showed up at mine and Ron's place, giving us some sob story about how Declan attacked him. Fucking weasel." Libby retorted.

"Can we stop talking about that asshole. It's my wedding day tomorrow!" I cried in irritation.

"You're right honey. I'm sorry. But glad that you weren't too badly hurt by that waitress." Trudy comforted.

We were quiet for some time as the technicians had us remove our face masks before moving on to our manicures.

"You have massages scheduled, but lunch is to be served first." One of the technician's announced as she signalled to the round table in the corner with four chairs.

The door opened and a male employee rolled in a trolley with covered lids. "We get lunch?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. This my gift to you today and you need to eat. They had no problem accommodating." Libby explained.

"Thank you." I replied.

"That was very thoughtful of ya, dear!" Trudy complimented as we sat around the table.

The laugh that erupted was loud as I took in the contents. Burgers and fries from the 'Caragh Pub & Restaurant' lay before us.

"Perfect," I added.

"So, a little bit of Declan, without actually having him here." She teased knowingly.

"There is nothing little about Declan." I supplied and the raucous laughter that ensued made me realize what I'd just said in front of his mother. "Ohmigod. Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, horrified.

Trudy just smiled before replying. "It's alright dear. It's not like ya got pregnant through immaculate conception." She winked knowingly. The blush that covered my cheeks was mortifying.

"The hormones make me so very…" I trailed off.

"Horny?" Libby supplied, unapologetic. I stared at her to shut up.

"Yes. It's like I can't get enough." I blurted. "My god, you're making me feel dirty in front of my mother-in-law". I confessed.

"It's not like you didn't tell me how well he eats, Anna." Libby supplied coyly and I looked at her in shock. Remembering the comments Declan told me I had made during my drunken vodka night.

"Don't put too much thought into it dear. There's not much ya can say that will shock me. Not with having a son like Aiden." She clarified.

"He's a bit of a cad, no offence." Libby retorted, looking to Trudy.

"My son is a bloody ass when it comes to women." She stated plainly. "I love him, but I wish he'd stop this philandering and settle down." She cried.

"I'm sorry Trudy." I offered.

"The way he treated ya, Anna. That was so unacceptable." She admonished.

"I did slap him, hard." I supplied.

"I would have kicked him in the balls." Libby interjected.

"I know you would have!" I laughed.

We finished our lunch and Libby; Trudy and I were led to a new room where massage tables lie. I was worried I wouldn't be able to lie comfortably with the baby bump and expressed said concern.

"We have massage chairs as well, if you prefer. You can sit and lean against the back of the chair." One of the masseuses offered. I nodded in reply at her suggestion.

They rolled in a chair and locked the wheels. I sat more comfortably in that as the three female masseuses began. It was relaxing. Since finding out I was pregnant, certain muscles tended to ache more than others and I was anticipating the pain to increase as the pregnancy went on.

The massage was finished by 2:00PM and followed by waxing. Trudy opted out of that one, but I didn't mind my legs being waxed. Although Libby convinced me to get a Brazilian wax. I don't know what I was thinking. I was walking like I had ridden a bloody horse for hours, after that one.

"It better be better for tomorrow night, Libby!" I warned.

"It will be fine by tomorrow morning. I swear." She confirmed.

When the spa activities were complete, Libby directed us to an awaiting cab. I didn't know where we were headed but took notice when it stopped in front of a large shop window.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, horrified as the large pink awnings for 'Victoria's Secret' loomed in front of me.

"Honeymoon and wedding night attire of course." Libby stated flippantly.

"I can't parade around in lingerie in front of-," Trudy cut me off abruptly.

"Honestly, Anna. Don't be a prude honey. It's fine." She comforted, teasingly.

"You're awesome Trudy!" Libby complimented as they led me into the shop.

We spent the next hour picking out things to try on. My one stipulation was nothing too complicated. I ended up with a few new bra and panty sets. I needed bras; my boobs were getting bigger. But most of the lingerie were slips or nightgowns. Some sheer and some lace.

"I'm not comfortable being some kind of a dominatrix!" I stated in shock, when Libby tried to get me into this contraption of a corset. "Plus, I might fit this corset right now, but literally by tomorrow night, it won't fit!" I argued.

"Okay fine, that's true, looser is better." She conceded.

I'd decided I had enough lingerie as it wouldn't fit too much longer anyway and the ladies agreed. We paid for our merchandise, and I was surprised that Trudy was even getting herself a little something. We hailed a cab and I was relieved to hear that we were heading to the Caragh to join the men for dinner. Ron would finally be there but had a hard time getting away from work for the actual Bachelor party.

The cab was jerking quite a lot. The driver was hitting the break too frequently and too hard and it was making me feel nauseous.

"Anna? Are ya okay dear?" Trudy asked worriedly.

"Cab, jerking. Nauseous." I stated plainly.

"Maybe you should go for a lay down in Declan's office when we get there, take a rest?" Libby offered and I nodded in reply. "It has been a long day." She added.

**~ISR~**

Declan, Jack, John and Aiden were back at the pool tables when Trudy and Libby approached. They'd seen to Anna, leaving her in Declan's office along with their bags from shopping.

"Hey!" Aiden called at the sight of them. He was the most drunk out of the four of them.

Declan's smile fell. "Where's Anna?" He asked worriedly.

"She felt sick in the car on the way home, she's laying down in yer office, dear." Trudy explained.

Declan jumped from his stool next to the pool table, handing off his cue to Aiden before running to his office.

"He's going to make a great father." Jack interjected as they watched him run off.

Everyone nodded in agreement at Jack's assessment and the ladies and John sat at the horseshoe table, while Jack and Aiden continued to play their game. Ron had yet to arrive and Libby texted him about his estimated time of arrival for dinner.

Declan approached his office and opened the door quietly. Anna was laid back, her hand rubbing along her abdomen.

"You okay, Love?" He whispered, turning the dimmer down on the overhead light so it wasn't so bright, as he closed the door.

"The cab driver kept hitting the breaks and it made me feel sick." She informed, sitting up slowly.

"No, lay back, sweetheart. Rest for a bit." He cajoled.

Anna didn't lay back right away. "Lay with me?" She murmured. Her eyes were closed but she reached out her hand and he took it gently, sitting on the couch beside her.

Declan laid back and pulled Anna to lay alongside him, cuddling her into his chest.

"You still nauseous?" He queried as she snuggled into him.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She cried suddenly.

"It's okay, Love. Just sleep for a bit. It's barely 5:30PM, we have time for a nap."

"We can't stay out too late, I need to sleep tonight." She offered.

"We'll leave by 8:00PM." He comforted, kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you." She stated softly as her breaths evened out. Signalling she'd fallen asleep.

"I love ya, darlin'. I can't wait until yer my wife." He smiled in reply, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over her.

Declan dozed off himself and was woken a short time later at the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. He looked up to see Trudy standing there. Trudy looked down at him lovingly, pushing his hair back once more.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

"Mum?" I whispered, still holding tight to Anna.

"Just checkin' on ya, sweetheart. It's almost 6:30PM and Eoghan just took our dinner orders." She whispered.

"Aye, I'll wake Anna, we'll join ya. She needs to eat and then we'll head home. She's exhausted." I explained as mum pushed at my hair again.

"I ordered the chicken for ya. Thought you had enough beef at lunch today?" Mum stated.

"Thanks Mum. Anna might need something light too."

"Got her some eggs." Mum offered.

"We'll be out in a few." I whispered back. Our conversation took place in hushed tones, so as not to disturb Anna.

When Mum finally closed the office door again, I gently kissed her forehead, running my hand along her back.

"Anna? Love?" I stated a little louder than a whisper.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled sleepily, stretching in my arms.

"How ya feelin', darlin'?" I coaxed, helping her to sit up with me.

"Better but still queasy." She confessed.

"Mum was just in, dinner's going to be out soon." I informed.

"I don't know if I can eat." She admitted.

"I know, but she got ya some eggs. Something light but has protein. We'll eat then go home, okay?" She nodded in acquiescence.

Taking her hand in mine, I helped her from the couch, when I spotted the bags in the corner.

"Anna?" I paused.

"Yes?"

"What are those?" I smiled.

"Wedding night and Honeymoon attire." She smiled in return.

"Ohhh, can I see?" I requested.

"No! You better not peak either." She warned, cuddling into me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, I'm just not doing great tonight." She declared.

"It's okay, Love. I'll take care of you." I confirmed. "For the rest of my life." I mumbled as she took my hand in hers and we headed back out for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**~ISR~**

That Thursday night before the wedding as he lay in their bed, Declan woke when he realized Anna wasn't next to him. He turned over and saw the bathroom light shining under the closed door and the sounds of Anna's wretches filtered through the wood. Scrambling from the bed, he opened the door to see her bent over the toilet once more.

"Awww, sweetheart." He crooned sadly, bending to her level and pulling her hair back as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"You don't need to see me like this." She argued gently, trying to push him away. But he didn't move.

"I might not be able to do much, but I can sure as hell hold yer hair while our babe makes ya sick, Love." He retorted a calming smile on his face as she seemed to finally be finished.

Anna moved to the sink to brush her teeth and Declan flushed for her.

"Are ya okay?" He queried in concern.

"Yah, it jus' hit's me suddenly." She explained, the toothbrush in her mouth muffling her words slightly.

When Anna was finished, Declan pulled her back to bed where she cuddled into him once more. Thoughts of their wedding flittering through her head.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

Upstairs, in the B&B portion of the pub, Libby, Trudy, and I were being groomed by the hairdresser and make-up artists that I'd hired.

"Are you feeling any morning sickness today, sweetheart?" Trudy asked in concern, as she sat in the corner chair. Her hair and make-up completed already.

"So far, so good." I replied with a smile, as the hairdresser continued to curl my hair.

"Let's not jinx it!" Libby added as she sat patiently while the make-up artist did her magic.

"I had another spell last night at like two in the morning." I confessed.

"Maybe just eat light today and wait until after the ceremony to have a full dinner?" Libby offered.

"I think I might do that; I really don't want to be upchucking during my 'I do's'." I finished as the hairdresser stepped back to admire her work so far.

"What do you think honey?" She interjected, turning me towards the stand-alone mirror in the corner.

"It's perfect." I complimented. She'd kept it simple for me, like I'd asked. The ends were curled and it was left down. Half pulled up and a few curls framing my face.

Libby's make-up was complete, it was simplistic with a nude lip. Her hair was pulled back into a chignon.

"Your turn for face paint." Libby called excitedly. "I'm going to make sure the dress is ready for you; I brought my steamer to help get rid of any wrinkles." She added, rushing into the hall where she'd left said contraption.

Once my make-up was done, Libby and Trudy helped me get into my dress. We still had forty-five minutes until the ceremony, but I wanted to be ready.

I gently stepped into the gown and Trudy and Libby delicately pulled it up. There were two, fine spaghetti straps that I slipped my arms into. It was an empire waist, so my baby bump was concealed but not too form fitting. Its silk material fell down my form naturally and there was a fine layer of sheer silk overlaying the dress, giving the gown a pearlescent colour. The bust was a V-Cut, with small rhinestones covering it in silver and gold and the material was a soft champagne colour. A thin ribbon, a slightly darker shade than the champagne colour was set around my ribs under the bust, and a matching rhinestone fascinator was adorned to my hair.

"Ya look so beautiful sweetheart!" Trudy gushed.

"Turn, so we can zip it." Libby asked and I obliged.

The back of the gown zipped up to just below my shoulder blades and another thin line of pearlescent buttons joined together, concealing the zipper.

"We can wait to put your shoes on until you're about to go down." Libby offered and I wholeheartedly agreed.

"What did you get Declan as a wedding gift?" Libby added.

"Um, a baby?" I replied with a laugh.

"Ya got him something, I can tell!" Trudy teased.

"Of course, I got him a watch and in the leather of the band, I had it inscribed." I confirmed.

"What's the inscription?" Trudy inquired.

"The date, our names a quote." I smiled.

"It's like pulling teeth, Anna! What's the quote?" Libby laughed.

I smiled as I pulled the gift out of my purse to show them. Libby took it and pulled open the lid of the David Yurman Classic watch box and lifted it out. She read it aloud. "I know I am in love with you because my reality is finally better than my dreams."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Trudy gushed.

"Declan gave me something for you, but you have to wait a little while longer." Libby added, returning the watch to its box.

My hand went to my neck and I realized I'd forgotten my locket. "Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" Trudy asked in concern and I explained about my locket.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

"Ya ready son?" Dad asked, as I pulled on my tuxedo jacket after tying my champagne coloured bow-tie.

"More than ready." I smiled, slipping my hand into my pocket to reassure myself the rings were still there. Anna would always wear the Claddagh ring, but she would be wearing it on her right hand while a wedding band would sit on her left to match mine. As I touched the rings, I also felt the other item resting beside them. Anna had forgotten her locket this morning when Libby had picked her up, so I'd slipped it into my pocket when I grabbed the rings.

"Dad, we gotta leave earlier. I need to give something to Anna." I explained.

"What's that?" He urged. I showed him the locket Jack had gifted her. "She's going to want this with her today." I added.

"Alright, we'll head out soon then."

Dad, Jack, Aiden, Ron and I were all getting ready at the apartment as the girls declared that they didn't want to risk getting Anna's dress dirty on their way to the pub.

"Did you get her a gift?" Aiden posed and I nodded in reply.

"Of course. Libby has it already." I confirmed.

"What?" Aiden prodded once more.

"I bought her six-hundred-dollar wedding shoes, and had them engraved on the bottom. The left says 'Anna & Declan', and the right has 'See you at 3:00PM, June 21st,2020'." I finished.

"That's original!" Jack complimented.

"I didn't want to be cliché. It seemed fitting as she loves to wear her heels." I smiled.

I was getting anxious about the time and I think it was a becoming obvious because Ron laughed as he signalled that the cab was finally here to take us to the pub. It had taken longer as he'd requested a van to fit us all in comfortably. I heard more than one whispered remark about 'Tigger' and 'excessive bouncing' from the men around me.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

We were waiting for word that the men had arrived when there was an erratic knocking on the door of the B&B room we were occupying.

"Anna?" I heard Declan call.

"Yes?" I replied, thinking something was wrong.

"Ya forgot yer locket, Love. I have it." He called and I rushed to the door to open it, when Libby stopped me.

"He can't see you!" She laughed.

"Close your eyes, Dec!" I ordered.

"Alright, Love. Eyes are closed." He confirmed and Trudy opened the door first to be sure.

"Ya look handsome, sweetheart!" She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks mum." He smiled. "I won't look, but can I at least touch yer hands, Darlin', please?" He wheedled adorably and I moved forward, taking his hands in mine.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi, Love. It's in my left pocket." He smiled once more and I released his hand to reach in and pull it out.

"Thank you, Dec. I love you." I offered, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Don't forget to move yer Claddagh to yer right hand." He finished.

"I will. But wait, I have a wedding gift for you!" I called excitedly as Libby handed me the watch box.

"I have one too, Libby has it." He finished.

"Oh, alright you two, stand back to back so ya can't see her Declan and ya can at least open each other's gifts together." She prattled.

We did as instructed, and Declan held the box in his hands while waiting for me to have my gift in hand as well.

"I'll hold it for you Anna," Libby offered, holding the box in front of me. "You'll need to read something and the box is larger than you think."

Trudy counted to three and we opened our gifts. "You got me shoes?" I asked in surprise.

"Read the bottom of 'em, Love." He stated and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I love it Anna. The quote is perfect, sweetheart." He added.

My eyes moved to the shoes and I pulled them out, reading the inscription on the bottom.

"Oh, honey, don't cry, ya'll ruin yer make-up!" Trudy called suddenly.

"Please tell me those are happy tears, Darlin'," Declan queried, turning his head slightly. I could see him in the mirror, but he couldn't see me.

"Yes." I cried in reply. "They're perfect. You got me Louboutin's! Declan these cost a fortune!" I stated excitedly.

"I know Love, but I also know ya love yer heels."

"I'll see you at the make-shift alter!" I replied, the smile on my face huge.

"Bloody hell, my eyes are closed, I'm not leaving until ya kiss me first!" He demanded.

Trudy checked to be sure and his eyes were closed, so I moved in front of him and kissed him firmly.

"Now go." I ordered jokingly.

"I love ya. Soon to be Mrs. O'Callaghan." He smiled goofily, as Trudy pushed him out the door, closing it when he was in the hall.

"Goodness you two are adorable." Libby added, setting my shoes on the floor, so I could step into them.

Once I was adjusted and my lipstick reapplied, I admired my new shoes. He had to have had help from Libby, as they were a champagne colour with gold and silver jewels covering the toe and trailing up. We were brought out of our admirations by another knock on the door.

"Anna banana? Are you ready?" Dad called and I shrieked in excitement.

"Yes!" I called exuberantly, opening the door. Libby handed me my bouquet of lilies.

**~ISR~**

Canon in D began to play as Jack escorted his daughter towards her soon-to-be husband. He'd definitely shed a tear when he saw her in her dress, her mother's locket adorning her neck. The locket had been worn by Charlotte at their own wedding, and it made him miss her all the more on this special day. Jack wiped away a stray tear as he placed Anna's hand in Declan's. Passing on the responsibility to a man he very much respected.

"God, yer gorgeous, Love." Declan whispered, cupping her cheek and kissing her sweetly. A hand strayed down and gently rubbed at her belly before they turned to the officiant as the ceremony began.

Anna felt like she was floating through a dream, the smiles on both her and Declan's faces as they exchanged vows were permanent. She watched as Declan brushed a tear off his own cheek at the exchange of their rings and she noticed his new watch adorning his wrist as well.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The officiant announced.

"Finally!" Declan hollered, his hands moving around her waist and pulling her against him, as his lips met hers in a firm kiss. A chorus of laughter echoed at Declan's exclamation.

He moulded his lips to hers, taking her upper lip between his and kissing her longer than was probably appropriate with his parents and his now father-in-law watching.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Callaghan!" The officiant finished and a round of applause sounded.

A short while later, after photos had been taken; Anna and Declan were seated at the head table. Libby, Ron, Jack, Aiden, Trudy and John were seated a table in front, and other friends scattered about. Shawna attended with her husband James. Whom Anna had not met until now. Also, a few of Declan's old timer regulars were in attendance, like Bobby.

Anna was just thankful that her morning sickness seemed to be staying at bay for the time being. She was definitely hungry at this point and was looking forward to the grilled rack of lamb and spring vegetable risotto that Eoghan had presented to them earlier in the week at a pre-wedding rehearsal dinner.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

I leaned over, kissing Anna's neck as we waited for dinner to be served. She giggled adorably and my eyes moved to her chest. Her dress was a deep cut and because of the pregnancy, her breasts looked like they were spilling out in the middle. Without thinking, I bent down and nuzzled her cleavage. Kissing at her soft flesh. Anna's hands scratched at my hair, and I pulled back to take in her expression.

"Find anything in there?" She teased.

"They're distracting, Love. Definitely bigger too." I smiled. She pulled me closer, kissing me hungrily.

We finally pulled away when we heard our friends and family hooting and hollering. Eoghan was leading a team with our dinner. Alec, Colin, and Sam followed and dinner was officially served.

After the usual traditions, first dance, speeches and the cutting of the cake. I took my mum to the dance floor as Jack pulled Anna in as well for their own dance.

No matter where we were on the dance floor, my eyes only found hers, and she mine. A few moments later I felt my mum pull away.

"Alright, go get her!" She laughed.

"I'm sorry mum." I smiled sweetly. My focus was completely on my wife.

"Yer in love! I'm happy for you my sweet boy. Now if only yer brother would wake the fuck up!" She cackled and I looked at her in shock for swearing. She kissed my cheek and pushed me away.

Walking up behind Jack, I tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" I smiled crookedly, my gaze on Anna.

"If you must." Jack teased, and my arms wound around her hips, pulling her flush against me.

I buried my head in her neck, humming along to the music and kissing her sporadically as she cuddled in close to my chest, her arms around my torso. She said something, but it was muffled and I couldn't hear her clearly.

"What was that, Mrs. O'Callaghan?" I teased. She smiled brightly up at me before replying.

"I said, will you tell me now, where we're going for our honeymoon?" She wheedled, pressing those glorious breasts against me.

I pulled back slightly, brushing an errant curl off her face and cupping her cheek. "Well, ya know how Mum and Dad and Aiden are leaving on Sunday?" I began and she nodded in reply. "We'll be going with them. To Ireland." I finished.

"Really?" She queried in surprise, a large toothy smile on her adorable face.

"Yes, Love." I confirmed. "We'll be going for two weeks, first week with Mum and Dad, and I'll show ya around where I grew up, then we're going to a quaint little B&B in Tipperary."

"I can't wait." She smiled once more. Her hands reached up, pulling my head down to hers. Our lips met in a heated kiss as I continued to keep her body flush to mine. My hands moved down, cupping her ass and pressing her against me. A sudden growl escaped my lips as she wiggled against my growing erection.

Later that evening, as guests started to depart, Anna introduced me to Shawna and James and they left us after sharing their congratulations.

"Nice to finally meet you Shawna." I complimented, hugging her goodbye.

"You as well! You take care of our girl, we're going to miss her for the next few weeks, and then eventually maternity leave!" She announced.

"I can still work from home you know!" Anna alleviated, hugging her friend and co-worker.

"I know, but it won't be the same!" She smiled as we waved them away.

When it was clear Anna was trying to wriggle out of her shoes, I pulled her down into a chair next to me. I slipped her shoes off, pulling her feet into my lap and started massaging them. It wasn't that her feet hurt, but they were swelling off and on due to the pregnancy, so her shoes would get tight.

"Oh, that feels good." She whimpered.

"Just rest, Love." I comforted, kissing her cheek as she clung to my arm, her head on my shoulder.

I was looking for the time, when I realized I was wearing my new watch. Glancing down, I saw that it was almost 9:00PM, and wanted the rest of the night for Anna and myself, at home. We would be locked away until Sunday when we'd be joining my family on a flight to Ireland.

"Ya ready to head home soon?" I posed; her head tilted up to look at me. She nodded eagerly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I love ya Mrs. O'Callaghan."

"I love you, Mr. O'Callaghan." She crooned in return, moving into my lap and fusing her lips to mine.

A few moments later, Anna reluctantly put her shoes back on so we could do the obligatory garter removal and bouquet toss. Throughout the evening, we also kept to tradition by kissing each time a guest clinked their silverware against their wine glass.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

When we got home, I wanted to put on one of my new lingerie sets, but needed Declan to undo the buttons and zipper on the back of my dress.

"Dec?" I called, walking out from the bedroom to the kitchen, where he was pouring himself a bourbon.

"Ya, Love?" He called in reply.

I stopped short, taking in his appearance. He'd taken off his tuxedo jacket, and bow-tie. Half the buttons on his shirt were undone and his sleeves rolled up. That damn vein in his forearm very prominent as he sipped from his drink. When I looked up, he smiled at me coyly. "Can you undo the back of my dress please?" I asked, turning my back to him.

He moved up behind me and I heard him set his glass down while I pulled my hair out of the way. I felt his lips on my neck, and they trailed down as his fingers fumbled with the buttons. When I felt the zipper lower, I pulled away.

"I have a surprise!" I called, giggling and running away.

"Yer teasing me, Mrs. O'Callaghan!" He hollered after me.

"So are you Mr. O'Callaghan! Damn buttons!" I huffed in reply. I heard his laugh echo after me as I secluded myself in the bathroom so my reveal would be an actual surprise.

I selected the most form fitting piece of lingerie from yesterday's shopping excursion, as I didn't think I would fit it in a week. It was a semi-sheer lace nightie with a v-shaped neckline and spaghetti straps. You could clearly see everything and my nipples were already hard at the thought of Declan's reaction. I pulled the matching lace thong on as I wanted the Brazilian wax to be a surprise as well. I pulled the fascinator and few pins from my hair and shook out my curls before taking a deep breath. Cracking the bathroom door open, I looked out to see candles strewn about the room, leaving a soft glow. Declan sat on the edge of the bed, his shirt was now fully unbuttoned but still on. His pectoral muscles and abs in view and his long legs stretched out before him as he sat back on his hands.

"Dec?" I called.

"Ya, Love?" He replied.

"Are you ready?" I posed, biting my lip nervously and hiding behind the door.

"I'm ready to make love to my wife, if that's what yer asking." He responded and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I finally stepped out and the look on Declan's face made me want to laugh.

"Fuck me." He murmured, standing abruptly. "God, you look amazing. Come 'ere." He called, reaching out for me.

I stepped into his arms as his hands travelled over every inch of my body, as though he had tentacles for arms. Like he couldn't touch enough of me at once. His hands finally settled on my behind, cupping me and pressing me into his very prominent erection. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

**~ISR~**

Anna pulled away from Declan momentarily so she could push his shirt off his shoulders. He helped her along and threw the offensive garment to the floor, his hands back on her hips as his lips fused against hers assertively. Her hands moved to his belt and she had to pull away as she couldn't get it undone.

"A little help here." She giggled and he smiled down at her as his hands met hers, pulling the belt free easily. "Show off." She smiled as his lips covered hers once more as he undid the button and zipper, allowing Anna to push his pants off his hips, followed by his black boxer-briefs.

He kicked them off and pulled her closer to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Let me look at ya, Love. Damn." He stated, biting his lip at her sexy form.

"You like?" She flirted, turning around so he could get a full view.

"Fuck, yes." He murmured, reaching for her once more.

His hands moved to the bottom of her negligee. "As much as I love how fucking amazing ya look in this, it needs to go, wifey." He smiled bunching the fabric up to her hips as his hands rubbed along her naked skin, causing goose bumps.

Anna lifted her arms and he pulled it up and over her head, tossing it onto the pile of clothes already started with his shirt, pants and boxer-briefs.

"Damn, yer so sexy!" He stated, pressing his face into her breasts and kissing and nipping at the supple flesh.

"OH!" She cried, as his lips suctioned onto a nipple. His tongue teased the hardened peak before he moved his lips to her other breast, mimicking his ministrations.

Declan's hands moved over her back, pressing her into his face more before he trailed his lips down to her abdomen. He held her baby bump gently in his palms as her hands moved through his hair. He kissed tenderly over her belly before hooking his thumbs into the waist band of her thong. He pulled it down quickly.

"Fuck, yer full of surprises tonight, Darlin'." He smiled widely, taking in her freshly waxed skin. "Lay back on the bed for me, Love." He crooned and she did as he asked.

Declan crawled over her and pressed his lips to hers before moving to her neck, then her chest and down over her abdomen once more. He settled between her spread legs and kissed each hip bone before pushing his face into her sex and licking from her lips up to her clit.

"Oh, Dec…" Anna whimpered as his fingers joined in and he slipped two inside of her as his tongue licked at her lips and clit.

"Come for me." He stated, as his eyes locked on hers.

Moments later, Anna felt her legs shudder as her orgasm moved through her. Declan lapped at her sensitive flesh once more before pulling down the blankets on the bed and lifting her under the covers. He moved under them as well and Anna pulled him over her as he settled between her legs, pressing his arousal into her firmly.

"Please," She whispered urgently, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Declan pushed inside of her slowly and held still for a moment before rocking his hips into hers. Her arms moved over his shoulder's, pulling and pushing him over her.

"Faster," She panted and he willingly obliged.

He quickened his pace and the force of his thrusts as his lips sought out hers once more. Taking her top lip between his, his kiss was soft compared to the hard thrust of his hips. Anna snaked her hands into his hair, scratching at his scalp as his lips moved to her neck.

"Fuck, Anna." He murmured, moving a hand down her body to press his thumb into her clit.

"Yes, Dec! I'm so close." She cried, her body arching up into his.

Suddenly, Declan flipped them, so he was on his back, and Anna was on top, the blankets pushed down to his calves. She fell forward slightly, her hands on either side of his head. She took advantage of the new position and moved her hips over cock repeatedly, his thumb still pressing into her clit.

"I'm coming," She panted urgently as her body went rigid for a moment as she rode out her orgasm.

"That's my girl." He praised, his hands moving to her hips as he thrust into her from below at a fast and frantic pace.

"Yes, yes, yes." She chanted as she could feel the coil in her body begin, hinting at another impending orgasm.

"So close, Love." He stated breathlessly as his thrusts continued in rapid succession.

Anna moved her hands over his chest, resting them over his pectorals. He slowed his pace slightly and moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and flicking his thumbs over her nipples repeatedly.

Anna gripped his wrists. "Don't stop," She exerted, throwing her head back as a wave of pleasure rushed through her. A third a final orgasm overcame her and in seconds she heard his growls of pleasure as he released inside her as well.

She continued to rock over him gently as he sat up to meet her, his arms holding her close as their lips met tenderly.

"I love you, husband." She stated coyly, moving her lips to his neck.

"God, I love ya, wifey." He teased in reply.

They settled themselves under the sheets and Anna lay on her side, Declan spooned behind her. His hands moved from her outer thighs, caressing her skin and up over her hips to her breasts. She moved slightly to her back and he leaned down to kiss her sweetly before kissing at her breasts once more.

"I really loved this this surprise." He smiled crookedly, his hand moving down to cup her hairless sex.

"It hurt like a mother fucker!" She stated abruptly. "But kitty's all good now." She smiled gently.

"Kitty? Really?" He teased.

"Eh, she's content. You made her purr three times, husband." She chortled in reply.

"Goodness yer adorable." He praised once more, nuzzling her neck once more.

Anna turned her body into his, resting her right cheek on his chest and her left on his abdomen. His fingers absentmindedly traced along her wedding band as hers touched along the edges of his watch, still adorning his wrist.

"You like your watch?" She queried, her doe like eyes looking up at him.

"I love it, sweetheart. Thank you." He offered in reply.

"I really love my shoes. But I don't know how much longer I can wear heels. My feet swell now." She reported sadly.

"It's not like it's forever, just until the babe gets here." He comforted.

"I know. I love you so much Declan. I really do believe the quote I had put on your watch strap." She confessed.

"I feel the same, Love." He agreed.

They settled in bed, and cuddled closer, if that were at all possible. Dreams of their time in Ireland flitting through Anna's mind and what was to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**~ISR~**

During the flight to Ireland, Anna had to keep making trips to the washroom due to her morning sickness and Declan trailed behind her. One of the flight attendants eyed them suspiciously until Declan informed her of Anna's pregnancy and the nausea being made worse due to the plane and altitude.

The poor woman blushed in embarrassment, thinking they were making multiple trips to the bathroom to join the 'Mile High Club'.

Being that their ticket purchase for the trip was last minute, the only available tickets were in first class. Aiden, John and Trudy were in business class, so at least they would be comfortable for the six-hour flight. They were secluded in their private, cabin-like seats, so it was odd to Declan that the flight attendant thought they'd go to the washroom to have sex, when there was more room in their seats.

"You want some Ginger Ale?" Declan offered when they finally took their seats again.

"Please, and some mouth wash?" She pouted adorably. Declan picked up his carry-on bag and pulled out a travel sized bottle of unopened mouthwash, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She supplied, taking a swig. She realized she had nowhere to spit it, so she swallowed.

"Damn, ya alright there, sweetheart?" He smiled at her.

"I didn't have anywhere to spit." She supplied.

Declan just cupped her cheek across their seat divider and leaned in, kissing her sweetly. "Don't I know it," He winked suggestively.

"You're horrible!" She teased in return, a blush coating her cheeks at his innuendo.

Even though Anna and Declan have large seats to be comfortable, she crawled over the low divider between them to cuddle with Declan in his reclining seat and within moments she was asleep in his arms. He'd pressed the call-button for a flight attendant and the same one that had eyed them earlier appeared.

"What can I get for you?" She posed politely.

"A blanket please and some Ginger Ale?" He requested. The flight attendant nodded.

"Anything else?" She posed.

"Jack and Coke too please." He ordered and she headed off.

When she returned with his requested items, Declan draped the blanket over Anna as she slept against his chest, and set the unopened can of Ginger Ale in her seat cup holder, while taking a sip from his own drink.

"If the 'fasten seat-belt' light comes on, she'll have to go to her seat." The flight attendant informed apologetically in a soft tone, so as not to wake Anna.

"I understand," He nodded.

It was a five-hour time difference from New York to Dingle, Ireland. So, if it was 7:00PM when they left, it was already 12:00AM in Dingle. Declan was glad Anna was getting some sleep, because they'd be arriving by roughly 6:00AM. Once he finished his drink, he settled back and wrapped both arms around Anna as he too succumbed to sleep.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

The nausea on the flight was driving me crazy, but once I'd cuddled up with Declan, I fell asleep instantly and woke in time to have my Ginger Ale before the plane was set to land. The doctor had told me that the morning sickness should have subsided by now, but it was still pretty prominent. I really hoped it would start to taper off.

"How ya feelin', Love?" Declan asked, taking not only his carry-on bag, but mine as well.

"A little better. I wish this morning sickness would end already." I confessed as he climbed over our seat divider, taking my hand in his.

We followed the melee of people off the plane and met up with John, Trudy and Aiden at baggage claim.

"There's Louis!" I called suddenly, seeing him coming around the bend.

"I'll get Louis, don't worry." Declan stated, reaching forward with his long arms and pulling him off the conveyer belt with ease.

Our next voyage was a ferry over to Dingle, and if I thought the plane ride was making me nauseated, this was ten times worse. When we finally reached land again, I had to sit down.

"Oh, ya poor dear!" Trudy comforted, sitting beside me on a bench as she cuddled me against her like only a mother could.

I watched Declan, weighed down with all of our luggage as he trudged up the walkway. "It's a fifteen-minute walk from here to the house, Love, you think you can make it?" He posed in concern. I nodded assuredly.

"Aiden, take something for Declan so he can help your sister-in-law." John stated, although it sounded more like an order.

Aiden complied without a word, and took the two carry-on bags and Louis as John led us to their house. Declan kept an arm around my waist in support as I was feeling a little light headed. We headed up Strand Street from the marina, before making a right onto An Choill where it ended in a cul-de-sac where their large family home sat.

"Ya get her up to bed to rest, Declan." Trudy ordered.

"Of course, mum." He replied, kissing her cheek adoringly.

After a quick shared shower between us to wash of the smell of saltwater from the ferry ride and a good brushing of my teeth, Declan and I crawled into bed in his childhood room. The only difference being that there was a large king-sized bed, rather than a small double, which Declan said he had until his late teens. He joked that his feet hung off the end of the bed constantly, and it wasn't until he was almost twenty that the king-sized appeared one day.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

The first few days at mum and dads was slightly awkward, at least for Anna. She was insanely horny due to her pregnancy hormones and the walls were thin. Aiden made a point of making a few jabs during breakfast or during dinner if we tried to steal some time alone and were overheard. Anna wasn't exactly quiet, no matter how hard she tried to be and I was ready to throttle him for making her so uncomfortable. He wasn't teasing me, but he was teasing her and I'd reached the end of my rope on that front.

"Shut the fuck up Aiden!" I suddenly shouted when dinner was finally coming to an end. "I'm sorry mum, but he won't shut up." I apologized.

"Why don't ya go for a walk?" Mum suggested as Anna stood from her chair, departing from the dining room quickly in embarrassment.

It was the night before we were to head to Tipperary and the reason Aiden was still here was because he was driving us before continuing on home to Dublin. That is if I didn't kill him first.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'," I called after Anna, following her out of the house.

"It's my fault." She cried. Her pregnancy hormones were running amok with her emotions and now my asshole of a brother had made her cry.

"Come 'ere," I stated, reaching for her hand and pulling her into my chest, our walk halted.

Anna completely broke down, sobs wracking her body. "Ye've not done anything wrong, Love." I tried to comfort.

"He wasn't wrong though, I was loud." She stated decidedly, looking up at me as tears stained her cheeks.

"He was wrong to tease ya, Anna. No matter how loud or quiet ya were." I reaffirmed, wiping the tears from her cheeks with my thumbs before bending down to kiss her sweetly. "Come on, we'll go for a walk." I suggested, my arm around her shoulders, and hers around my waist.

She slipped her hand into the back pocket of my jeans and squeezed at my ass. I looked down at her, a smirk on my face and she smiled back shyly, squeezing again. We returned home a half-hour later to shouting coming from the living-room.

"Ya owe yer brother and Anna an apology!" Dad shouted.

"How can ya be so insensitive, Aiden?" Mum cried. "We raised ya better than that." She admonished.

"I didn't mean to take it so far." He retorted.

Anna and I stood frozen in the hallway, listening.

"Ya never mean to!" Dad hollered in return. "Ya grabbed at Anna when ya didn't even know who she was and yer downright disrespectful to women. I don't understand it!' Dad stated exasperatedly.

Anna turned into my chest, crying quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble." She whimpered.

"This is not yer fault, Love." I tried to calm, cupping her cheeks in my palms.

"If I…" She mumbled. "If I wasn't so…" She cried again.

"Anna, stop!" I called louder than intended and the conversation in the living-room ceased.

I moved to the doorway. "I hope yer happy." I announced, directing my words at Aiden. "Ye've made my wife cry, thinking she did something wrong!" I argued, arms crossed over my chest.

"I'm sorry!" Aiden whined.

"That's the problem Aiden! Yer always fuckin' sorry!" I shouted in anger. "Think before you open yer goddamned mouth and think of someone other than yerself!" I finished.

I turned back to Anna as she stood outside the view of Mum, Dad and Aiden. Reaching out, I cupped her cheek. "We're going to bed." I stated before looking back at my brother "Ya better have a proper apology in the morning." I declared. I scooped Anna up into my arms and carried her up to my room.

"Dec?" She whispered as I set her on the bed, kneeling in front of her.

"Ya, sweetheart?" I crooned, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling my face into her baby bump.

"Was I really that loud?" She asked sadly.

"Fuck, Anna," I laughed. "It doesn't matter if yer quieter than a mouse or screamin' at the top of yer lungs. Aiden has always been an ass. But either way, ya don't deserve his teasing. He wasn't picking on me, but making fun of ya? I won't stand for it!" I argued.

"That didn't answer my question." She admonished, running her hands through my hair adoringly.

"I love it when ya scream my name love. So, fuck him. He's just jealous." I smiled coyly. I raised my head, pressing my lips to hers.

We moved back on the bed as hands roamed and groped but Anna tried to push me away. "We shouldn't." She stated sadly.

My heart broke, thinking she didn't even want to make love now because of my asshole brother.

"Anna?" I prodded, lying next to her as she cuddled into me.

"Hmmm…" Was her offered reply.

"I want to make love to my wife, don't tell me ya don't want to, Love, I know ya!" I teased gently.

"Just not tonight. Please." She replied, on the verge of tears once more.

She scrambled from the bed and went to the bathroom to change for bed, so I did the same. I waited for her under the covers. Resting against the pillows, my arm behind my head so I could watch her when she came out. Emerging in one of my t-shirts, she finally crawled in with me ten minutes later but stayed on her side of the bed. I wasn't having that.

"Don't do that, sweetheart. Come 'ere." I cajoled, pulling her against my chest as we spooned under the covers.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being overly emotional." She admitted.

"It's okay, Darlin', just let me cuddle up with ya." I finished as she turned in my arms and nuzzled her head into my neck.

I was dreading the drive to Tipperary with Aiden. He'd hurt my Anna unnecessarily, and I didn't know how to move past that.

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

The following afternoon, we'd arrived at the B&B Declan had arranged for us. Turns out, Aiden wasn't driving us after all. Trudy and John informed us that he'd snuck off and he'd left by 7:00AM before we'd even risen. Trudy and John drove us the two and half hours to Tipperary. They would have a late lunch before driving back, and Declan made a comment about Aiden making a 'fuckin', apology'.

We were led to our room to change, as it had started to rain, hard. Our goodbyes to Trudy and John were not short either and the simple trip from the car into the B&B had left us both soaked through.

"Are you okay?" I posed, after I'd closed the door to our room.

"Aye, it's just hard to say goodbye is all." He confessed, burying his face in my neck.

"We can visit again! And I'm sure we'll do a lot of video chats once the baby is here!" I tried to alleviate.

"I know, Love." He smiled weakly. "I can't say how sorry I am about Aiden, though." He added.

"I was overly emotional." I began. "Hormones and all. I think I was being too sensitive." I finished as he sat on the edge of the bed in our designated room.

"Whether he heard ya or not is not the point, he shouldn't have been makin' fun of ya, period, Anna." He confirmed, tugging me towards him.

"Don't be mad at him too long." I tried to suggest, my arms moving up and around his shoulders.

"He better apologize. But the buggar snuck away, so I don't have much respect for him right now." He replied in frustration, his own arms coming around my waist before a sly smile overcame his features. "But the walls are thick here." He began. "And the owners, Frank and Eileen?" He posed.

"Yes, what about them?"

"Their room is on the other side of the house, along with the rest of the guest rooms. Our room is the only one in this part of the house." He smiled gleefully.

"Really?" I teased, pushing him down and crawling over him on the bed. We continued to make-out aggressively, but our wet clothes were becoming a hinderance.

"Grab a shower, warm up. I'll get our bags dried off." He offered as I hopped down from the bed with a nod.

After a quick shower, Declan stepped in to do the same and I dressed quickly, blow drying my hair as well. Once I was done, there was short knock on the door and Eileen stepped through.

"Hello, dear. Everything alright?" She greeted happily.

"Hi," I smiled in reply.

"Now for dinner, we've got tripe. Homemade, family recipe." She stated.

"Tripe." I echoed.

"Nothing like a bit of cow's stomach on a rainy day!" She smiled in reply.

"Yum," I offered, dreading the thought. I turned towards the shower, "Did you hear that Darling? Tripe!".

"Right, tripe." Declan echoed, and I could hear the reservations in his voice at the thought as well.

"I was thinking, Mrs. O' Docherty. Why don't you let me cook?" Declan offered and I turned back to Eileen for her reaction.

"No, darling, I couldn't!" She refused and I knew I needed to interject.

"Oh, you could! He's a chef, he's very good!" I offered.

"It's true!" Declan called in reply, still behind the closed shower curtain.

"Really, well that's gas! We've got two Italians staying as well, will that be okay?" Eileen supplied.

"No problem at all!" Declan confirmed.

"Thanks a million." Eileen finished, before finally departing our room.

"Good call." I stated, looking to Declan.

The shower curtain was now parted and he stood at the sink in nothing but a towel, brushing his teeth.

"I can feel ya staring, Love." He teased; a toothpaste filled grin on his face as he looked my way.

"I'm going downstairs then." I stated as I went to leave the room.

I took one last look at Declan and walked into the closed door, instead of actually opening it and walking out. His wet body on display had my mind in the gutter.

Declan finally came down after another ten minutes, and I joined him in the garden as we collected the vegetables for dinner. I wasn't too pleased at having to see him break a chicken's neck, and stormed off into the house. He could prepare the chicken. We'd recreated our Coq Au Vin dish we'd made together for Ron and Libby and it was a successful hit with Frank, Eileen and the two Italian guests, Carla and Stefano.

We didn't want to seem rude, but I wanted to take my husband to bed and ravish him, but Frank insisted on regaling us with stories. I listened as attentively as I could, cuddling against Declan and wrapping my arm around his bicep and resting my head on his shoulder. The soft knit of his brown sweater was a comforting sensation against my skin. I sat up straight as Frank suddenly stood from the table retrieved a bottle of Irish Whiskey and glasses and poured everyone a few fingers.

Declan looked to him, "Antique Frank?" He posed.

"Antique, like me!" He joked in reply as everyone gave small laughs around the table. "Wedding present it was." He added.

"It's only forty-four years! Ya cheeky rascal!" Eileen teased in reply, slapping gently at his arm.

Frank suddenly set the bottle on the table, cupped his wife's face in his hands and kissed her. I wasn't sure whether to look or not, but I turned to Declan to get his reaction. He just sipped from his whiskey, and winked at me. When they finally parted, Declan raised his glass and made a toast, "Sláinte", which was Gaelic Irish for 'cheers'. Everyone clinked glasses before taking a sip. I barely touched mine to my lips, knowing Declan would finish it off. Frank repeated the term, before taking his seat and setting the bottle in front of him.

"That's what it takes to be married for forty-four years! The kiss." Stefano stated assuredly. "Always kiss like it's the first time! AND the last time." He added with conviction.

He turned to his wife, and he and Carla looked adoringly at one another before they embraced in what looked like a telenovela soap opera kiss. They seemed to keep going, and I rested my hand on Declan's knee under the table, squeezing gently. I felt his hand over mine as our fingers entwined when Eileen spoke up, getting their attention.

They parted with apologetic looks on their faces, and the look on Declan's face made me want to laugh.

"Well come on then son. Show us old ones how it's done." Frank posed, looking at Declan.

"Sorry?" Declan retorted in mild confusion.

"Well, I've kissed my wife, Stefano has certainly kissed his wife." He started, chuckling lightly at the end.

It felt awkward to do so in front of strangers, but I knew what Frank was getting at. He wanted Declan to kiss me.

"No, we're fine." I added quietly.

"Nonsense. Yer among friends." Frank started. "Yer young, married, in love! Anyone can see that." He paused. "Dammit man!" He exclaimed, slapping his hand to the table top to make his point. "Kiss the girl!" He finished.

I looked to Declan and shrugged my shoulders but he just gave me that sweet sly smile before cupping my cheeks in his hands and forming his lips to mine. My top lip between his. I pulled back, thinking Declan was going to just give me a quick peck, but his hands held me to him and I leaned back in for more. My eyes closed as his soft lips sealed over mine once more and my hands moved up to cup his face as well. I was lost in the feeling as our lips opened in tandem and his tongue darted out briefly to tangle with mine in a decadent embrace. I loved the way our lips fit together like two long lost puzzle pieces that had finally found their home.

Declan suddenly broke the kiss, and it was only then that I remembered we had an audience. My gaze fell to my lap in slight embarrassment. I took a deep breath and glancing over, I could see how excited Declan was. If I wasn't horny before, I definitely was now!

"There ya go," He finished, taking back the last of the whiskey in his glass. I pushed mine over for him to finish as well.

I knew he was just as aroused as I was and was glad when Eileen interjected. "Well, we best be off to bed, early rise tomorrow!"

"Goodnight." I called, as Frank escorted her out of the room.

Leaning in to Declan, I whispered in his ear, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I giggled gently.

"Fuck, yes." He mumbled, kissing my cheek.

"It's been a long day for us as well, we should head to bed too." Declan stated, standing from the table.

**~ISR~**

Declan instructed Anna to head to their room, while he quickly helped Stefano collect the empty glasses to take to the kitchen. Hiding behind the shower curtain, Anna pulled on a brown silk nightgown with spaghetti straps and a v-cut neckline that accentuated her breasts. Just as she'd finished adjusting herself, she heard Declan enter the room.

"Anna?" He called.

"Just a minute. Strip and get on the bed, but lock the door first!" She instructed and his soft laugh could be heard echoing into the shower.

Anna sauntered out from behind the curtain, and Declan suddenly sat up in the bed a large smile on his face as he watched her walk towards him.

"Damn. Yer so beautiful." He smiled, taking her hand in his and pulling her to straddle his lap.

Her nightgown came to her mid-thigh and rose even higher as she sat over him, her arms going around his shoulders as his hands ran over every silk covered part of her body.

"I love ya, sweetheart." He crooned, kissing her neck while his hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs moving over her silk covered nipples causing them to harden at his touch.

Anna pushed him back and slithered down his body, taking his cock in her mouth and deep throating him without warning.

"Shit, I fuckin' love that ya don't have a gag reflex!" He called, throwing his head back on the pillow, followed by his groans of pleasure.

Anna continued for a few minutes when Declan spoke up. "Spin around, sit on my face." He directed, and she popped up off him in shock.

"Really?" She mused, a large smile on her face as her cheeks reddened in a deep blush.

"Aye, Darlin'," He encouraged, smiling crookedly as she did what he asked.

His hands pulled her close and he didn't hold back, slipping his tongue between her folds and lapping at her aroused flesh. Anna took him back into her mouth again and stroked the base with her hand as the other fondled his balls. She released him suddenly, at the feel of his fingers entering her and curling just right.

"Ugh!" She called out before trying to regain her focus and return to his straining cock, still in her hand.

"Dec?" Anna posed, when she finally released him from her lips.

"Hmmm?" He hummed against her sex in acknowledgement.

The vibration sent Anna over the edge and she released him from her grasp, her hands on his thighs as she ground against his face while riding out her orgasm.

"That was unexpected." She panted. "As I was saying." She added, turning her head towards him. "Will you fuck me from behind?" She posed quietly in a demure tone.

He smiled, almost sinisterly as his hands lifted her off of him. "Again, as much as I love yer little night thingie it needs to go, sweetheart." He declared, bunching the material in his hands and lifting it over her head.

Anna moved to her hands and knees eagerly, and looked at him over her shoulder. Her doe-like eyes drawing him in as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed where he stood.

"Please, I just need you." She begged as he slipped his cock inside her without warning.

They both expelled loud groans of pleasure at their connection and after the time they had to wait during Frank's anecdotes, Declan was not going slow. His thrusts were firm and hard as he fucked her like she asked.

"Oh, please…don't stop." She cried.

"I'm not, Love." He growled out as his movements became more frantic as he tried to bring them to a simultaneous release.

"Come for me, sweetheart." He cajoled, his hand moving around her waist and over to her sex where he pinched and pulled at her clit.

"Yes!" She cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Seconds later he released as well with an even louder grunt of pleasure.

"Fuckin' hell, Anna." He smiled, falling back on the bed beside her.

"Sometimes I don't want sweet, I want it hard." She declared, cuddling into his slightly sweaty chest.

"No complaints here!" He smiled. "Let's grab a quick shower." He added, rising from the bed and carrying her into their private shower. Her giggles of delight echoing around them.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

The rest of our week at the B&B in Tipperary was spent doing some touristy things, like visiting small shops and buying a few souvenirs. Anna was becoming absolutely insatiable. So much so, she couldn't wait until we got back to our room and would try to get me to fuck her in public by pulling me into hidden enclosures as I took her against whatever surface was there.

On our last day, our walk around town found me pushed against the side of a building as we were shielded by large topiaries. She looked up at me from her position as she pulled my cock free from the confines of my jeans.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted, much louder than intended as she not only deep throated me but hummed over me as well, causing one of the most intense sensations to flow through me.

"…is Lord!" She called with a giggle, to try to disguise our activities, before pulling me back down her throat.

….

I never realized how absolutely blissfully happy I could be, until I met Anna. The way she loved me and I her was incomparable. But I knew that I would love her forever.

The next phase of our life was getting ready for the babe. When we'd returned to New York, it was nice settling into a new routine as Anna planned the set-up of the nursery. After a few more weeks back home, we had an appointment with her doctor to check on the wee one. I was really hoping to find out the sex at this appointment, and I was nervous for some reason.

Anna held my hand as we sat in the waiting room for said appointment. When we were finally called back, she got set up on the exam table in preparation for Dr. Jeffries arrival.

"Ms. Brady." Dr. Jefferies greeted.

"Actually, it's Mrs. O'Callaghan now." She corrected, reaching for my hand and I took it without a second thought.

"Congratulations!" She supplied. "Are we ready to get a look at the baby today?" She added.

"Aye!" I interjected excitedly. Anna and Dr. Jeffries laughed at my exuberance.

"He's excited to find out the sex." Anna declared.

"Then let's get to it!" Dr. Jeffries finalized.

I watched the screen with rapt attention as she moved the sonogram wand over Anna's swollen abdomen after squirting the cold gel over her belly. The sound of our babe's heartbeat echoed around us and I found myself fighting back tears of joy. Resting my head near Anna's shoulder, our eyes locked on the screen, waiting for Dr. Jeffries to tell us the sex.

"If you look right about here," She pointed out.

"Yes." Anna murmured.

"Well there is nothing there, meaning you're having a girl!" Dr. Jeffries exclaimed.

"A baby girl?" I repeated, my eyes finding Anna's before I kissed her in sudden happiness.

"We have our Charlotte Anne." She smiled at me, her hand cupping my cheek lovingly.

"That we do, Love." I added, kissing her once more.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger, Declan!" Anna laughed. "You're in trouble!" She teased and I laughed along with her as tears of joy trailed down my cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Anna's four-year relationship with her boyfriend, Jeremy, abruptly ends, and Anna is convinced by her best friend Libby to try her luck on a dating app called 'Swiper'. An Anna/Declan story. No relation to the events of the movie Leap Year (2010), just using the characters for an alternate universe story.

**NOTE: I will be changing up the POV's in this story and to make it clear when that POV changes, they will be separated by this: ~ISR~?~ISR~ (The person's POV will be the name of that character in place of the ?)**

**BIG THANKS TO SHAWNA FOR YOUR EDITING HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them from the 2010 Movie, "Leap Year". Starring Matthew Goode and Amy Adams.**

* * *

**I Swiped Right**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**~ISR~**

Anna and Declan were ready and prepared for the arrival of their little Charlotte Anne but Anna's back pain from the pregnancy was causing her so much trouble, she just couldn't sleep comfortably for long periods of time, and she definitely wasn't sleeping through the night. Declan did his best to make her comfortable, from extra pillows, back massages and warm baths to relax. She was due in a week's time, and it couldn't come soon enough.

It was Friday afternoon and Declan was at the Caragh finishing up a shift in the kitchen. Anna was planning on meeting him for dinner, as 'a little exercise' as she put it, would help her sanity. She was going stir crazy with not working at the moment and being home for most of the day, every day, was grating on her nerves.

When she entered the pub, Alec was at his usual post at the bar and he and Sam were flirting once again. She couldn't figure out why they didn't just get together already. Declan had told her about the few times he'd caught them kissing, but didn't call them on it. So for the time being, their relationship was still a secret.

"Hey Alec!" She greeted, waddling up to them.

"Hey Anna, how are you feeling?" Sam posed as she tried to look like she was waiting for a drink order, rather than flirting.

"I want to get her out of me already." Anna smiled. "My back hurts constantly." She whined.

"Not much longer though?" Alec added.

"No, about a week." Anna confirmed.

"Decco's still in the kitchen." Alec informed and Anna nodded in reply before heading that way.

When she walked in, she found Declan in his usual position, prepping the main dishes.

"Hey, Love." He greeted with a smile. He finished what he was doing, before wiping his hands and coming around the counter to greet her.

"Hi." She smiled as he kissed her cheek, his hands rubbing over her protruding belly.

"How ya feeling today, sweetheart?" He posed, pulling out the stool he had on hand for her.

"The usual. Back pain mostly." She clarified, taking the proffered seat.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'." He cooed, kissing her cheek. "Hi, little Lovey," he added, bending to cuddle her belly.

"OHMIGOD!" Anna suddenly called, standing from the stool.

"What?" Declan asked in concern.

"My water just broke!"

Declan was frantic as he hailed a cab, while also remembering to grab the secondary pre-packed hospital bag kept in his office for the possibility that she'd go into labour at the pub. But first, he made sure to help Anna change out of her wet pants. When they finally arrived, she was ushered into a room and they were happy to see they were alone. No other occupants in sight. The nurses fussed over her, helping her into her gown and setting up the heart monitors. Declan was by her side as Dr. Jeffries arrived and told her it may be a long wait. She wasn't dilated at all yet.

Dr. Jeffries tried to make it known that to help Anna along and to and to bring about a quicker delivery, they could try to have sex. Anna looked offended at the thought.

"You want me to let him have sex with me?" She called as a contraction hit.

"I understand that it's not the sexiest thing right now with how you're feeling. But it is known to help." Dr. Jeffries replied calmly.

"What? Really?" Anna called in confusion.

"It's true." Dr. Jeffries confirmed.

Declan looked at Anna, almost asking for permission and she shook her head in deliberation.

"If a contraction hits, you're fucking pulling out!" She argued and he couldn't help but laugh at her order.

"Ya got it." He smiled, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back affectionately.

**A Year and a Half Later…**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

"Toys Mama!" My almost two-year-old Charlotte Anne called as we walked through the mall.

"I see Love Bug!" I replied as she tried to drag me over to the stores window dislplay. "What do we need to see toys for? We're looking for a present for Daddy for his birthday." I explained.

"I get Daddy tea set, Mama." She commanded. Her cherubic face smiling up at me innocently.

"And how is a tea set a birthday present for Daddy?"

"His present is tea wif me!" She declared, using her little thumb to point to herself. I couldn't help but laugh as I allowed her to tow me along.

Charlotte pointed out the tea set she wanted to get for Declan, and I was all for this. I actually couldn't wait to see the look on Declan's face at the sight and it made me smile. He'd do anything for his 'Lovey'. She decided to get a blue tea set, because it was a 'boy colour'. Along with a few other surprises, which made me giggle. After picking up some wrapping paper, we sat for lunch in the Food Court and Charlotte ate while 'Mommy' wrapped her other surprises. 'Declan was so going to kill me', I smiled to myself.

With gifts in hand, we prepared to surprise Daddy at work and climbed into a cab.

**~ISR~Declan~ISR~**

It was late October, and a Friday. It was turning out to be busier than usual and of course it was my birthday as well, so Eoghan told me I was to clock out early for a surprise from Anna and Charlotte.

I'll never forget the day she was born. I felt like I was having a heart attack when Anna's water broke right here in the kitchen. Eoghan hadn't arrived yet and I was not leaving Anna to go to hospital on her own. It was the one time I completely closed down the kitchen. It was also a shock that Dr. Jefferies 'prescribed' sex with Anna to help somewhat with her pain. It's not like it was a hardship for me, but the last thing I wanted to do was make her even more uncomfortable. I didn't think it would do much, but it seemed to make Anna a little more comfortable, and that's all I could ask for. Later that night at 10:37PM, on December 11th, Charlotte Anne O'Callaghan was born.

I was brought back out of my musings by the sweetest little voice.

"Daddy!" I heard and I looked up to see Anna holding our little one in front of the window of the kitchen.

"Hi, Lovey!" I called. "Come in here!" I added as her face disappeared and I smiled at Anna as I heard her small footfalls come running into the kitchen.

I scooped her up into my arms and kissed all over her little face and neck, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Happy Birfday Daddy!" She smiled, her green eyes shining. "Thank ya, Lovey. Did ya get me anything?" I posed, cuddling her close.

"A course, Daddy! Don't be silwy." She admonished adorably, shaking her head, her auburn curls bouncing over her shoulders. She looked just like Anna but had my green eyes. Her hair was a mix of brown and red, giving her a gorgeous auburn hue.

"We just got back from the mall, and she wants to set up your birthday surprise at the horseshoe booth for you." Anna explained as I reached out a hand to her.

She came closer and I cuddled her into my side as well, kissing her sweetly.

"Ohh, well I'm excited. Ya tell me when I can see it then!" I added as I set Charlotte down and she toddled out of the kitchen.

Leaning down, I kissed Anna firmly, my arm around her waist, holding her close; before she trailed after our daughter.

Another twenty-five minutes passed before I got word from Alec that my birthday surprise from Charlotte was ready and he was laughing his ass off. It was finally safe to leave as Eoghan had since arrived and taken over kitchen duties.

"Wha's so funny?" I posed as he led me out of the kitchen.

"You'll see. Your daughter so has you wrapped around her little finger Decco." He smiled shaking his head.

"Alec, she has me wrapped around every finger!' I laughed in reply.

He nodded before replying. "Okay, close your eyes." Alec announced, at the edge of the dining room.

"Cose yer eyes Daddy!" My little monkey hollered and I smiled while doing as she asked.

I felt Anna take my hand. "Please humour her." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

"What am I getting into?" I murmured quietly, cupping her ass gently, so no one could see.

"You'll find out." She laughed.

Anna helped me sit in the booth and I was ordered once more by Charlotte to keep my eyes closed. I heard paper ripping before I felt something being wrapped around my neck and something else being put on my head. Laughs and snickers echoed around me and I waited with baited breath as Charlotte continued to 'dress me'.

"Charlotte had me wrap your gifts, but just opened them so she could put them on you." Anna clarified.

"Otay Daddy! Open!" She announced delightedly.

Opening my eyes, I took in the blue tea set and my Charlotte in her yellow 'Belle' dress from 'Beauty and the Beast', her favourite Disney movie.

"Wha's all this?" I posed, looking at Charlotte.

"Your birfday present is tea wif me, Daddy!" She explained proudly. A winning smile on her face.

"How did ya know that's exactly what I wanted?" I praised. "I love tea with my monkey!" I added cuddling her in my arms for quick hug and a kiss before setting her beside me.

I looked to Anna, as she sat across from me and she shrugged her shoulders adorably. I just shook my head at her as she took photos of me on her iPhone while I wore a blue feather boa and a crown. According to Charlotte I was the 'Beast', and had to dress for tea. While she was 'Belle'. At least I wasn't wearing a tiara and it was 'Prince's' crown.

"We have cake too." Charlotte called. "But dat's for after supper, Mommy says so." She added dejectedly. I couldn't help but laugh at the sad look on her face, as Charlotte set out the tea cups.

She placed one in front of Anna, one in front of me, one in front of herself and another beside Anna.

"Is that one for Grandpa Jack?" I posed.

"Nope." She exclaimed.

"Who's it for then?" I asked, pointing out the one beside Anna as she started 'pouring' our tea.

"Dat's for baby Callohan." She announced.

"Charlotte!" Anna called suddenly and I looked at Anna in surprise, her own mouth agape.

"Does she mean? Anna?" I prodded, tears forming in my eyes at what I was suspecting.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Yer pregnant?" I confirmed and she nodded.

I slid from the booth and knelt next her on the floor, hugging her close, my hands running over her belly. "When did ya find out? How far along?" I rambled off.

"I found out last week, and wanted it to be a birthday surprise but someone was with me at the first appointment." She clarified, eyeing Charlotte. "I'm almost three months." She added.

"When ya due, Love?"

"April." She smiled once more, and I kissed her.

"Daddy, it's tea time!" Charlotte interjected and I re-took my seat, flicking the boa over my shoulder with style.

"Where's my sugar?" I posed.

"I'n sweet enuf!" She replied and I couldn't help but hoot in laughter at the indignant look on her little face.

…..

Over the past year and half, life has been amazing. Watching my baby girl grow and sharing all her firsts with Anna has been the most precious of life events. We did have a bit of a rough patch when it came to Aiden as we'd left things on poor terms after our honeymoon. After a few phone conversations he explained himself. For the most part, his reasons for picking on Anna seemed childish but it came down to the fact that he was jealous. He just hadn't met anyone that he had really fallen in love with, and that jealousy was targeted at Anna. We made amends and he acknowledged that what he did was wrong and we've since moved past it.

Since my birthday in October and the tea party Charlotte had for me, it has become a regular occurrence. When I'm working at the bar, Anna will bring her in for dinner and we'll have tea time while Eoghan cooks. Charlotte loves his mac n' cheese. Tea time included me wearing my blue boa and crown as well and although the guys would make fun, I would do anything for my monkey just to see that smile on her face. There were even a few instances where a couple of our old timers would sit in, and Charlotte, perched on the top of the bar, would be pouring 'tea' for all. Along with her instruction, 'pinkies up!'.

I wasn't the only one that Charlotte had wrapped around her finger. Grandpa Jack was positively smitten and Charlotte knew if she wanted cookies, she just had to go to Grandpa Jack. He'd sneak them to her at all hours.

It was an odd thing because I never baked much in the past, but now with Charlotte, we had weekly baking sessions every Monday where we would make cookies or cupcakes. Today was one of those Mondays, and I was preparing the ingredients when the kitchen door suddenly got flung open and Charlotte ran through the doors, a huge smile on her face.

"I'n here Daddy! Is cookin' tine?" She announced, ambling to the wall where a hook hung at about three feet off the ground and held her own apron that read, "Daddy's Little Sous Chef."

"Where's Mommy?" I posed as she ran around the island and up the three steps block-like ladder we had made for her so she could see the counter with our baking supplies laid out.

"Talkin' to Granpa." She informed assuredly, putting her little hands on her hips. "What we makin' t'day?" She wheedled adorably and I bent down to kiss her cheek as I tied her apron for her.

"Well, monkey, Grandpa's birthday is tomorrow, so we're gonna bake him a cake." I stated.

"Chocate, right?" She asked, although it sounded more like a demand. I couldn't help but laugh.

I handed her each ingredient, already premeasured into bowls that she could pour into the mixing bowl when instructed. I told her what each ingredient was and she would repeat it back to me.

"And what's the most important ingredient?" I urged, bending down to her level.

"Wuv!" She hollered, kissing my cheek sloppily and blowing kisses into the cake mix.

After pouring the mix into a cake pan, I left Charlotte at the counter, licking the bowl and spatula, while I placed it in the oven to bake.

The following evening, we were at the pub, and Charlotte was once again donning her "Daddy's Little Sous Chef" apron as she helped me make Grandpa Jack's birthday dinner.

We were just getting ready to sprinkle the green onions over the sour cream that adorned his baked potato when Anna ran into the kitchen, a frantic look on her face.

"Hi Mommy!" Charlotte called happily, not recognizing the worry on Anna's face.

"Hi sweetheart. Can I borrow Daddy for a minute?" She posed. I could tell something was seriously wrong and kissed Charlotte's cheek while she continued to pile icing on the cupcakes, I'd left for her. Although more of the icing ended up on her face.

I walked over to Anna, hiding her from Charlotte's view. "What's wrong, Love?" I posed in concern, cupping her face.

"Dad's collapsed, Alec's called an ambulance, we have to go to hospital." She cried.

"Go with yer Dad in the ambulance, I'll follow with Char in a cab, I don't want to scare her okay?"

**Another Year and a Half Later…**

**~ISR~Anna~ISR~**

The night of Dad's birthday when he collapsed was a wakeup call. At the time, I just thought it was a heart attack, maybe even a stroke. But after a few days of testing, it was revealed that he had pancreatic cancer, late stages.

I'd already lost my mother to the evil that was Cancer and now we were facing another death sentence. It was taking its toll on me, my pregnancy was strained because of it, and Declan could tell. He tried everything to simply get me to smile but also knew that with his diagnosis, it was only a matter of time. Dad held on and spent one more Christmas with us. He was around long enough to be able to meet his Grandson, Jackson in late March. He was born prematurely, likely due to stress from what the doctors tell me. Then Dad passed a few days later. I tried to be strong and not cry in front of Charlotte, but sometimes I just couldn't hold it back. John and Trudy came for a visit and helped us through the mourning process, where they could. Trudy was a comfort and it was even harder when they had to leave again. Saying goodbye, no matter the circumstance, was a difficult action.

The hardest thing was explaining to a three-and-a-half-year-old why Grandpa Jack was not coming back. Surprisingly, Charlotte took it better than all of us adults. There were tears of course but it was almost like she knew something we didn't. That was made clear when she made a particular statement one evening, when I couldn't hold in my tears.

"Itz otay Mama, Granpa Jack is happy now." She stated with assurance.

"What makes ya say that, Monkey?" Declan posed, as she sat cuddled on his lap, his other arm around me in comfort.

"Easy, Daddy. Granpa Jack is wif Granma Lotte now!" She declared happily. Referring to my mother, her grandmother. Dad always wanted Charlotte to know who she was named after, and would tell her stories, which she soaked up like a sponge.

Her announcement left my eyes prickling with the onset of fresh tears at the positive outlook she had on the subject.

"That's true. Yer so smart, Lovey." He praised, hugging her to his chest and kissing her cheek.

"Itchies, Daddy." She giggled, referring to Declan's always present, slight beard, and her giggle made me smile.

"Can I watch 'Beast' now, pease?" She added, changing the topic. Declan and I smiled shyly at one another before setting her on the couch with her stuffed plush 'Beast' as she settled in once more to watch Mrs. Potts, Chip and the rest of the enchanted castle and its inhabitants.

Later that evening, after ensuring both Charlotte and Jackson were tucked safely in their beds, Declan and I retreated to our bedroom.

With the announcement of my second pregnancy, we needed more room and moved into a new condo. Conveniently, it was located two blocks from the pub which was also easy walking distance for Charlotte. It was actually the same building that Declan had come with me to when he first met Greg, the flirtatious and hands-on realtor. This allowed for more bedrooms, so we had the master for ourselves, of course, a bedroom each for Charlotte and Jackson, and the final bedroom we used as my home office for work.

As we readied for bed, I had just finished brushing out my hair when Declan came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I wanna make love to ya, Darlin'," He murmured, pulling my hair back and fastening his lips to my neck.

I tried to stifle my moans for fear of waking the kids.

"We have to be quiet…and quick." I declared, turning in his arms and wrapping my arms over his shoulders, my hands scratching at his scalp and pulling on his hair gently.

"Why quick?" He posed, moving his lips to my breasts.

"Jackson needs…to be fed…soon." I stuttered over my words slightly as his hands caressed my body while his lips travelled over my collarbone.

"Then we better get ya on yer back, Love." He teased, picking me up suddenly and falling onto the bed with me.

I didn't notice right away that he was already naked as he pulled my nightgown over my head.

"I love ya. So much Anna." He stated, his eyes boring into mine intensely.

"I love you too. More than I can ever express." I smiled as his lips descended onto mine in a heated kiss.

Declan pressed his cock against my thigh and I opened my legs wider as he slipped inside slowly.

"Please," I panted, urging him on.

He started thrusting firmly but still slow as my hands moved along his arms and over his shoulders, pulling him flush against me.

"Grrr…" He suddenly growled as his pace picked up.

"I wanna…" I panted, trying to form words when Declan suddenly flipped us.

"Be on top?" He smiled cheekily as I found myself in my favourite position. I giggled slightly, my hands pressed to his chest as his hands moved from my hips to my breasts and back down again before he sat up. His lips found mine once more as my hips rotated over him, each of us seeking our release.

"I'm so close." I murmured when I started to feel that familiar hum. My release was near.

"Come for me, Darlin'," He cooed, moving a hand to my sex where he pressed his thumb into my clit.

"OHH!" I called in surprise as my orgasm washed over me.

Declan flipped us once more, so I was on my back again. My legs were over his shoulders as he pounded into me, seeking his own release.

"Argghhhh…." He growled out, finally coming inside of me. He collapsed on the bed beside me and I found myself giggling.

"What's so funny?" He smiled, as I cuddled into him.

"You just, 'argghhhh'," I began, unable to control the laughter. I think he caught on to my meaning though.

"What, ya didn't like my pirate impression?" He teased, kissing at my neck.

"It was new." I affirmed. "We should get dressed. I need to check on Jackson." I announced. And, of course, the moment I climbed from the bed I could hear his soft murmurs over the baby monitor.

We were trying to ween him off my boob, so I had been pumping breast milk. Thankfully he took to the bottle rather fondly. I warmed the bottle and went to Jackson. He took back his milk before Declan burped him and gave him a fresh diaper. He rocked him back to sleep while I checked on Charlotte.

Crawling into bed, I cuddled up with Declan who had to get in the habit of wearing sleep pants to bed as Charlotte was known to crawl into bed with us unsuspectingly now. It would seem this would be one of those nights. I was awoken suddenly when a little voice called out.

"Mama?" I turned my head to the left to see a sleepy Charlotte, rubbing at her eyes and her plush 'Beast' hanging from her grasp.

"Hi Love Bug. What's wrong?" I posed as she tried to climb up onto the bed with us.

"I want Daddy cuddles." She cooed, sounding just like Declan.

"Wha's that?" Declan suddenly announced, turning over to face us. "Hi, Monkey." He greeted tiredly and Charlotte crawled between us.

"Cuddles," She simpered as Declan lifted her to lay over his chest, tucking her under the blankets. 'Beast' rested near Declan's head and his hand pressed over her back, holding her close. He reached for me as well.

"Come 'ere, Love." He murmured, wrapping his other arm around me. My head rested on his chest too. "My girls." He smiled as we fell back asleep.

**~ISR~**

Six months later, Anna and Declan debated over whether or not to move to Ireland after John and Trudy brought the idea to their attention. There were pros and cons for both columns of reason and even though Anna would be leaving Libby, and Declan his pub, they would have John and Trudy and even Aiden.

After losing Jack, Anna felt like something was missing in her life and it wasn't something that Declan could fill on his own. But John and Trudy had essentially become her surrogate parents and she wanted Charlotte and Jackson to be able to see them regularly.

There was quite a bit of negotiating but Declan ended up selling 'Caragh Pub & Restaurant' in its entirety to the new co-owners, Eoghan and Alec. That summer, they packed up what they could to have shipped over to Dingle and found a fantastic house, with fields aplenty for the kids to run and play in.

After they were settled in their new home, Declan put a down payment on a new space and instead of a pub style restaurant, he was making plans to open a restaurant with pub style drinks on the menu. The name was simply, 'O'Callaghan's'.

Four years ago, neither Anna or Declan saw the other one coming, or the events that would lead them to where they are today. But when it comes down to it, when asked, they both can be quoted as saying, 'I Swiped Right.'

**~ T H E ~ E N D ~**


End file.
